The Exotic Rose
by ashangel101010
Summary: This about Palladium's future in Season Four and how he gets sent back in time to meet Ogron.
1. Prologue

The Exotic Rose Prologue

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Who Knew by Pink, Smile by Lily Allen

Palladium avoided associating with his realm and all the people in it, ever since he left it. He mostly left because of the vicious rumors surrounding him and his affair with a man, Avalon, who had a fiancée and he just couldn't handle the pain anymore, the pain of being left for a fiancée, a broken heart, and painfully true rumors. He has no idea if the rumors that Avalon had a fiancée, probably now a wife, were true. The rumors didn't stop him from sleeping with Avalon again, except this time it was the imposter Avalon. He can now tell the difference between the two by their kisses. Avalon's was sweet and gentle like honeyed milk, while the imposter was brutal and lustful like strong liquor. Oh how he missed having the sex; the sweaty tangle of legs, sometimes wings, and the after-sex cuddling. How odd the roses were blooming again, he thought. He read an article in the newspaper how the roses haven't bloomed in nearly twelve years, what a coincidence it was about the same time he left the realm.

"How odd the roses are blooming again!" Someone, possibly DuFour, said. Palladium was preoccupied with his thoughts and the view to care. They were riding in a horse-drawn carriage to the Royal Elfin Castle where the senior class trip was this year. By "they" it means that Professor DuFour, Professor Avalon, Professor Palladium, Professor Wizgiz (Who is riding in the front), and an old lady. The old lady had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping; she's defiantly a Light Elf he mentally noted. She was paler than the moon and had pointed ears, her hair was white and was braided and put in a tight bun, she was right next to DuFour and they were separated by the cabby and Wizgiz by a wall. She looks so familiar, thought Palladium.

"There's a rumor that the roses only will bloom again if the Rose Prince or Princess comes back." Palladium said. DuFour seemed to perk up at the thought of hearing a story; she'll have something to gossip about with the other teachers.

"So let's hear the story of love, tragedy, and roses!" Wizgiz exclaimed he was riding in front with the cabby. The old woman shifted slightly, but did not wake up.

"Wizgiz why I thought I told you this tale a hundred times and I bet Miss DuFour isn't interested in this tale." He said teasingly. Wizgiz grinned at him and finally figured out what game Palladium's was playing at, he wanted to make DuFour beg to hear it.

"Oh you're right and besides who would want to hear about a forbidden romance between a Woodland Elf and a Light Elf which led to the formation of the legendary Rose Castle!" Wizgiz teased.

"Please tell me I want to know- I m-mean please do enlighten us to this tale." DuFour said eagerly.

"Once upon a time when there were still wars between Woodland and Light elves in the Elfin Realm, there was a handsome prince of the Light elves. He was so charming that he was able to put a battle to a standstill, he could even make anyone mad with fury be mollified by his arresting smile. He was also a well known dancer and loved to dance; in fact, he loved to dance so much that he even mastered the art of dancing on top of water without magic! Everyone in his kingdom loved him, especially by his personal maid named Lily."

"Yet amongst the Woodland elves was a beautiful princess, she was the most beautiful elf in the realm. She loved roses, especially making perfumes and oils from them. In fact she spent so much time with her roses that the petals became a part of her hair. Yet she loved dancing too, she would dance as skilled as the Light Elf prince. They both had something in common other than dancing; it was that they wanted to find true love. It so happens that one day the prince came stumbling upon the princess dancing all by herself amongst her roses. She looked so lonely the handsome prince thought and decided to dance with her. The princess was surprised to see such a handsome Light Elf, but didn't want to stop dancing with him."

"They danced and talked together for a year until finally he asked for her hand in marriage. Of course the two tribes weren't happy with it, but their love was so true that it overcome the feuding tribes' prejudices. He had a castle commission just for his beloved wife, while his wife made a potion out of only rose water for him. This potion is said to bring life back to the person who died, but only if the dead person wants to. After the castle was finished, his wife planted rose gardens in all sorts of places in the castle. She even planted a rose garden in the dungeon. Their love helped reunited the feuding tribes and all was well in the untied kingdoms, except with Lily."

"Lily didn't like Dahlia, the Woodland Elf Princess, for she blamed her for stealing the prince away. She only remained his maid because she loves him, or was it obsession? She was able to trick the princess to go to the cliff, which was later renamed 'Dahlia's Precipice' for the event that was about to unfold. Dahlia was at the edge of the cliff, she was waiting for her husband who had something to tell her. Yet unbeknownst to her, Lily was the one who sent the message and she didn't found out until she was attacked by her. Lily had a dagger and stabbed Dahlia right in the heart; she fell backwards into the ocean. The prince sensed there was something wrong and came rushing to the cliff, where he found Lily holding a bloody dagger and laughing manically.

"Before he could get an answer from her, the cliff crumbled underneath her and she was engulfed by the raging sea. Their bodies were never recovered, and so did his heart. He couldn't destroy the castle that reminded him so much of her, but instead made it vanish until she would reappear again." Palladium finished.

"Wait a minute what happened to the prince? Did he die waiting for her or did he kill himself?" DuFour asked.

"There are many theories about what happened to the prince, the last two you mentioned is one of the theories. Another theory is that he resides in the enchanted Rose Castle and will only come out if she comes back. Another is that he roamed the Realms, trying to find his lost love. But the most horrifying of all is that he sold his soul to a demon and feasted upon the blood of the innocent, yet it gave him immortality." Palladium replied.

"Well Doll you left out a few key points in the story! Long time no see Palladium!" The old woman reaped and cracked open her eyes. She had bright blue eyes that were almost cloudy, and Palladium finally recognized her now.

"Don't look so dumfounded Doll it's me, Nursemaid Sophie!" She reprimanded Palladium. Palladium just stared in shock and wanted to disappear from this carriage right now, he could sense his humiliation coming.

"Excuse me Miss Sophie, why do you keeping addressing Palladium as Doll?" DuFour asked. She'll finally have something to humiliate me with, Palladium thought.

"Well his full name is Palladium Dahlia Captain, didn't he tell you that? He probably didn't as usual! No one could pronounce his first name correctly so we just started calling him Dahlia, since he is or was like the princess in the story. The Ladies' Court started calling him Doll for short and soon everyone else did." Sophie replied. DuFour gasped because Palladium knew the Ladies' Court. They were in charge of the Elfin Realm and the Light Elf Kingdom, along with giving advice to the future queen of the realm.

"Doll- I mean Professor Palladium you knew the Ladies' Court?" DuFour asked. Palladium grudgingly nodded "yes" to DuFour's question. She'll have her gossip now, Palladium thought.

"Knew them? Ha he was Lydia's personal servant and was friends with everyone in the circle, including with the future queen!" Sophie answered. Palladium tried to stop her, but was quickly met with an icy glare and decided to back down before he gets hit over the head with her cane.

"How fitting that Palladium would be a servant!" DuFour remarked. She and most of the female staff had a history of not liking Palladium, mostly because he stole the handsomest single teacher in the Realms which was Avalon. They knew that Palladium had a relationship with the imposter Avalon; they could hear him moaning from a mile away. Palladium knew that most of the female staff didn't like him; he didn't mind that because he had so much experience with the opposite sex not liking him.

"Yes it is but he wasn't the obedient and nice servant in the beginning. In fact, he was a hellion and an anarchist. Lydia hated him at first and most of the time she would throw stuff at him or slap him, and the feeling was mutual with him. The only time they got along was when I was there because they wouldn't dare incur my wrath, and if they did I hit them over the head with my cane. Oh don't look at me like I'm a child abuser! That's how things are done here and besides it saved many valuable vases from being destroyed." Sophie said. Palladium wanted to jump out of the carriage, but had a feeling that he would only make a bigger fool of himself.

"Oh my Palladium was a heathen! It seems almost impossible!" DuFour said, and there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh yes he was! He worked as a servant since he was eleven; poor dear had no memories of what life was like before he was eleven, it took him until he was thirteen to finally be friends with Lydia. Maybe it had something to do with Baltor or was it Valtor kissing him." When Sophie finished, everyone in the carriage was staring at Palladium except the cabby who was busy driving it.

"Y-You kissed Baltor! The most heinous wizard in existence! You mean the same Baltor that almost destroyed the universe and the Winx!" DuFour asked incredulously. Palladium was about to defend himself, until Sophie did it for him.

"Baltor stole Doll's first kiss when he was thirteen! Oh don't be disgusted miss. In this realm when you turn thirteen you have full rights of an adult; in fact, they can have sex with anyone that's as old as they are or older. Besides Doll didn't consent to kiss, it was stolen from him as I said earlier!" Sophie informed her. At least Avalon wasn't the one to ask this, Palladium thought.

"What realm in their right mind would actually allow thirteen year olds to be treated as an adult, especially in the matter dealing with intimacy?" DuFour asked. You're amongst the most sexual and hypocritical species, Palladium wanted to say but decided not to.

"This realm miss and you better get used to it! Now what was I going to say before you started asking these questions? Oh yes the missing key points in the story!" She remembered.

"One of the missing key points had to do with a prophecy from a Woodland Elf Seer. The Seer prophesized that the princess will return, but in a form of a man and will become the Rose Prince. Another key point is that the roses will only bloom again if the Rose Prince is born. There was one more but I can't remember I know it had something to do with the Lake of Cuiledhwen, known to outside the elfin race as the Lake of Life." Sophie said.

"Wasn't it where the prince cried enough tears that it became a lake that was rumor to bring anyone back to life?" Palladium asked her.

"No not that one, but now I remember! The prophecy also states that the Rose Prince will also save the realm in its darkest hour, and quite possibly all the realms." She said.

"So what she's saying is you're the messiah of this realm and you were forcibly kissed by Baltor?" DuFour asked.

"I hope I'm not the messiah, but yes I was forcibly kissed by Baltor." Palladium wanted to add "and Ogron" but had a feeling it would make everything else worse.

"Oh Palladium I forgot to mention this to you, but the Ladies' Court has a warrant for your arrest. I thought you might want to hear it from me and not the guards." Sophie said.

"A warrant for my arrest, what the Hell did I do to deserve a warrant!" Palladium screeched out.

"Well the first was for ignoring the calls of the Queen or the Ladies' Court, which counts as disobeying the government. Another is using a damn evolutionary spell! You know it's absolutely forbidden and counts as breaking of the law if used! You could've died!" Sophie shouted at Palladium.

"Well actually if you use the spell incorrectly." Wizgiz piped up. Sophie immediately turned her wrath on Wizgiz.

"You there what is your name!" She demanded.

"Uh my name is Wizgiz!" He replied. He cringed when he saw a malice glint in her eyes.

"Wizgiz I'm going to get you what you did to me all those years ago!" She shouted like a banshee and quickly reached for her cane to beat Wizgiz over the head. Wizgiz was able to transform into a small rat before she was able to hit him, and wanted to thank Palladium for saving him by restraining her.

"I'm going to get you four-leafed Irish bas-" She was unable to finish because Palladium cast a spell on her to transport her home. Wizgiz let out a sigh of relief and so did Palladium.

"W-well that was the most entertaining carriage ride I have ever had!" DuFour joked. Palladium had the urge to shout obscenities to her but held it back in the presence of Avalon.

"That was one of the reasons I was glad about leaving my realm. Once we arrive at the castle you'll see the rest." Palladium simply said.

After Sophie's outburst in the carriage, the majority of the carriage ride was silent. DuFour read a book; Wizgiz was talking to the chatty cabby, while Palladium just looked out the window in fear of the approaching view of the castle. He felt so apprehensive and frightened about meeting his old friends and he has to face them, and he had to relive all that humiliation and memories. He wanted to be reassured everything is going to be okay, but not by himself. He didn't even notice that his own left hand reached for Avalon's right, he noticed it when Avalon gave a reassuring squeeze. He instantly turned his head to find Avalon smiling at him; it was such a beautiful smile! Palladium just couldn't help but smile back at him; he felt so much love for the man. He was so very tempted to kiss the man if it wasn't for DuFour being in the carriage, then she'll have much more to talk about it. He could feel that the evolutionary spell was breaking and immediately yanked his hand from Avalon's; he just couldn't expose who he was on the inside. He didn't look at Avalon, but he could tell that he hurt him.

Oh shit! He thought. The spell will be broken soon and if that happens I'll go back to my timid, effeminate form! I need to stop thinking about love or else I'll be weak again! Damn why did I have to fall in love with Avalon? Why couldn't I resist him? He's so kind and handsome; it's too bad he never loved me. Even though he told me before that he'll always love me then why did he leave me like that? Was I that bad at sex? Or did he really do it for my own protection as Evalon said. Evalon was short for evil Avalon; he needed to keep those two discrete in his mind somehow. Well at least this time I could try to be friends with him if I wasn't so gun hoed about sleeping with him. Palladium really did miss having sex with him, even if it was with his evil side. His thoughts were disrupted by the sudden halt of the carriage; they have finally arrived at the castle.

The castle was built from white bricks and had an arch that was wide enough to let even a Giant through, it looked exactly like it was from a fairytale. The castle is in a shape of square, with four giant white bricked towers that had dark green roof tiles. All large white walls with French windows and stained glass ones, he felt nostalgic. He can literally smell the roses and the oils and perfumes, ah how feminine he thought. He can't wait to see the court yard again and the roof, hopefully the roses have been tended too while he was away. Hopefully Gydia didn't sell them all to make a quick profit! He thought.

"Oh shit." He cursed softly. He almost forgot about the Ladies' Court, he'll be dead in less than five seconds if they see him. Sophie will rat him out once she gets here, which hopefully won't be for another two hours. Oh boy Lydia will kill him if he finds and Sophie will kill Wizgiz too. But by then they'll be long gone and everything will return to normal, right?

"Here we are the room of stories!" The tour guide cheerily said. She had a blue business suit on and is beautiful like most elves. She had short wavy white hair and has light green-blue eyes, she is definitely too perky and annoying at the same time. Almost as annoying as the flying books in the room, most of the books circled around Palladium and documented him. He thanked whatever deity that he was all the way in the back, so the students wouldn't notice or see him. He hated these books they captured all his thoughts and write them down in permanent ink, and if anyone read this right now he'll be so mortified. How could this get possibly worse?

"PALLADIUM YOU'RE ALIVE!" Rydia shouted. She had long white hair that reached her waist and a red hair band, her eyes are bright red. She had on a red business suit and black stiletto heels with gold hoop earrings. She nearly tackled Palladium to the ground and embraced him tightly; he could hear most of the girl cursing and DuFour saying softly that she lost her bet.

"Y-Yeah I guess I am." He silently added "for now" because once Lydia sees him he'll be good as dead.

"Well you got taller." She said, trying to make small talk. He could detect in her tone that she wasn't a huge fan of his evolution either.

"Yeah so where's Lydia?" He asked. Her happy smile immediately fell when Palladium asked that, replaced with a look of worry and concern.

"She's not in a good mood." She simply stated.

"Does she still wield a mace?" He asked.

"No not anymore." She replied and Palladium let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's good for a second there I thought I was going to die." He joked.

"She now wields an electrified mace." She grimly stated. Palladium could literally feel his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Oh w-well she's not here right now is she?" He asked, and he already has an escape plan in mind.

"Oh shit here she comes now!" Rydia said, and then the familiar sound of heels clacking against the stone floor made Palladium shudder in fear. Palladium let out a gasp when he felt Rydia nearly ripping his arm off and forcing him towards a door, he didn't recognize this door and tried telling Rydia, but she wouldn't listen.

"You'll be much safer in here!" She said and opened the door and pushed Palladium in and locked the door. Lydia came in and looked so very calm that the students thought in their minds that Rydia was lying, she's far too calm and pretty to kill him. She has long white hair that curls hear the end and has ringlets; she is as white as everyone here and has bright blue eyes. She had on a sky-blue sheath dress which outlined her hips and cleavage nicely with blue stiletto shoes. Most of the girls were in awe of her beauty and her positive aura, she smiled sweetly at them.

"There you are Rydia I have been looking for you all day! We have much to discuss." She said with a smile, it wasn't a pleasant smile to Rydia.

"Yes we do, but I have to um help Cassandra here with um guiding around the Alfea students today!" Rydia lied. Cassandra nodded her head in agreement; she didn't want to risk losing her job just for the truth. Lydia had a skeptical look her face, but didn't say anything and left. Rydia and Cassandra let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Remind me to give you a bonus." She said to Cassandra. She ran to door where she locked Palladium in and unlocked out, but when she opened it Palladium wasn't there.

"Uh Palladium if you're somehow cloaking yourself you can stop now, Lydia is gone!" Still no palladium only a closet sized room with nothing in it.

"Hey Rudolph, do you know where this door leads to?" She asked the servant that was passing by. Rudolph shook his head no and even Cassandra did too, this wasn't good.

"Oh this isn't good! Lucidia and Lydia will kill me!" She said out loud. She imagines that Palladium is in a horrible place and is being devoured by zombies; unbeknownst to her Palladium is safe sound in the far back past.


	2. The Cottage

The Exotic Rose Chapter One

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- Beauty and the Beast Instrumental Prologue, Pictures of You by the Last Goodnight

He could smell the leaves, how long was it that he last smelled leaves? Leaves still smelt like wet grass and dirt, maybe that's why he preferred flowers. He picked himself off the ground and groaned. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, this place couldn't be real! He was in the middle of a forest in autumn, so many different shades of yellow, red, and brown! He thought. He hadn't seen a forest like this since the last time he was in the Elfin Realm, in other realms they had the perfect weather and usually the plants were controlled to always be in bloom. He really did miss this kind of thing; no magical control over the seasons if everyone could see how beautiful this is then maybe no one would seek control over it he thought. Wait a minute! Where in the Hell am I? He thought. He looked around and saw trees as tall as the sky and the ground I covered in leaves, it must be autumn and I'm stuck in a forest he deduced.

He noticed something else too, his clothes felt loose on him. He looked at his hands and saw they were back to its tan self and it's small again. The evolutionary spell must've finally broken he thought. It was bound to happen anyway, it probably would've last for another day anyway. He had his old hair color back which is earth brown; he hoped that he was still tall. He felt his face and notice it went back to its heart-shaped form, he could tell his eyes were back to being these huge eyes that was almost like anime characters' eyes. He felt his hair and notice it was wavy and reached his butt, instead of being straight. How odd I never had wavy hair, it must be a side-effect he thought. Great I'm back to my old vulnerable, effeminate self he thought. He tried using magic to get hime, but nothing happened. He tried various spells and still nothing happened it took about ten minutes of futile attempts before he realized that he had no magic or this realm is preventing him to do magic.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud, of course no one replied. He still had one way to get out of these woods and it was by listening to the voice of nature. He closed his eyes and took deep breath and inhale, he let it out.

"Go straight and keep running!" The voice said. He did so and kept running and running for what seemed like forever before he stopped at a clearing. He stopped to rest and sat right in the middle of the clearing, it must've been just spring because all the flowers of blooming. There were yellow dandelions that roared in pride of their color, the blue violets that matched the color of sorrow, and the most peculiar of all were the roses! Roses always grew in bushes, well unless they were enchanted or someone cast a spell on them to make them grow similarly to dandelions. They were still very beautiful and there was a small stream running through it. This almost reminded him of playing with his cousin in a field like that; the last time he played with him was when he was just five. Magic doesn't bode well with Woodland Elves.

One of the first lessons of survival that his father taught him is that if you follow a river upstream there might be a village or house nearby that can assist you, thank goodness he had a good memory or else he would be in trouble. He could rest again once he finds shelter or a farmer, it wasn't cloudy but his voice of nature is telling him that it'll rain very soon. He followed the river and the longer he walked the less tree he saw, he hoped this was a sign he was near a village or a farm. Within a few minutes of walking he spotted a small cottage and a field of the same peculiar roses that he saw in the clearing, it truly is a beautiful sight to see shelter. It was a white-washed cottage with a blue roof and a small blue door with a silver doorknob. There is a window on the left and right side of the door, they were in desperate need to be cleaned he noted. While taking a close look he noticed that the roof had a hole in it and needed to be thatched, which he has no idea how to do. The paint on the door is chipped and needed to be repainted; the roses were possibly the only thing that didn't need fixing on the outside.

He walked down the small dirt path that lead to the door and knocked; he waited a few minutes and knocked again and again and again. No one answered and he opened the door, his first thought of the inside of the house is that there was dust and grime everywhere. I hope there isn't anything broken in here, he thought. The chestnut floor is covered in dust and looks more like dirt than a floor, the walls were a carnation pink but there were some marks on the walls that need to be washed off. There were two other rooms, one was the kitchen and the other is the bedroom. He was currently in the living room that doubled as a dining room.

The living room has a pink love seat that was comfortable enough to sleep on, and there was a small, empty bookshelf. The dining room part of it was a long oak table with six oak chairs to go with it; this room sure could use some décor he thought. He walked into the kitchen and it wasn't as bad as the living/dining room. There were three wooden counters and two pink, wooden cabinets above them, but he almost laughed at the stove. The stove was just so old! He has only seen one like this at Nursemaid Sophie's house; it was an old, black wooden stove. It wasn't a stove made of wood, but it uses wood as its main fuel. Well at least I won't have to build a fire to cook the food, he thought. There was a closet that contained spices, herbs, a cauldron, some rags, a bucket, and a broom. Most of the herbs and spices were not made only for food and medicine, but for potions as well. There was a door that can open from the top or bottom that leads to the backyard. Palladium went to the backyard in hopes to find some food or maybe some clothe that fit, hey if this house is old-fashion then maybe it'll have a clothesline too.

The backyard didn't have any flowers, but had more than what he bargains for. There was a vegetable garden that had: onions, tomatoes, lettuces, cabbages, strawberries, cucumbers, eggplants, and some peppers growing. They all looked ripe for the picking too! There was a sundial about two feet away from the vegetable garden; he read it and the time says three pm. There were two sheds, one look fairly like a miniature version of the house while the other is made of random pieces of metal. Palladium decided he would go in the nice-looking shed, there was a wooden floor but everything was clean and neat unlike the house. There was a table and above it a shelf full of ingredients, he notices that the ingredient were for making Rose oil and perfume. Well that explains the absurd amount of roses, he thought. He also notices there was a huge crate full of Rose oils, Rose waters, and Rose perfumes. Well at least he'll have some way to make a living now if he's stuck here.

The other shed was filled to the brim with tools like hammers, saws, and nails, but none of them were electrical. It also had baskets this must be what they used to store all the vegetables away he thought. There was also some buckets filled with paint and some brushes, there were some scraps of wood and roof tiles. He would need all this to fix up the house and make it decent, but he doesn't know how to fix a roof. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, it was time to get to work.

Palladium was fairly certain that he'll never move again without feeling sore again, it was nine o' clock now and he has been working since three. The floors were washed and polished, the walls were dust and repainted a tea green, clean the windows, repainted the front and back door, clean the kitchen, clean all the dishes, found the pots and pans, organize the sheds, dusted the bookshelf, cleaned the stove, scrub the toilet, made the bed, picked all the vegetables and stored them in baskets, and finally cleaned all the furniture. He didn't know how to thatch a roof, but will find someone to do it tomorrow. He'll also visit town tomorrow too. There was this old, worn beaten path that led to town; he found it while he was chopping some wood for kindling. He was hungry and filthy from all the work he had to do; he'll rinse off first and then make some vegetable soup for dinner. He'll have to fill a large metal tub with water and bathe outside because the house didn't have a shower or a bathtub, but it had a toilet at least.

He sighed and stretched before going to grab some shampoo, oil, and soap made with roses, he also spent a good amount of time creating those bath essentials. He also grabbed a clean white towel, fresh underwear, and a satin, tea green negligee which is a knee-length women's nightgown. The negligee is the only nightwear he could find and he didn't want to wear his oversized, filthy clothing to sleep. There was another dress, but it was more for going to town than sleeping. He filled the tub with water from the river; it seems clean enough, and used a bucket to scoop it up and pour it over his hair. Oh the water was so cold; it must've recently thawed out he thought. What would've warmed him up the most right now would be Avalon bathing with him, oh too hot!

Palladium feels so refreshed after having a bath and a hearty supper, even though there was no meat, but he was so clean and full now! He was in the only bedroom of the house and this was the room that he had to clean the least. It had a four-poster dark wooden bed, it is a queen-sized bed and had dark green quilt with two fluffy pillows. The walls were tea-green and the floor is made of oak and is polished, he has an oak dresser that has his clothes and another dress in it. He had a vanity table that has all sorts of brushes, lipsticks, perfumes, and hair accessories; it actually reminds him of Scarlett's vanity from Gone with the Wind. There was a small window that opens up and nice green checker curtains, and then there was a door that leads to the toilet and sink. The whole house has no electricity, so at night he has to use candles that he found in one of the draws of the vanity table.

He still had a few thoughts that he pondered over like, how did he get here and why? Was it the door that dropped him here? Will he be able to go home? Are people worried about him? Is Avalon worried about him? Was he frantically searching for him like he imagined. Would it take years to get back to him? And if he gets back would Avalon embrace him and kiss him? Would he play piano for him again? Would they waltz at night and continue it in the bed? Does Avalon even want him? He sighed and pushes those thoughts away; he drifts into a deep slumber where he had dreams of Avalon and an evil wizard.


	3. The Priest

The Exotic Rose Chapter Two

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Long, Long Time Ago by Javier Navarrete, Day of the River from Spirited Away

For breakfast he had some more vegetable soup and some stream water (he boiled it of course) He watered all his plants and made some more Rose oil, he then changed into the only clothes that fit him. Unfortunately he has to wear a short green cotton dress that reached to his knees with black slippers; he was going to pawn his oversize clothes off to get some money. He decided not to wear the necklace Avalon, no Evalon, made him. The necklace is made of gold and there is gold that is shaped like a diamond. In the center of it is a diamond-shaped emerald and around it is words inscribed in gold, the words were ancient and only Paladins know what it means. Evalon told him that this necklace would protect him, yeah right. He left in the dresser draw because he was afraid someone might steal it if someone saw him wearing it, the necklace could make a person rich for two lifetimes if they pawn it. Palladium put his clothes and Rose oil in a basket, and left.

Palladium had a joyous walk on the dirt path, but once he reached town everything changed. The town has grey cobblestones and the buildings were made of wood and hay, unlike his little cottage. These buildings were much bigger than his cottage, but they are much shoddier! The people were dressed like they were in the Middle Ages; the women were so covered up! Maybe that's why people were whispering about him, it was because of how he dressed. He actually heard a woman say that he looks like a harlot, he in fact walked up to her and ask for the nearest pawn store. She looked confused and gave directions to a woman that would happily pay for his things. He walked for nearly ten minutes before he could find the shop, the further he walked into the town the more fairies were there. The houses changed too, the houses now have bricks and roof tiles. I guess this is where the rich, noble families resides he thought.

The shop is in between two buildings, the shop reminded him much of his cottage. The shop has a pink door and roof tiles, the walls is made of wood and painted white. There are French windows, the wood is painted pink. There's a white picket face that surrounds the house and a small white gate, in the yard is a small table and four chairs. There's a sign that says, "Ariel's Tailor Shop" he frowned. Is this the same Ariel I know? He thought. Ariel is a fairy from the Realm of Dreams; she is the last of the Dream Fairies. Palladium used to work in her shop when he was just a kid; it was before he lost his memories or met the Ladies' Court. He walked right inside, with his crate full of goods to sell.

The inside is much grander than the outside, he thought. The floorboards are blue and the room is a tacky shade of pink, there is a small alcove above with pink floorboards and blue walls. The staircase leading to the alcove is a black spiral one; in the alcove are shelves of books, toys, potions, chests, and scrolls. Mannequins, some with wings, are scattered all over the store each with a different outfit on. There's a table that takes up almost half the room on it are shoes and hats, the other half of the room has racks of clothing most of which were dresses. On the left side of Palladium is a long counter with an antique cash register on top of it and a bell; behind it were shelves of candy and jewelry. On the right side of Palladium is another counter with an antique, silver cash register, behind it were empty shelves. Palladium rang the bell, hoping that the owner would come.

"Hello I'm Ariel, the owner of Ariel's Tailor Shop, how can I be of service?" Palladium turned around and came face to face with Ariel, the owner of the shop. She has long pink hair that is in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes, she has pale skin and pink, glossy lips. She is wearing a green dress shirt with a brown bodice over it; she has on a long, buffed out green skirt with brown shoes. Two thoughts came to Palladium's mind at the moment she appeared. One was that she looks more like a barmaid now than a shop owner, and the other is that she doesn't even recognize him.

"Yeah I'm here to sell this." Palladium shows her the crate and she looks inside to see that there were clothes and bottles.

"Why these are Rose oils and perfumes, is it not?" She asked.

"Yes I'm here to sell this and the clothes." He replied.

"Oh so you must be the new owner of the Cottage of Passion!" She exclaimed.

"Cottage of Passion?" He asked.

"It's the only place that can grow Earth's best roses and be made into something useful like perfume and oil, and of course it has been known as a place for the weary traveler." She replied.

"Oh so that explains the roses, I'm not the new owner. I just happen to be in town and I wanted to know some things, you see I'm not from Earth." He said.

"Oh I can tell you're half Woodland elf and human and you're from the Elfin Realm." She said.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"Well you see, you have the habit of brushing your hair behind your ear while you talk and it reveals how pointed it is. You're far to light to be a full Woodland elf, so I guessed that you have some human in you. And you obviously didn't know where you were or how you came to be here." She replied.

"Oh so where am I and what day is it?" He asked.

"Well today is Saturday the 20th of April and the year is 408. You are on Earth in the country known as Britain in the town called Nebulas." She replied. His heart stopped, he wasn't in another realm he was in the past! Is that whole Butterfly Effect theory true? If it is he probably ruined most of the future by now, he hopes it isn't. He learned in his History class that all of the Elves, which include the Woodland and Light Elves, were driven out of Earth and into the Realm they currently reside nearly four centuries before. They practiced isolationism ever since and pretty much passed on distrust of fairies, especially the Earth ones, to each generation, the Woodland Elves still feel hatred towards them. Wait a minute how could he have a wood stove or a toilet? It took Earth like another fourteen hundred years before they could reach that level of technology, only the other Realms have technology like this! Wait a minute there were fairies on Earth still! This was before Ogron and his gangs got rid of them and screwed up humanity, he was pretty much in Earth's Golden Age. Wow he wasted his time boiling water when the water is purest thing on the planet thanks to the Fairies of Earth.

"You know if I were you I would use a spell to hide those ears, or else you might get killed by a human!" She said. Palladium blinked in surprise, but then sighed. He almost forgot that the Elves hated the Fairies, and the humans hated the Elves for hating their protectors. He couldn't use magic, no matter how hard he tries.

"I'm sorry, but I can't use magic. Would you conceal my ears, please?" He asked. She smiled kindly at him and said a few magic words, and his ears became normal and round like a human.

"Don't worry I won't rat you out, in fact I want to live in that realm. Unfortunately permanent citizenship takes a long time to process, especially for a fairy. I've been waiting for half a century for it now. I'm from the Realm of Dreams and I'm sure you know that my realm was destroyed a century ago, and now I'm the last of the true line of Dream Fairies." She said. Oh she's only two centuries old right now, he thought.

"Well I hope you get your citizenship and how much you think all of this would be worth?" He asked.

"Well I say about three cold coins, but I have something better in mind for you." She replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How about you sell your roses and your rose products here, you'll have a job and I can finally have some use for that other counter. Of course you'll have to give me a cut of your profits to me because you would be practically renting that space from me." She replied.

"Well okay, just until I can find my way back home. Can you make me some clothes, please?" He asked.

"Oh finally I get to make some clothes for someone! What would you like? Some Spring styles or perhaps some Summer ones?" She asked and pulled out some measuring tape.

"Well I need clothes for all four seasons; I need nightgowns, underwear, shirts, pants, shoes, and vests." He replied and she frowned at him.

"You don't need shirts or pants! All ya' need is dresses and shoes, and besides you'll be much more comfortable and attractive in that than in some tight, ugly pants!" She said.

"Dresses won't keep me warm in the winter and they tear easy." He stated.

"Kid I guess you've been around Woodland Elves for too long to realize that magic can do almost anything, except to conjure up a decent man. My dresses can't get holes and I can create some coats to keep you warm! I suggest we go for short dresses until winter starts." She said.

"I notice that most of people hear are covered up, so I wouldn't really blend in if I don't wear what they're wearing." He said.

"Haven't you notice that the Fairies practically wear short everything, I mean surely by now you've seen a few Fairies, they're allowed to wear that kind of style without worrying about what humans will think about them because they protect and help Earth. I'm so tired of seeing just Fairies wearing whatever they want without get criticize! It's time to see someone who isn't a fairy to look better than they are!" She said. He couldn't help but found her statement ironic because she's a fairy and she's getting fed up with other Fairies, how ironic! He knows it would be pointless to try and change her mind; it would be best if he do what she says and then question it later.

"O-Okay I get it, the colors that are suited for me is: red, green, white, and black. If I wear too much blue I'll look like muddy water, if I wear too much yellow I look like a corn husk. Silver is too boring, pink is too bold, and orange is far too tacky." He said. She flashed him a triumphant grinned and began measuring him, right behind her a notepad and a pen took notes of him when she orders them.

"I'll give you some new black slippers too; you need more high-heeled shoes in your closet. Don't be worry all of my high-heel shoes make you feel no discomfort or stress, magic is amazing no?" She asked. He nodded in agreement; he still needs to know where he can find an open market and some candles. He wants at least some bread and meat to go with his meals, and maybe some milk and apples.

"Ariel, do you know where I can find an affordable market?" He asked. Ariel looked up and blinked at him in surprise at his lack of knowledge.

"You don't know much about this place do you? There's an early morning market and afternoon market about two blocks away, I suggest the afternoon market for you. It starts at one o' clock and ends at five. I presume you have no candles to light up your cottage right?" Palladium blinked in shock, is he that easy to read or is she a mind reader?

"Yeah, so am I that easy to read?" He asked.

"Yes you are dear; oh don't be ashamed of it. That means your honest with yourself and others around you, it's rare to see a person like you these days. You express your emotions freely, not just through your eyes but through the rest of your body. I have another idea, why don't you open your cottage to the weary traveler?" She suggested.

"My cottage is a one-room place and the couch isn't so soft to sleep on neither is the floor." He stated.

"Well this is what I get for not explaining the whole story about the Cottage of Passion. The cottage shifts to add rooms when someone is staying over the night, there use to be a young woman that lived there. She was very beautiful and the roses only blossom for her because she was so beautiful, or so the story goes. Then one day she met a rich Count and moved away, it was then that her roses stopped blooming. You must be really good with roses if you can make oils and perfumes from them." She said.

"Let's just say I have a way with them." He said.

"I can tell I have some candles that you can borrow. These candles will never burn out and just one of them can light up the entire room." She said.

"Oh thank you very much for helping me." He said.

"It was my pleasure, dear. I suggest you go to the market now if you want to get some decent meat at a good price." Finally done with her work she goes to her office to make the outfits, Palladium was about to leave but then he heard shout something else.

"I'll have these outfits sent to your house when I'm finished, ya' better hurry off now!" She shouted and Palladium left.

"Oh I forgot to tell him that the cottage won't add anymore rooms if he truly loves the person that is staying overnight, oh well what are the odds of that happening?" She returned to making the outfits.

It has been three weeks since he was sent back in time, and in that time he made money from his Rose products and letting the weary travelers rest. Well he didn't really make much money from the people who stayed overnight, but he did get some things from them. Like cheese from a traveling salesman, bread from an out-of-town baker, an apple tree from a tree wizard, and a magical clock from an old man. It would really be nice if a carpenter came to stay overnight, at least he'd get his roof fixed. Ariel grimly informed him that the local carpenter around here is out of town, building some schools in France. That's just great, he thought sarcastically.

It's Friday and he just got off of work with an unopened bottle of wine, the wine was congratulation present from Ariel for making a hundred gold coins so far. He's wearing an emerald color dress with a fluffy, white petticoat under it, the dress barely reaches his knees He has a dark green bodice over it with black lace for the ribbons, his dress is sleeveless and has on black slippers with a small stringy bow on each slipper. Ariel told him that he was going to have another traveler tonight and the great thing about this one he can actually fix the hole in his roof! Fridays are always good days, he thought. When he entered his cottage he notices something not quite right about it. It wasn't that he was displeased the roof was finally fixed, he in fact was very please, but there's a pile of armor on top of his couch. It wouldn't be the first time someone put their possessions on top of his couch, but he still felt very uneasy. He smells something delicious and went to investigate who was in his kitchen; his heart almost stops at the sight of the person.

This person has wavy red hair that reaches his shoulders; he has pale skin and bright blue eyes. He has a red soul patch on his chin, thin, red arches for eyebrows. He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt that reaches past his knees and splits at the side of his legs, there's a silver belt that looks more like a tear-shape tiara with a ruby center around his lower abdomen. He has on black leggings and black boots, Palladium knew this person. He's the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle, he brought Earth into chaos, he kissed him, and he's Ogron! He clutches the wine bottle in his hand and silently steps closer; he should smash the bottle over his head. He should keep hitting him until his brain mixed with the floor; he should prevent the chain of tragedies. No he should be thanking him for fixing the roof and for making dinner, he shouldn't destroy time because he might stop his own existence.

"So you're Palladium? Ariel was right you are a beautiful man." He commented, not once tearing his attention from the stew he is cooking. Palladium didn't know what to do, he should be replying or at least make some noise but he was at loss for words.

"What chimera got your tongue?" He asked teasingly. Palladium slowly nodded his head no and the awkward silence resumed.

"Dinner will be served soon, you should find a seat." He said. Palladium nodded his head and went to the dining room and sat down, and then a thought struck him. Why the Hell is he listening to Ogron? He should be kicking his leather-clad ass out of here; he should be yelling at him, he should…..duck now because plates and silverware were flying to the table!

"What the goodness is going on!" He shouted out loud. He ducked again when the stew and rolls flying down on to the plates and into the bowls; he turned his attention to a smirking Ogron.

"Nice to know that you don't use Satan's place of birth, but I would like it even better to know if you believe in God or not." He commented and took a seat across Palladium. Palladium has been raised his whole life on atheistic beliefs, well at least with his father and his time with the Ladies' Circle, so was most of the Elfin population.

"Sorry I was raised on atheistic beliefs and there aren't enough stories for me." He said. Ogron frowned at him; he never knew that Ogron was religious or actually believes in God.

"Most of the bible is comprised of stories that teach lessons." He said sternly, did he touch a nerve or was he imagining?

"Alright then tell me one story and it better be interesting or else I might think this "God" is nothing but hogwash." He said dully. How odd he felt some excitement in hearing a story, maybe it's because he hasn't heard a story in so long.

"I'll start with one of the most popular stories, the downfall of Adam and Eve. Adam was created to tend to God's Garden of Eden and was allowed to eat from any tree, except the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. He worked diligently and never complained about it, but he grew tired and lonely and seeks companionship. He tried using the animals, but they weren't sufficient to all of his needs. After a long day of tending to the garden, he went asleep and God came up with a way to satisfy Adam. He used one of Adam's ribs and created a woman named Eve to be his wife and companion. Everything was perfect if it wasn't for the serpent that tempted Eve with Godhood."

"The serpent said that if she and Adam ate from the Tree of Knowledge that they would know what God knows, it took much persuasion from his end for Eve to finally eat the apple and she shared it with Adam. God is omnipotent and sees all, and when the couple bit into the apple he demanded an explanation. Adam blamed Eve and Eve blamed the serpent, Adam, Eve, and the serpent were forever banished from the Garden of Eden. The serpent became the Devil, while Adam and Eve lived a life of hardship and child pains, she bore him four children." He said. Palladium thought the tale was fascinating, but he didn't find it fair for this "God" to punish them both for that one mistake Eve made. Well it does make sense to banish Adam too because he loves Eve, but would he have truly gone with her if he had a choice to stay? The tale wasn't so bad, but it wasn't as interesting.

"It's not fair if you get to tell a story about your beliefs, I want to tell you a story that is widely known in my realm but not here." He said and finished eating his stew.

"Once upon a time in a realm, so very much like this, were two separate kingdoms. One kingdom embraced the riches of society; they enjoyed eating vegetables and having balls and performing magic. The other kingdom was much archaic than the first, they enjoyed hunting and eating meat and worshipping spirits. The two kingdoms were so very different that they had only one thing in common and that was their love for dancing. The sophisticated kingdom created something that looked graceful and captures the beauty of the moment, while the archaic kingdom created something that captures the emotions of the dancer and being 'light' on their feet."

"One day an old man from a village spied upon a young man from the archaic kingdom and another young man from the sophisticated kingdom, they challenged each other to a dancing contest to see whose dancing was better. The old man watched as the two danced themselves to death, they young men used every dance move that existed at the time while the old man learned to dance from just simply watching them. When the young men died the old man decided to honor them by creating a new form of dance called ballet, after combining the young men's names. It wasn't popular at first, but it eventually became the most known dance in that realm." He said and notices that Ogron had a puzzled expression.

"You've got to be kidding with me! You have never heard of ballet?" He asked in disbelief.

"I never even heard of the word up until now." He replied coolly. Palladium was flabbergasted; ballet was popularized in the other realms around this time. A fairy named Peaseblossom borrow, in Elfin Ballet class he learned that she stole, the dance style of ballet from a girl that she lost to in a dancing contest. Well he is a Fairyhunter, what use would he have for ballet? Well my existence in this time is already tampering with the fabric of space and time; it couldn't hurt just to show him a "few" moves. Palladium thought.

"Okay then I'll show you some moves." He said. He went to the living room and Ogron followed him, once Ogron had a seat Palladium took off his shoes and began to dance. He hummed "The Sugar Plum Fairy" out loud because he dances better with music. He felt like he was just eleven again, so carefree and all he had to worry about was his daddy. Before he had to worry about who he was, before he met Evalon, before he met Avalon, before Magix, before Ogron, before Valtor, before his dad got caught, before he lost himself, before…. Before what? Can there be something before, before? He was going to end with a bow, but his body unconsciously did the mime for "I love you" and he didn't realize he did it until it ended.

"Well that was very lovely." Ogron commented and applauded him for his performance. Palladium blushes, not from his praise but for unconsciously saying "I love you" with his body.

"Thanks I should show you to your room." He said and then he feels weird again like there is something not right about his cottage. When Palladium and Ogron reached the door to Palladium's room, he notices there should be a second door right next to it. The room which a guest occupies always appears right next to his room, maybe it has something to do with Ogron. He probably uses lots of ancient dark spells and this cottage was made of good, light spells, maybe the cottage was rebelling in presence of someone so dark. He couldn't sleep on a couch, even though he will bring the world to ruin someday, the couch was far too stiff. Well he could sleep in my bed, its big enough for the both of us. Palladium thought.

"Well I wouldn't want you sleeping on that stiff couch so you can sleep with me in my bed." He said. Ogron simply gave Palladium a grin in response, was it a lecherous or sinister one? He couldn't tell. This was going to be one long night, he thought.

Palladium has his back to Ogron and he still felt like he was being "undressed" by Ogron's gaze, and he really couldn't blame him. He was after all wearing a black satin slip with black borderline lace; if he bends over he would be showing his black panties to the world. It didn't help that Ogron was in nothing but his underwear, he felt so embarrassed about looking at another man's naked chest. He blames Avalon and Evalon for that, he's so use to gazing at their chest that he would never even think to look at other men's. Palladium is basically in a ball and is very cold; it wasn't because Ogron hogs the sheets but because he rather not seems rude. He was so cold, he can feel himself shivering.

"Look I know these sheets won't be enough to keep you warm, so why don't I just hold you and let you saps the warmth out of me." Ogron suggested. Palladium turns beet red and thought of all the cons to that, but he couldn't find one. Besides it's just for one night, what could he do to him?

"Alright but if you try anything I'll kick you out of here!" He warned and slowly crawled his way to Ogron's arms. He was just so warm, like a fire he couldn't help but bury his head into Ogron's chest. He heard Ogron chuckling at him and he was fairly tempted to back away from him, but he didn't want to lose the warmth.

"You're like an icicle, goodnight little rose." He said teasingly.

"And you're hot-headed, goodnight Priest!" He countered and drifted off to sleep.

"Oh wait I should've also tell him that the cottage can't add an extra room if the man will damage him in the near future, but what are the odds of that happening?" Ariel laughed and returned to stitching up a pair of leggings.


	4. The Picnic

The Exotic Rose Chapter Three

Suggested Theme:

Palladium- Monsters by Hurricane Bells, Roslyn by Bon Iver and St Vincent

Main Themes- Bittersweet Symphony by the Verve, Take Me Away by Globus

Palladium woke up in the middle, he was so sleepy that he could go back to sleep but instead he stares in wonder at Ogron. His blood-red hair was all over his neck and the pillow; he slowly breathes in and out. He looks very peaceful and nice when he's not being an evil bastard Fairyhunter, he couldn't help wonder why he was like this. He wasn't wondering why he looked peaceful, but why did he became a Fairyhunter because he couldn't imagine any child growing up wanting to seal away Fairies when they get older. Maybe he got abused by a Fairy or had a bad childhood. Still why would he want do this? Doesn't he feel any pity or sympathy towards his victim? This is Ogron he's thinking about, he never feels any remorse for his actions. He should ask him about his past; it wouldn't be wise asking him why he was a Fairyhunter directly. He'll do that in the morning, but for now he'll go back to sleep in Ogron's warm chest. He was indeed warm; maybe he's warm on the inside too. Palladium thought.

Palladium tossed and turned in the sheets, he then drowsily got up. He rubs his eyes and realizes that Ogron isn't in the bed, was it all just a dream? He yawns and stretches out; he goes and washes his face. Today was his day off and he has no idea what will he do today, maybe he could try to figure out Ogron some more that seems fun or at least informational. He puts on a simple white cotton dress and brushes his wavy dark hair; he needs to get his hair trim soon. This time he'll have his hair shorten where it reaches above his waist, he'll be able to manage his hair more easily after that. The aroma of strawberries and whip cream were in the air, and Palladium's stomach growls. Time for breakfast with an evil wizard that rips off Fairies' wings for power! Well since Fairies are still around and he's not acting like a heinously evil villain, this might be even before his Fairy Hunt or maybe before he became evil! Why did he choose to hunt Fairies? Was he always like that? Why would he do this? All of it can't be for power; there must be something else he thought. His stomach growled again and decides to go and get breakfast.

There was no hole in the roof; it was all patched up still so it wasn't a dream. He was still wearing his black satin slip, maybe I should've changed into something less revealing he thought. Oh well he can change out of this after breakfast, it smells like strawberry crepes in the dining room! On the table were two plates, one has three strawberry crepes while the other one has black pudding and eggs with tea. He's truly British isn't he, he thought. Ogron is at the table eating the plate with black pudding and eggs, while Palladium took the seat with the strawberry crepes and began eating them.

"I haven't had crepes this good since my dad died!" He said out loud and then he stopped eating. He hasn't thought about his father in a long time, he hasn't even visited his grave in almost three years. His father's grave must be entangled in weeds and dead flower petals, and his only excuse was Darkar trying to take over the world, Baltor nearly destroying all the realms, and Evalon. How selfish of me for forgetting about my dad, he thought.

"You're not even going to ask about how my dad died?" Palladium asked, whenever he brings his dad up in conversation usually it ends with him explaining how he died.

"Not during breakfast I won't." He replied and sips his tea. There was something in his eyes that seem off, it was like he was remembering something bad. Maybe his dad is dead too, it wouldn't be a shock since human life expectancy in this time is considerably low. Fairies are still here though and there is no war and all food and water is pure, so it might not be that but it seems the mere mention of death seems to almost pain him. They didn't talk for the rest of breakfast.

"Oh hey kid what are you doing here?" Ariel asked. It was Saturday and lunchtime drew near, Ogron left his home about an hour ago because he's going to meet his friends. Palladium is dressed in a strapless, long, and white cotton dress, he has a picnic basket with a loaf of bread, cheese, some apple jam, and water in a sealed glass jar (this is his version of bottled water). He was just here to pop in and say hello, and then he will leave to go the lake near his cottage.

"Oh I just came to say hello." He said casually.

"So how was your night with Ogron?" She asked.

"Great actually, but I kind of wanted to ask you something about him." He replied. Maybe she knows more about Ogron, since she actually bothered to remember his name most of the time she only remembers people's names if they were wealthy, indebted to her, or her friend.

"Oh and that would be?" She asked while stitching a sleeve to a wedding dress.

"Do you know anything about Ogron's past?" He asked. She stops stitching the dress and turns to face him, she has an expression that was in between shock and suspicion.

"Why do you want to about his past?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well last night when I was talking about my dad's death, he seemed a bit unhinged by it and I was wondering why." He explained.

"Don't tell him I told you this, and I cannot stress that part enough, but I know why. You see he grew up like most lads with a mother and father, his father was a priest while his mother was a witch. You see back then it was odd for a priest to marry someone not a fairy, it was almost unheard of when a priest marries a witch. Well his mother taught him magic while his father taught him about God and Jesus, he was well-educated and fed. Everything was fine until…" She paused, almost like she was deciding whether or not it would be wise to tell him the rest.

"Until what?" He asked.

"Well you see he lived in this village, which is now solely inhabited by Fairies that held a festival for those who reached Enchantix. Enchantix is where Fairies receive new wings that let them do all sorts of things like fly faster, teleport, or track something. Well since his mother was a witch and the father didn't care much for that festival, they stayed home. It was probably the worst decision ever. You see during that time the village wasn't being guarded, mostly because no one would dare attack a village full of Fairies, and that's when tragedy struck. You see their home was outside the village near the main road well this highwayman, actually footpad really, broke into their home. Well this footpad was really a fairy that went bad, which is rare, and she wanted money. The mother tried fighting this fairy to protect her son, but the fairy knew more magic than her and killed her right in front of him. The father, in a blind rage, tried to strike the fairy down with a sword but failed and got killed instead. The fairy was goading over her kills, not even realizing that Ogron grabbed the sword. He killed her and ran away from home, in fear he would be blamed for the murders." She said solemnly.

"S-So that explains why he was like that at dinner." And why he hunts Fairies he added in his mind. He probably blames the Fairies for the death of his loved ones and he hunts for vengeance, maybe he rips Fairies' wings off because of that festival other than power. His hatred and avarice is based upon tragedy, it almost explains everything except how he met his friends or how he created a spell to rip their wings off.

The clear blue lake is twinkling now, thanks to the bright rays of the sun, it was like the stars are in water. The sand felt so cool beneath his feet, he sits down on the white table cloth and buries his toes in the sand in front of him. It's such a beautiful day for a picnic he thought. He takes out a loaf of bread, apple jam, a butter knife, and a carving knife from the picnic basket; he breaks off a piece of bread and spreads some apple jam on it, he takes a big bite out of it and smiles in delight. It was so wonderful and perfect, it would be even better if he was here. Maybe then they could have a romantic picnic, but he's not here and their love was just an illusion. Palladium frowns and lowers his head; yes their "love" never existed, he never had a chance with him.

"Avalon was just a toy to you? Did you only want to sleep with me, was it really just sex or was it love? Either way you left me and took my heart, I wonder if you hid it in your sister's coffin or somewhere in that palace you call a home. It doesn't even matter, you don't want me anyway. But I want you even if you hurt me or not even notice me it wouldn't even matter because I love you; just being near you makes me happy. Dear goodness I'm pathetic." Palladium said out loud.

"No you're not this Avalon sounds like a master manipulator, you couldn't help but fall for him." A voice said. Palladium turns around and sees it's Ogron; he's dressed in tarnished silver armor and had a bloody sword in his hand, Palladium looked at the sword and wondered if he just killed someone.

"D-Did you just-" Palladium was interrupted by Ogron.

"What are you stuttering about? I just slewed a beast." He said.

"Don't you mean you just killed an animal?" Palladium asked.

"Animals are a more civilized term for beasts; to me animals that attack people I care about are nothing more than beasts." He replied. How eloquent, he thought.

"Would you like to join me?" Palladium said and offered a piece of bread to Ogron, wordlessly Ogron takes it. Palladium cuts a piece of cheese for him and hands it to him; he takes out the jar of water and places it between him and Ogron.

"Déjà vu." Palladium said and nibbles on some cheese.

"What do you mean by Déjà vu?" Ogron asked.

"My dad and I used to do this all the time when I was little, you use to go to a lake much like this and just have a picnic. He would tell me some tales like how the Beast found true love or something about pomegranates. What was the tale called again?" Palladium asked out loud.

"It was called the 'Rape of Persephone' it's a tale from Ancient Greece." Ogron replied and Palladium blinked in puzzlement.

"Don't tell me that you never heard of Ancient Greece! The Greek Gods are the most known figures on earth; you really aren't from this Realm." Ogron said. In the Elfin Realms they were taught about Earth, since they 'took' most of the culture of earth, the only things they didn't take was the folklore or mythology. His father was the only one who informed him, somewhat, about some of earth's mythology. Most of it was fairytales.

"All of this sounds interesting but I want to know about the 'Rape of Persephone' right now. If I hear all the tales now then we won't have anything to talk about! Remember our agreement from last night, you tell me a tale and I'll tell you one from my Realm." Palladium said. Ogron shrugged and took a swig of the water from the jar before telling the story.

"Persephone was the daughter of Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest; she was very lively and beautiful. Her hair was darker than the Redwoods, but as wavy as the tides. Her eyes were the deepest shade of sapphire and her skin was whiter and smoother than porcelain. She always looks like she was blushing for her cheeks were always pink with life; she was definitely one of the most beautiful Goddesses that ever existed. And Hades wanted her, her liveliness and love. Hades is the God of the Underworld and the Dead; he was not liked at all or welcomed at Mount Olympus."

"Zeus decided to give her to Hades; it was either to prevent war or Hades persuaded him. Persephone spotted a purple flower that she's never seen before and decides to go pick it and when she did a hole appeared from the ground and Hades came out with his black chariot. Persephone tried to outrun it but she was caught within seconds and is taken to the Underworld, when Demeter couldn't find her daughter she let out a cry of fury and went to Zeus. She demanded him to get Hades to return her beloved daughter, but he wouldn't. So Demeter went back to earth and disguised herself as a human, she wanted to see if someone would be a good host to her in her time of need."

"She was soon taken in by a family, the family of course didn't know that she was Demeter, and stayed with them for some time. She was very fond of the little boy, Demophon, of that family and decided to make him immortal; she coated him with ambrosia and threw him in the family's hearth every night. She was almost done but then the parents walked in and screamed at fright, she grew angry at them and taught his brother Triptolemus about agriculture. She eventually went to the Underworld herself to retrieve her daughter, now with Zeus's permission, and bring home. Hades knew this and had Persephone eat four pomegranate seeds, making her stay four months of the year with him. When Persephone had to descend to the Underworld it became winter and when she came back up again it became spring. In the Underworld she was a queen, but when she left she became Goddess of the spring." Ogron said.

"So this is a story about how the seasons came to be! But why is it called the 'Rape of Persephone'?" Palladium asked.

"It was called that because she got forced to marry against her will, so it was more a rape of her will but she did love him eventually." He replied. Rape of her will, is it possible to have your will raped? Palladium thought. It hasn't happened to me yet thank goodness he thought.

"Now it's my turn to tell a story." He was titillated with excitement.

"It's not another dance story is it?" Ogron asked dully.

"No this time it involves weapons, more specifically a sword!" He replied.

"It was almost two centuries ago that the sophisticated kingdom and archaic kingdom had a war, it was all over one sword. This sword was long and thin that had a slight curve to it, the handle is silver while the blade is made of pure white diamonds it was very much like an earth's kilji. This sword was known as Lucifer's Sword, it brought people back from the death. The archaic kingdom wanted to resurrect their fallen princess named Dahlia from the dead, hoping that the prince would come back for her. While the sophisticated kingdom wanted to bring back their prince, believing that he's dead and if he came back so would peace."

"The war lasted for almost decade, ten long bloody years. The sophisticated kingdom was able to get the sword but only thanks to the archaic kingdom's Seer, she predicted that they would get the sword and since the archaic kingdom was so spiritual they gave up. The sophisticated kingdom with the sword they have they'll be able to bring back their loved ones that die during the war, but the sword was black now. They tried reviving their loved ones, but it wouldn't work. It turns out that once the sword is used for selfish purposes or stained in blood that it will turn black and not work. Since the sword was useless now, the King passed it on to the next king and next as a decoration. The once pure and noble sword was tainted with blood and vengeance." Palladium said.

"So vengeance and the people's selfish desires made the sword tainted? So avenging ones loved ones is considered vengeance? So is it considered selfish to make the murderer pay for the crime by your own hands? To me it seems that sword was nothing more than a hoax, a lie cultivated to cause war." Ogron said. Maybe that story did touch a nerve, so does that mean the story Ariel told me was true about Ogron? He thought.

"I cannot give my opinion in that matter." Palladium said quietly.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ogron asked coolly.

"For I have never had to take vengeance, most of the times people take vengeance for me. My father taught me that vengeance is easy, but forgiveness is much harder but more fulfilling." Palladium replied.

"Excuse me for this, but your father is wrong. How can one truly forgive someone who ruined their life? Forgiveness seems more like a denial or an illusion of reality a temporary solution, vengeance is the physical manifestation of reality a permanent solution." Ogron said. Obviously you've never even attempted it, Palladium thought.

"Have you ever even tried to forgive?" Palladium asked.

"Quid pro quo, have you ever truly forgiven someone?" Ogron said. Palladium has forgiven people for little things, but is he referring to big things? The biggest thing was when Avalon's little sister killed his father and his father killed her before he died, he lost his father and she died. Did he forgive her? Can he forgive her?

"When I was nineteen I regained my memories and found my father, I was so happy to see him again but it was short-lived. The person I mentioned earlier, Avalon, had a little sister who grew far too obsessed with him and thought I was a home-wrecker so she was going to kill me, but unfortunately she killed my father instead and my father was able to kill her before he died. I never got a chance to forgive her." Palladium replied. There was silence for about five minutes before Ogron said something.

"Goodbye." Ogron said. He gets up and leaves; he puts the sword back into its sheath so that he wouldn't have to drag it.

"Goodbye, I hope we meet again!" Palladium said. Ogron was only here for one night, what are the odds of meeting again?

"Oh look at this I forgot to give this picture book back to Palladium." The picture book is actually a photo album, but in this time the camera wasn't invented yet in the other Realms or on earth.

"I'll just put it on a shelf and give it back to him Monday." She puts it on top of the "junk shelves" in back right next to the other knickknacks on the shelf.


	5. The Beast

The Exotic Rose Chapter Four

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Moment by Moby, Across the Universe by The Beatles

Main Themes- Beauty and the Beast by Nightwish, Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts

The sun was out and the lake is crystal-clear as usual, today was another beautiful day. Today is Sunday and tomorrow he'll have to go back to work, he hasn't seen Ogron since yesterday. Maybe that's the last time he'll ever see him again, it's not like they'll cross pass again right? Palladium ducks under the water again and comes up a minute later, his dark hair almost appeared black thanks to the water. He's swimming naked because he didn't want to get his clothes wet, or in this case, his pair of dark green shorts. He missed swimming like this, where he could feel himself almost merging with the water on all parts of his body. The last time he swam like this was with Evalon, they would always tease each other with kisses underwater and come up for heated, wet touches. What would make this day perfect would be sex, more specifically with Avalon he thought. He would even settle with Evalon right now, he sighs and goes back underwater trying to get rid of his heated thoughts.

It was almost dark now when he finally left the lake; he has on his shorts and a blanket over his shoulders with no shoes and holding a jar of clean water in his right hand, he was taking his time walking back home. No robbers or criminals would hide in these woods since many dangerous creatures are active at night, even if they somehow survive and make their way to town the Fairies or one of the townspeople will do them in. If a criminal somehow find him the water in his jar will stop them, the water is really a potion, when it makes skin contact with someone the potion will make the person fall asleep. He probably could've made the potion make a person nice, but that takes magic which he still can't use for some reason. Maybe this is one of the odd side effects of breaking the evolutionary spell, Wizgiz did warn him if the spell did break that the person may suffer from headaches, personality change, insomnia, or hearing random music that no one else hears. None of that happened to him instead he just can't perform magic, so it could be something else. It couldn't be because of the realm since earth has magic, for now. Maybe it has something to do with-

CRACK! WHAP! He was down in an instance, he wasn't unconscious but he could feel a knot forming on the back of his head. He dropped his jar when he fell, he couldn't move now because something heavy and warm settled on top of him. His wrists were grabbed and put in front of his head, great I'm either going to get raped or kill he thought. He could smell alcohol, the man reeked of it. He was able to get a glimpse of the man, he was just so unattractive! He had two brown beady eyes and greasy brown hair with two small brown eyes; he had on black leggings and dirty tunic with furry brown boots. He was at least double Palladium's weight and three times his height; he was most likely half-giant and twice as ugly as an ogre.

"Well looky' here uh a c-cute maiden and all a-alone uh at night uh!" The drunken man slurred. A mouth filled with jagged yellow teeth and holes, how disgusting! He thought.

"All maidens do enjoy a great feast uh and I hav' a you maiden!" The man was then reaching for his thigh; Palladium was trying to squirm his way out of this. He knew there was no point in screaming for help since town was miles away and it could attract more criminals, please let someone come! He thought. He saw a blur of black with some pink and the man was instantly off him, by the time he blinked he could hear a scream and a sickening crack. It was all silent for a few, brief seconds; it was then that he saw his hero. His hero wasn't a tall shiny knight or powerful wizard, but a wolf with odd features. The wolf was slightly bigger than most wolves; it had black fur and razor sharp claws with gleaming yellow eyes, it had tufts of pink hair and a bloody muzzle. No wolf could have pink hair, he thought. There was a member in the Black Circle that can shape shift he remembers, what was his name Anagon or Gantlos? He thought. No it was Duman that's it was Duman! He was the guy with the pink Mohawk and that beaky nose, he thought. There was something wrong with him though, he thought. Duman was slowly limping towards him, it was like he was about to pass out. Palladium looked for his jar and saw it shattered to pieces; Duman must've stepped in it he thought. Duman shape shifted back into his human form and finally passed out in front of him.

"Duman?" He asked tentatively and poked him in his side, he was breathing so it didn't affect him negatively. I just can't leave him here he did save my life he thought. He lifts Duman and settles him over his shoulder; he wasn't as heavy as Avalon which was relief. He began walking back to his cottage, intent on caring for Duman until he woke up.

Palladium lays Duman on the guest bedroom bed; he finally notices that Duman is bleeding from his right hand. He goes out of the room and into his own, and grabs his clean linen sheets. He starts tearing the sheet into strips and grabs about ten of those little strips and heads to the kitchen. He checks the spice and herbs cabinet where he keeps most of his ointments, he grabs a disinfecting ointment and heads back to the guest bedroom. He grabs Duman's hand and rubs the disinfecting ointment into his wound; he flinches in his sleep but doesn't wake up. Palladium then wounds the linen strips around Duman's hand, the ointment is an adhesive and helps keep the linen strips on to Duman's hand. The potion will make Duman sleep through the night, he thought. He's lying on top of the covers and it does get a bit cold at night without sheets, he thought. He goes outside to the cloths line and grabs the spare sheets; he goes back inside to the guest room, he gently covers Duman with the sheets and then another thought struck him.

"What will happen when Duman wakes up?" Will he react hostile like most people tend to do when they find themselves in a strange environment? Will he thank me? Would it be safe to leave him alone? He thought. He then decides to grab his pillow and quilt from his room; he goes back into the guest room, he puts the quilt and pillow on the floor. He's only a few feet away from Duman, in case he wakes up. The floor was hard, but he slept in worse. He soon falls asleep to the sound of Duman's soft snoring.

The chirping of the birds and the buzzing of insects woke him up, he felt something soft under him and he looks around the room. He sees a vanity stand, a dresser, and two doors; he realizes this place was his bedroom. How did I get here? He wondered. So was it all a dream? It felt so real he thought disappointed. He noticed something about the quilt, or more specifically what was under it, it was the same sheets that he had on the clothesline. The same sheets the he draped over Duman. It wasn't a dream after all, he thought. I should check if he's still here, he thought and got out of the bed. He then realized he was still wearing his pair of green short-shorts, he blushes. It would be very embarrassing to appear before someone in this state, especially in this time period. He goes over to his drawer and searches for something wholesome, which was hard considering how short these dresses Ariel made, after five minutes of rummaging and building a considerable large pile on the floor he finally gets dressed. He is wearing a dark-green, knee-length tunic, almost dark as emerald but more like jade, and a black hose with dark-brown leather turnshoes. He decides to wear the necklace Avalon gave him for once, he had nothing to worry about now since there's daylight and Fairies in the city.

He almost laughs at himself when he viewed himself in the mirror; I look like a rich, ambiguous nobleman from the middle ages, he thought. He looked more closely at himself, more specifically at his hair. His hair was almost black now but still retained some of its original color, which was like red clay with a dash of brown ginger, it parted at the middle and his side bangs were as wavy as his hair. His hair use to be bushy, frizzy, and reddish brown, when he used the evolutionary spell his hair became almost golden and straight, and now his hair was almost black and very wavy. He also notices that his skin is different now, it was still smooth and blemish free but it was more like a different color. Before he was tan, after the evolution he had a peach undertone like his father's, but now it was much darker than it once was so much darker than tan. He almost looked like a full Woodland elf; he was even tall as them and roughly the same height as Avalon. No time to think about him, it was time to see if Duman was here. He left his room and searches the house, even the backyard and he couldn't find him anywhere. He must've left; he thought and looked at the time. It was almost ten, he was late for work! He hadn't had breakfast yet, but he didn't want to lose his day wages just because he was hungry so he ran off without a morsel to eat.

The door opened to Ariel's shop and it made a loud BANG when it finally shut, she turns around to see Palladium out of breath. She would usually frown whenever he was late, but instead she flashed him a smile. He almost let out a gasp at that; she would usually bite my head off he thought. Maybe she found someone else to direct her rage or maybe she was offered a huge sum of money. Or maybe she's prepared something awful, was it for Palladium or someone else who's to say? She was a woman charged by greed, malice, lust, and love; and she never did anything for free. She gestured for him to come closer and he did, but slowly for he was afraid that she had something up her sleeve. No she always has something up her sleeve, he thought.

"Why are you so out of breath?" She asked. She knows why, but she just wants to his reason. It better be interesting, she thought.

"Well when I woke up late and….." He started.

"Oh I don't really care that your late, all that's matter is how your weekend with Ogron was? Isn't he the reason you're late?" She asked.

"Oh no something happened last night and it had nothing to do with Ogron at all." In a sense, he mentally added.

"Oh so what happened last night, was there a fight or a murder?" She asked excitedly. She always hungered for gossip; it was the only thing in this town that was interesting.

"Both actually." He replied.

"Well I won't dock your pay if you tell me!" She said. He needed all the money he can get, and besides maybe he can get some more information from her.

"Last night when I was walking back home from swimming in a lake nearby my humble abode, there was a drunk man, that might've been half-giant or ogre, he flirted with me and tried to have his way with me but I was saved. I was saved by a shape shifter known as Duman; he killed the man but was injured so I took him back to my cottage and cared for his wounds, but I never got the chance to properly thank him." He said.

"Oh so you got rescued by Duman? That's almost a shock." She said dully. Obviously she grew tired of it, like most gossip, and wants to get back to business.

"So you know who Duman is." He said.

"Well yes I do." She said.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" He asked. She then grinned at him, it wasn't a pleasant one, it was more like a grin that one would do when they're about to bribe someone or force them to do something.

"Well I could but you have a job to do and a delivery to make to a very valuable client!" She said. He sometimes, mostly against his will, delivers things for her; sometime to dangerous places or a shady character. He sighs knowing that he won't get the information unless he did what she asked.

"So who's the client?" He asked. It was probably some witch or a vampire in a morbid realm, he thought.

"Well his name is Zion and he's one of the richest, most eligible Paladins in all the realms." She said dreamily. She sounded like some lovesick schoolgirl, he thought.

"So what will I be delivering? Is it some new suits or something?" He asked. Usually her rich clients want suits or new capes.

"Oh he doesn't want some fancy cape or some well-to-do suit, but your roses." She replied.

"My roses, do you mean my rose oil or perfume?" He asked. She shakes her head like he's stupid.

"No just roses with thorns and all." She replied. How odd usually everyone just goes for the product of the roses never the roses itself, he thought.

"So where does he live?" He asked.

"Not anywhere near here or this realm, but don't worry dear I'll just teleport you there." She replied. He inwardly flinches when she said she would teleport him there, usually she's off by a mile or hundred and he unfortunately has to navigate his way to the destined location. This was going to be a long day after all, at least I was able to rest a few more hours than usual he thought. He was going to need all of his energy for this, since most likely she'll screw up her teleportation spell and he'll end up fifty miles away from the desired location.

"Did he have a specific rose in mind?" He asked. There were many kinds of roses like the Red Queens, Fairy Kissed, or the popular Whispering Roses.

"All he wanted was the best roses or was it the Breast Roses?" She wondered aloud. The best roses were usually just red roses at their fullest, while the Breast Roses were roses big enough to cover a man's or woman's nipples hence the name. If he's a Paladin than he wouldn't want those roses, they're just far too vulgar for them he thought. Even Evalon wouldn't want that he mentally added.

"I'll just give him the best roses, the breast roses are far too vulgar to Paladins and it would most likely insult him greatly." He said and grabbed at least a dozen of his best roses; it didn't hurt to have some spare roses in case he loses some.

"I'm ready to be teleported to his home." And for you to teleport me fifty miles away from it he mentally added. Nothing happened, even when he glared at her impatiently still nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to teleport me there?" He asked irritably. She looks at him like one would look at someone who said something very stupid.

"In that outfit, Hell no!" She replied with a huff.

"What's wrong with my outfit? It's not like I'm going to be staying there long anyway." He mumbled.

"What's wrong with it? Everything's wrong with it! You're going to meet a Paladin, one of the richest and handsomest to be exact! It's like being nude in public or being barefooted!" She whined. He understood being nude in public, but what does being barefooted have to do with it?

"That is why I have devised the most splendid outfit for you to wear and I will have no objections!" She said and snapped her fingers. He could feel his clothes tearing, no, transforming into something else. Gone were his hose, tunic, and turnshoes; and in their place was something magnificent. His shoes became light brown sandals that remained him shoes that only gladiators would wear, the rest of his "outfit" was merely a decorative loincloth. This loin cloth covers his butt and reaches his knees, its color is a minty green with a slight touch of emerald; there's a large brown belt with a large buckle on it to hold the skirt like loincloth up. He couldn't help but think this outfit was far too tamed and stereotypical for a Woodland elf, he felt more like a wannabe barbarian than an elf.

"Uh what is this?" He asked apprehensively.

"It's your outfit of course and by the way your ears are back to its normal, pointed selves." She said. He let out a small gasp and felt his ears, she was right they were pointed again!

"W-Why did you do that!" He demanded.

"Well it's no use to hide your heritage in front of a Paladin; they can tell what you are even with magic." She pointed out. She's got a point, he thought glumly.

"I know that." He replied.

"Well then see you later!" She said and recited some magic words. A light enveloped him and he was gone in a flash, she went back to repairing some trousers that needed mending. She heard the door opened and she knew that some client was supposed to pick up their order around this time.

"Your order is in the back." She said without turning around and continues to mend the trousers. She didn't hear a reply or the supposed client going to back and she huffs in annoyance.

"Are you dumb? Your order is in the back." She turns around to face the supposed client and turns to see Ogron and Duman.

He was prepared to be in a swamp or in a forest, but instead in a very familiar place. He could see the clean, white house on a hill. There's a small, sandy path that leads from the house to the beach. He almost cried out when he realized whose house this is or will be it was Avalon's. No it's not, maybe it's a replica or what inspired his house he told himself. He let out a sigh and walked his way to that magnificent house on the hill with a dozen roses in his hand; he couldn't help but think that this had something to do with karma. He walked up that white pebbled path that lead to the house; he was fairly tempted to go down the dirt path to see if the ocean was exactly like the ocean he saw at Avalon's. When he got a closer look of the house, he thought he would faint in shock. This house was exactly like Avalon's! He thought. The house has the same French windows, the same beautifully impossible white glossy paint, and the same door with a stain glass window on it. The stain glass window has brilliant gold and white angel wings with a red heart in the middle; he knows that is Avalon's family crest, this really is Avalon's home. He had very fond memories of this door, more specifically Evalon making love to him on it.

"No it wasn't love, it was fucking." He said out loud. He touches his necklace, remembering him and how it used to be. But the past was the past, he reminded himself. He leans on the door and falls down when it opened, he realizes that the door was adjured. He gets up and brushes himself off, he then gazes at the inside of the house. The white marble floor leads to three different rooms, to the right is the kitchen, the left is where the stairs and bedrooms are located, and if one was to go straight it would lead to the music room. The music room really wasn't a music room but he dubbed it that since it had a piano, and he usually heard the sweetest music played by Avalon. No it was Evalon who played him those songs, it was Evalon that showed him the house, and it was Evalon that nearly broke him. He walked down to the end of the white marble floor hallway and entered the music room, he hopes to see Avalon there or even Evalon. At least he can pretend he's there, playing beauty and pleasure on those white and black keys.

The room was just exactly like he remembered, all beautiful and glorious in its splendor. White marble floors that are so polished one can see their reflection; the room is painted white with woodwork art carved into it. The small bookcase with poetry and music sheets were still there, he smiled fondly at how he tried to all the books when he was there. There was the white loveseat, he remembered being kissed on it a lot, and he let out a sigh of disappointment when he notices that the white grand piano isn't here. He loved watching Evalon play it, though most of the time he was being played _on_ it. Without the grand piano the room to him seemed to lack its splendor now, it seems almost tarnished now. He absentmindedly pets the roses for a few minutes and lounges on the loveseat; he clutches the roses to his chest and started to drift into dreamland.

"What a lovely creature you are." A voice said. Palladium nearly jumps from surprise at the voice, the voice sounded so smooth like Avalon but deeper. He looks to see a man, a very handsome and amused man staring at him. He has a chiseled jaw and beautifully sculpted face with lightning blue eyes; he wouldn't mind drowning in those eyes. He has night black that reaches his waist; it was straighter than a board but it swished side to side so elegantly. He has on a black sweater with black trousers and black riding boots; he had a sword in its sheath attached to his belt. Palladium felt his heart drop and the color draining from his face, those elegant black eyebrows arched curiously at him on his caramel colored face. There was no doubt about it, this person looked exactly like…

"Avalon." He said out loud and then lost consciousness.

"Oh it's you two." She said dully, obviously not happy it wasn't one of her rich clients.

"Nice to see you too." Duman said sarcastically. She shoots him a glare and then lets out a sigh, she returns to mending the trousers.

"So what do you two want?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Where's Palladium?" Ogron asked.

"Oh he's out delivering some roses for a client, he'll be back soon." She replied coolly. She could hear them turning to leave, they probably won't come back until later she thought.

"Oh Ogron here's a piece of advice." She said and heard both of them stopped; they are so predictable she thought.

"He's more useful than you think he is, so don't use him up so soon." She finished. They both finally left after that, and she couldn't help but think what the future holds for the Earth Fairies and Palladium.

"Their time is almost up and the end draws near for them, but who shall end first? Palladium or the Earth Fairies?" She wondered aloud and continues to mend the trousers.


	6. The Poet

The Exotic Rose Chapter Five

Suggested Themes:

Palladium-Satellite Heart by Anya Mariana, To Be By Your Side by Nick Cave

Duman- My Weakness by Moby, Lonely Day by System of Down

Main Themes- A White Demon Love Song by The Killers, One Day I'll Fly Away from Moulin Rouge

A blissful, warm cocoon was all that Palladium's hazy mind can even formulate about his whereabouts now, all he cares about now is to snuggle into the Avalon's sheets some more before waking up and beginning his routine at Avalon's house like he usually does. If I could just lie here forever I would, he thought wistfully. Yet he couldn't spend his life in this kind of comfort, or at least not without Avalon. So he stretches underneath the sheets and rubs his eyes in hopes of getting rid of his grogginess, Avalon's voice would do the trick he thought.

"You seem to enjoy waking up." A voice said coyly. Palladium snaps his eyes opens and sees the Avalon look-alike leaning against the doorway, the look-alike smirks when Palladium pulls the covers over his head.

"What Chimera got your tongue?" He teased. No you look too much like Avalon! Palladium thought. What was this guy's name again? It's Zion right? Palladium thought.

"W-Well Zion, sir, I c-came to deliver t-the, t-the…." Palladium was so nervous that he actually forgot what he brought here.

"The roses." Zion finished.

"Right the roses and I…. s-should probably get going now!" Palladium stuttered out and was about to get the covers off of himself until Zion stopped him.

"Um w-what are you doing?" Palladium asked. For goodness sake stop stuttering, he reprimanded himself.

"You might not want to remove those covers, unless you want me to see you in your glory." Zion replied teasingly. What does he mean by glory? Palladium wonders. It took him about three seconds after that thought to figure out what Zion meant; Zion was referring to Palladium's nudity.

"O-Oh my!" Palladium managed to say, but he was able to turn ten different shades of pink and red. Zion chuckled at him like an adult would when a child unknowingly says something sexual.

"Took you long enough." Zion commented. If it wasn't for the fact that Zion was a probable ancestor of Avalon, Palladium would've slapped Zion's smirk off of his face.

"W-Why a-am I n-naked?" Palladium managed to ask.

"It's just so rare to see an elf, especially a Woodland elf, outside of the Elfin Realm. So when you appeared in my realm, I thought something must be wrong." Zion replied. It sounds like Zion wasn't expecting me, Palladium thought. But didn't he order the roses? Palladium wondered.

"Y-You still haven't answered my question! But answer me this, did you not order the roses?" Palladium asked. Zion arched his eyebrow in surprise like he had no idea what Palladium was talking about. So he didn't! Palladium thought. But why would Ariel send me here? Palladium wondered. Probably to make me acquainted with a potential client, Palladium grumbled. This wasn't the first time she's done this and it won't certainly be her last.

"O-Oh then I must have the wrong…address." Palladium lied. Zion had a skeptical look in his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So where are my….clothes?" Palladium asked. "Clothes" is perhaps a bit too strong of word to describe my "attire", Palladium thought.

"Are you referring to that green scrap of cloth that barely covered you? I thought you were mauled by a Canaima." Zion replied coolly. A Canaima is a cross between a werewolf and a jaguar; it tends to attack those who trespass on their territory, in this time period they aren't extinct yet.

"I'm afraid not, but something as crazy as that did." Palladium joked. Zion actually snorted at his joke, so Avalon's ancestor has a sense of humor Palladium thought.

"I have a son that's around your age, he wouldn't mind if I borrow a shirt and leggings from his wardrobe. Just wait here for a minute." Zion said and left. As soon as Zion left the room, Palladium got out of the bed and explored the room. Same gorgeous white walls and golden trims, white marble floors, a ridiculous size bed, and a book case. Palladium thought. He went over to the book shelf and his eyes skimmed through the rows of books, a majority of the books are in a language that he can't read and the ones he can read are books of poems. One of the books of poems has a green leather binding and a red rose in front, he decides to read it.

"An Ode to Love,

Ah, there she is the most beautiful of all the words.

She is made of Affection and Lust, but raised by Passion.

She created Marriage and Unity, but also Hatred and Envy.

She bewitches men and women alike to her whims,

But she always let them go eventually.

She titters between Joy and Sadness,

So aloof is Love." Palladium recited out loud. Palladium wasn't a particular fan of poetry, especially about love, but he liked it. Not because of how simplistic and short the poem was, but because of how truthful and almost quirky it is. When Palladium was young, much younger than he is now, he used to believe that love was not worth the trouble. Love always seems to be the center of war and death because of some jealous lover or family feuds; it wasn't worth the pain it brought, oh how wrong I was he thought.

"So what do you think of my poem?" A voice asked cheekily. Palladium lets out a gasp and drops the book in surprise, he turns to see Zion standing at the doorway with his ever-present grin and clothes.

"I-It's…quirky like you." Palladium replied hesitantly. He then notice that Zion was staring at him, more specifically down at his…..

"Shit!" Palladium hissed out and ran back to the bed. He grabs the sheets from the bed and slings it across his hips in an effort to cover up his private parts; he could've sworn that he heard Zion laughing at him.

"W-What's so funny!" Palladium demanded. Zion has tears in his eyes from laughing so much; it took about a minute before he calmed down and wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"You are! You are so, so different!" Zion exclaimed. If it wasn't for Zion and Avalon looking similar, Palladium would've sworn they weren't related.

"J-Just give me the damn clothes!" Palladium hissed. Zion snickers at him, but hands him the clothes.

"C-Could you leave the room?" Palladium asked.

"You forgot to say 'please'." Zion teased.

"Could you leave the room please?" Palladium hissed. Zion smiles lewdly at him and leaves, Palladium sighs and puts on the clothes. He now has on a long-sleeved white shirt and white vest with gold trimmings over it, he has on black leggings and black riding boots with shiny, golden buckles. This looks like Avalon's jacket except with sleeves, Palladium remarked about the vest.

"My you look much better in white than in green!" A voice chirped. Palladium turns to see Zion standing right behind him, how the Hell was he able to do that without me noticing? Palladium thought. He's a Paladin and a Cloud Spirit, he reminded himself.

"T-Thank you." Palladium said.

"You're welcome and you can keep my son's old clothes, it's not like he needs it now or ever. In fact, he doesn't need me anymore." Zion muttered the last part under his breath, but Palladium was able to hear it.

"Well thank you again for the clothes, but I really need to leave." Palladium said. He wanted to ask if the son he was referring to was Avalon, but decided not to.

"I have to tell you that I lied about not ordering the roses. I did order them." Zion confessed. Palladium was dumbfounded by this. Cloud Spirits are pure beings; I thought they weren't even capable of telling lies, Palladium thought. Remember Evalon, he lied and deceived everyone and he was a Cloud Spirit too! He reminded himself.

"Oh so why did you lie?" Palladium asked.

"You were so adorable when you stuttered." Zion commented and grinned. Palladium was sorely tempted to punch him, but decided not to.

"Thanks for the compliment but I really have to go now and I was wondering if you can just send me back to Ariel's shop." Palladium said and was barely able to mask his annoyance.

"Oh I can, but I don't do anything for free." Zion slyly said. Palladium raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh and what do you want?" Palladium asked. He didn't have much to offer now, or even in his own time.

"The Day of the Rose is coming up and my son doesn't feel like celebrating with me." Zion informed. The Day of the Rose is like Mother's Day, but also can be Parents' Day if the mother is dead or there is more than one mother or father. That's sad, Palladium thought. His own son doesn't even want to spend the day with him on this universal holiday, Palladium thought.

"I don't want to spend the holiday all alone, again, so I want you to spend it with me." Zion finished. Palladium's parents are dead and he's unsure where his aunt and cousin are, so he has no one to spend it with either.

"Usually I spend that day alone too… I would love to spend that day with you." Palladium said happily. No one should spend a holiday alone.

"Thank you." Zion said and smiled. His smile was genuine with happiness, but it was almost sad…..just like Avalon's.

"Transportare Terrestrials Nebulas." Zion recited. A green light envelopes Palladium and he vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"Ouch." Palladium said as he landed hard on ground. He looks around to see that he was in a meadow with pine trees enclosing it; this definitely wasn't Ariel's shop. The meadow was fairly large and the flowers were in bloom, all in purple, pink, red, and yellow. I've never been here before, Palladium thought. Is Zion just messing with me? Did the place get raze to the ground? Did I go back in time? Did I-

"Oh the interception spell did work." A voice whistled in surprise. Palladium turns around to see Duman in a similar Ogron was in. So he was the one that brought me here! Palladium thought.

"What am I doing here?" Palladium asked bluntly. Why would Duman bring me here? Did something happen? Did Ogron get hurt? Or maybe…..

"To thank you." Duman mumbled.

"What?" Palladium blurted out. Duman looks away and stares at the ground, there seemed to be a tinge in his cheek. Is he blushing? Palladium thought.

"I-I want to thank you for saving my life." Duman said. You know for a shape shifter he's awfully…cute, when he's shy. Palladium thought. I wonder if he's ever talked to someone outside of his group. Palladium thought. It would explain why he's blushing and stuttering at the beginning, for once it's not me! Palladium thought gleefully. Palladium beams up at Duman now.

"U-Uh why are you smiling?" Duman asked suspiciously. No one has ever smiled for him like that, well except for his friends. Usually people give him pity looks or stare at the ground; no one would even smirk at him. So why is he smiling at him?

"You're very sweet!" Palladium exclaimed. Duman was taken aback by this, someone just complimented him. Was he dreaming? Was he caught in some illusionary spell? No, he would've sensed it before the spell got cast. So why would this person, that he "saved", smile at him? The smile wasn't bad or anything, but something new. The smile brought a feeling of…..something. He wouldn't admit what that smile brought, ever.

"It was nice meeting you, goodbye." Duman said quietly and turns to leave. A pair of arms wrapped around his middle, he sensed it coming but didn't stop it from shock. He was being hugged.

"W-What are you doing?" Duman protested weakly. He could feel Palladium's chin on top of his shoulder blade, how odd.

"Giving you something that you desperately need, a hug." Palladium replied seriously. Duman stiffened at Palladium's answer, mostly in shock.

"Let go." Duman muttered. He felt very uncomfortable by this, especially how close he is to another person. He doesn't like this. But Palladium still held on to him.

"Let go!" Duman said uncomfortably. He thought of shape shifting out of this, but decided that it would be a waste of magic. Palladium just tightened his hold like a snake does to its prey.

"Let go!" Duman hissed. He didn't care if Palladium saved him; he'll sooner stab him now to get out of this hazardous embrace than stay in it. But Palladium didn't yield to this.

"Let go damn you!" Duman yelled. It was then that Palladium let go of him and stepped away from him. He still had that smile on his face.

"Now you know what a hug is." Palladium said. Duman blinked, dumfounded by this turn of events. Duman then physically twitches, he senses that something bad was about to happen.

"What's the matt-" Palladium started. He understands why Duman twitched; he felt the reason pressing against his throat, very hard. He can feel the air being cut off to his lungs, the lights were dimming now. The man that was doing this has on armor like Duman's, but is wearing a helmet and his skin isn't dark. This wasn't Anagan or Ogron, it was…..

"G-Gantlos!" Palladium choked out. He slipped into darkness and wonders when the light will come back again.


	7. The Preparations

The Exotic Rose Chapter Six

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk, White Rose by Heather Dale

"Palladium…." A voice softly murmured. Palladium jerks and sees his angel, Avalon, standing there beside the bed. He was in his usual white suit and his thick, black hair was in its usual braid. Everything was in its usual manner except Avalon's expression; it was like an almost grim, painful smile. Did something happen? Palladium wondered. Palladium then takes a look around his new surroundings. White marble floors, white marble walls, large windows that overlooked a peaceful beach shore, and the white, pure bed of his dreams. He was at Avalon's place, again.

"It was all just a dream…." Palladium managed to squeak out. Avalon then wraps his arms around Palladium and pulls him into a tight embrace, a very warm, nice, soft hug….

"Yes it was all just dream." Avalon whispered into his pointed ear. Palladium's heart jumped at that, but was it in joy? His face twitches before he was able to muster a small smile; it was all just a dream! Going back into the past, wearing dresses, bathing in a stream, cleaning up a cottage, making Rose water, having roses, meeting Ariel again, selling roses, meeting Ogron, talking to Ogron, listening to stories from Ogron, dancing in front of Ogron, telling Ogron stories, meeting Zenith, being flirted with by Zenith, meeting Duman, hugging Duman, getting attacked by Gantlos, all of that was just a dream…..

"Palladium…" He hummed into his ear. He was with Avalon! It was like a dream come true, again!

"Palladium." He said it but higher. Avalon was with him again, he wasn't alone! He wasn't going to be lonely anymore!

"Palladium!" He screeched into his ear. I'm with my love again, no more celibacy! Hooray for love….and sex! Palladium mentally added.

"Wake up you sleeping elf!" A woman's voice screamed into his ear and he got slapped by the voice.

Palladium jerks up at the slap and unconsciously touches his cheek that was slapped; he could literally feel a handprint forming on his cheek. He winces at how much it stings, but then notices he wasn't in Avalon's house or bed. He was on top of a table that has various pieces of cloth on it and spools of threads; this definitely wasn't Avalon's house or his bed, he thought gloomily. He hears a voice, a woman's, let out a sigh of relief and he finally notices Ariel in the corner of the room. Her cotton pink hair was in a messy bun and her checkered blue and white dress was rumpled in most places, her bright blue eyes were red like she cried. Did she lose a big client or something? Palladium wondered.

"Oh thank the Gods, you're alright!" Ariel exclaimed. She was worried about me? Palladium thought in disbelief. She only cares about two things in this life, and that was money and sex.

"Yeah I guess I am." Palladium slowly, in disbelief, said. His voice feels scratchy and he rubs his throat in hopes to soothe it, but he then feels his skin tightening under his hand. He could feel bruises forming on his neck.

"What in the Spirits happened to my neck?" Palladium asked. Palladium instantly felt regret for using "Spirits" in vain, if he was still with his tribe he would've been severely punished for using "Spirits" as a curse.

"Y-You don't remember?" Ariel asked in disbelief. Palladium shakes his head "no".

"Well Duman brought you in and said that you had an 'accident' in the woods, but I know that was no accident! I know it was Gantlos who did this to you! Would it kill that idiot to let go of his anger and jealousy for once?" Ariel ranted.

"I get the anger but he was jealous? What was he jealous about?" Palladium asked. An idea suddenly popped into his mind, a vey queer idea to say the least.

"So Gantlos and Duman are-" Palladium stops midsentence when Ariel shakes her head "no", but he was able to hear her say, "They should be though" under her breath.

"So how long have I been 'asleep'?" Palladium asked.

"Well you arrived here in the afternoon and you've been out of it for so many hours, so I think it's close to midnight." Ariel guessed. I've been out for that long? How in the Goodness am I not brain dead? Palladium wondered. Maybe it's because of my hard head as Lydia would tactfully put it if she were here.

"So what was it like meeting the great poet Zenith?" Ariel quickly changed the subject. Palladium was a bit shocked when Ariel asked that question, but recovered in a few seconds.

"H-He was….was…very interesting." Palladium replied. He didn't know how to quite describe his experience with Zenith without rambling on or sounding like the lovesick schoolgirls that he teaches, that I taught he corrected. I wonder how my students are doing; they must've had quite the shock of their life when they found out I am, probably should've been was, friends with the Ladies' Circle. They wouldn't be shocked if I was kidnapped because they've been desensitized thanks to the "adventures" of the Winx Club and the "various" range of villains that attacked Alfea over the years. I actually miss that kind of danger even though it put my students at risk and later causes me and other teachers to train them even harder for the next villain, it was all so exhausting but worthwhile.

"I miss teaching…." Palladium sighed softly. It was then that Ariel cocked her head sideways; he cursed himself for saying it out loud. Great now I'll have to tell her something, I can't tell her that I'm from the future or else I'll alter the future. Yet I'm not so good with lies even Rydia could tell when I'm lying and she's the most gullible person in the realm! Palladium thought. He couldn't stop Ariel from asking the inevitable and predictable question.

"You were a teacher?" Ariel asked. She was clearly amused by how Palladium was squirming when she asked it.

"Yes….a long time ago." Palladium replied hesitantly.

"How come you aren't teaching anymore?" Ariel asked. And that too was inevitable, Palladium added mentally.

"Y-You know how I'm not in my realm anymore; it's because of my friends. When I was young, and very stupid I might add, I fell for a paladin and he, it seemed, that he fell for me too. Yet like all paladins in the stories, he left me and I fell in a pit of despair….that caused me to alienate my friends. As the years went by I found my true calling in life and that was teaching Potionology and Nature courses at a college, yet one day my friends found me and I just…..ran away and never looked back." Palladium replied. Palladium inwardly flinches in disgust when he sees pity in Ariel's eyes. He hates pity.

"Stop staring at me like that." Palladium hissed. He hates how Ariel, the greediest fairy in the universe, feels pity for him; it reminds him of how the Light Elves treated him for the mass majority of his awkward childhood and preteen years. If he was twelve again then he would have said a nasty remark about her and then throw the nearest breakable object at her face, but he wasn't a child anymore he was an adult, a very naïve adult, but an adult nonetheless.

"Did a Kink bug crawled up your hoses and bite your arse?" Ariel teased. Palladium visibly flinches when she said that, he was allergic to Kink bugs and he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he was bit by a Kink bug again. It took him weeks before he was able to regain the use of his legs…..

"Sorry for hissing at you." Palladium apologized. An awkward silence soon followed after he spoke, they were both unsure what to say to each other now. Maybe I should talk about my current outfit, Palladium thought. His "outfit" was the one Zenith gave him, the one that made him look like a Paladin instead of a wild man.

"So…..what do you think of my new attire?" Palladium asked. Ariel instantly shoots up her hand and yanks Palladium to the full-body mirror that was in the corner of the room. She was peering, no _studying_, the reflection of his attire. She makes him literally twirl around to show off his attire in the mirror, he yelps when Ariel grabs a handful of his ass.

"W-What are you doing!" Palladium protested. Ariel chuckles and let's goes of Palladium's ass; she has a mischievous glint in her eyes. What is she planning? Palladium thought.

"Just checking the strength of this hose and what's this?" Ariel points at the riding boots that Palladium's wearing. What's the big deal about these riding boots? Palladium wondered.

"You don't know what these are? These boots you are wearing are the same boots that only Dragon Wranglers wear! Oh so the rumors about his son being a champion Dragon Wrangler are true!" Ariel squealed in excitement. Dragon Wranglers are people who fight dragons until they submit to them, yet making a dragon submit to them is much harder than fighting the dragon itself or so the rumors say. So this is where Avalon gets his champion dragon wrangling skills from! Palladium sniggers.

"What's the difference between a Dragon Wrangler's boots and riding boots?" Palladium asked. Palladium immediately regrets asking because Ariel's eyes change from mischievous to strict, shit he cursed inwardly.

"Well you see riding boots at least reach up to the thighs while a Dragon Wrangler's boots only reach up to the knees. And here's the substantial difference to a Dragon Wrangler's boots and riding boots." Ariel conjures up a dagger and before Palladium could even blink, she sinks the dagger into his boot. Palladium thought he was going to feel something cold enter himself and he would scream, but instead he felt nothing. He looks down and sees that the dagger didn't even go through the boot; in fact the dagger was in half. Wow these boots are amazing! Palladium thought.

"A Dragon Wrangler's boots are much, much tougher than riding boots." Ariel finished. Yeah I can see that _now_, was what Palladium was tempted to say but didn't. Hold on why is she telling me all of this? Palladium wondered. So what if these are boots that are really strong, but it doesn't explain why she's taking her time, that she would normally spend in counting her money, to do this.

"Oh now you finally caught up to my intentions. Well you see I have this sword that needs to be delivered to this very, very special client that's in a tournament right now and I can't do it because I'm a fairy and this tournament is strictly for Paladins." Ariel said coyly. If this tournament is for Paladins then what can I do about it? Palladium wondered. Oh wait, damn…

"Well that didn't take long for you to figure out. Now Palladium I know you can't do magic because your tribe forbids it, but all you have to do is just deliver the sword to him, not fight in the tournament." Ariel said and slyly adds, "And I don't expect you to survive long enough to do so anyways." Palladium hears the last part and frowns at her in response.

"Oh come on lad, this client is really important and you already know him….indirectly that is." Ariel said. Palladium takes inventor of the information he gathered so far. Let's see I know this guy indirectly, we were talking about Zenith, and then about Dragon Wranglers. So it has to be….

"It's Zenith's son." Palladium stated. Ariel claps her hands to congratulate him for figuring out who it was.

"You are correct, and Araboth is expecting his sword to be delivered right now." Ariel stressed "right now" by saying it sharply. I know Zenith and Avalon are associated with "Heaven" somehow, but I've never even heard of Araboth so it must be a Cloud Spirit name. Palladium thought.

"So how am I going to get in the tournament? I have the clothes, but I don't have the equipment, magical abilities or magic in general, the papers, the money, and I'm not a real Paladin." Palladium reminded her curtly. Ariel uses the end of the broken dagger and begins to pound the mirror very hard, very hard. Palladium jumps back in surprise and watches in amazement as she continues to pummel the mirror until it cracks, after two minutes the mirror finally breaks into a hundred pieces and it reveals a sword in a black sheath.

"I'm just going to presume that's the sword you want me to deliver." Palladium said slowly. Ariel nods and grabs the sword from the broken mirror and hands it to him, she more like shoves the sword into his unprepared arms.

"Now listen to me good for I am only going to say this once, just once so remember it. First you won't need equipment, papers, magic, or money because you're Araboth's Ward. If they ask what kind of Ward, you'll say you're a Sorcerer, a non-magical Sorcerer." Ariel said slowly. A Ward was someone who's apprenticing under a Master Paladin; basically they have to study under a fully-realized Paladin for a certain number of years before they could take a test to be accepted as a Paladin. Wards always specialize in a certain field like sorcery, fighting, medical, or navigation before they become Paladins. Sorcery and Potionology are the same, except that Sorcery is more an archaic form for Potionology. A Sorcerer or Potionologist required no magic to do their work since they can make potions, remedies, elixirs, and ointments from various herbs or materials.

"Well you've worked everything out." Palladium commented. I could actually do this now, so long as I don't have to compete. He thought. Yet life, as benevolent and humorous, would probably not grant me that much.

"Yes so you better get moving, lad." Ariel said casually and snaps her fingers. A ball of light appears in her palm and she throws at Palladium, who just takes the hit and is engulfed by it and vanishes in a blink of an eye.

"God help ya lad because if you so much cause me to lose my bet, you'll be the one to pay."


	8. The Tournament

The Exotic Rose Chapter Seven

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Anything You Can Do by Bernadette Peters, Speed of Sound by Coldplay

Main Themes- Head Over Heels by Tears for Fears, Golden Years by David Bowie

The smell of burnt meat, stale ale, and metal being quenched by a fire, fills Palladium's nostrils. Yes this was the smell of a tournament, or tournaments. Palladium thought. All around him were shops and tents that sell pastries, swords, armor, horses, mutton, ale, or sex. There were also plenty of Paladins, mostly Cloud Spirits, and their Wards. He would love to talk with these Paladins and hear about their adventures into unknown Realms and the unknown creatures they've seen and fought, but his excitement was dampen by the task he was given. He has to deliver this sword now or else, and that else may involve painful torture by Ariel. He shudders at the thought and ran towards the coliseum. The coliseum is made of towering white beams of marble and shaped like an eight-pointed star; each point has a gate that leads to a different part of the tournament. Palladium frowns because all of the gates have only a number instead of a sign to tell what the gate was for.

"Great, just great." Palladium muttered. I could use a simple locating spell and I could find Araboth in less than a minute, oh wait that's right I can't use magic because somehow it's blocked. Palladium thought sarcastically. Palladium didn't want to return to Ariel without finishing his task, and he didn't want to face his wrath, so he started to ask around the stalls. He had to go through four stalls before he was directed to a blacksmith that might know where Araboth is.

"Excuse me, Miss; do you know where Araboth is?" Palladium asked. The blacksmith is a fairly tall and muscular woman; she was hammering away on a breast plate of armor.

"Aye I do, but pardon me for asking, but what is a beautiful elf want with a Paladin?" The blacksmith asked. Palladium felt himself blush slightly from her remark.

"Well I'm his Ward and I have to deliver his sword right now." Palladium replied. The blacksmith smirks at him before she gave one mighty hit on the armor one last time.

"I can see that and I can see that you ventured to four different stalls before you came to me. I'm going to presume that you have no idea where your Paladin is and you asked those four stalls to find out where he is, but they pretend they didn't know because the work for other Paladins and one less Paladin would be in their best interest. You must be a fairly new Ward for not knowing this." She remarked. Actually I'm not a Ward just a magic-blocked Potionologist trapped in this time thanks to an old friend shoving me into a mystical door, Palladium thought.

"Yes I am fairly new and this is my first tournament." Palladium confirmed. The blacksmith smiles and picks up an arm guard and beats the dents out with her hammer.

"Please can you tell me which gate Araboth is in?" Palladium asked nicely. He wants to just deliver the sword and maybe watch a swordfight, before he leaves.

"You have got to be the humblest Ward I've ever met or the most skittish elf in all of the Realms." She mused. Palladium smirks at her, but fidgets impatiently. He needs to deliver the sword now, before Araboth enters his event.

"Enough of this chatter, Araboth is at gate five." She finally said. Palladium silently thanks her and turns to leave, but the blacksmith grabs him by the arm and makes him stop.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" Palladium asked. He was unsure about the blacksmith's motives right now.

"Yes I do. You see there was this Ward that was supposed to pick up his armor this morning, but he never showed up you see. And I have no particular use or affection for this armor and I when I saw you I thought to myself that you and he are the same size, so I decided that you should have the armor." She told. Palladium went agape by this; no one has ever offered him free armor before.

"Close your pretty mouth, elf, and hold old out your arms." She ordered briskly. Palladium did as she commanded and held out his arms, she straps on the arm guard she was working on and another on his other arm. She then grabs the breast plate and the back plate, and latches it on him. The armor's color is tarnished silver and it was light, but it was a bit tight for him. Obviously this was made for a Ward that hasn't even gained any muscle, Palladium mused.

"T-Thank you lady blacksmith." Palladium stuttered out. Damn it when will this habit go away! Palladium thought. Palladium waves shyly and rushes hurriedly to gate five. The lady blacksmith shakes her head jokingly at the sight of Palladium running to the gate, the dragon hunt hasn't even started she thought.

There was only one visible object, or burly knight in this case, standing between him and completing his delivery. The knight is six foot eight and towers over Palladium; he is tan and wields a giant axe with tight silver armor. The knight must eat three pallets of meats and a barrel of alcohol a day to get this big, he thought. The knight sneers at Palladium in hopes to frighten him, but Palladium stands his ground and glares back at him like an alpha to another alpha. If I was back in my evolutionary form I would be able to lift him off the ground and smash him through the ground, he thought glumly. In this form he could lift two crates filled with bottles of liquors, but not a man of this size.

"State your business, elf." The man nearly spits out the word "elf." I bet he fell in love with a light elf and she rejected him for his disgusting hugeness. Palladium presumes.

"I am here to deliver this sword to my Master Araboth." Palladium stated calmly. He holds out the sword and the knight peers at it, inspecting it if it's real or a hoax. The knight narrows his eyes at Palladium; he doesn't see anything off about the elf except that he's darker than most elves. A Halfling mixed with elf and human blood, the knight suspects.

"Are you his Ward or an Enchanter?" The knight asked snidely. Palladium was taken aback by this and glares hotly at the knight for the insult. Enchanters and Enchantresses are not the most highly respectable people; they are viewed as harlots or whores with magic, they aren't the most respectable people in Magix even compared to the Vampires.

"I am his Ward, good sir." Palladium gritted out. He resists the urge to punch the knight, out of maturity and he wouldn't be able to give even a scratch on a knight that large. The knight leers at Palladium in a manner that challenges the elf to hit him. A few minutes of cold silence grits on Palladium's nerves.

"I _need_ to deliver this sword to my Master _right now_." Palladium nearly screeched out. The knight smirks at him and steps back from the gate to let Palladium through, Palladium looks at the knight and ponders his sudden act of kindness but he then shakes the thought away and goes through the gate.

The clear water swashes between Palladium's legs, he was knee-deep in a pond in the middle of a forest enclosed with giant pine trees and dark storm clouds. This wasn't what Palladium imagined when he thought about the other side of the gate; he believed or hoped it would be sunny and filled with handsome Paladins for him to stare at. Instead he's surrounded by a dreary, not as dreary as the Gloomy Woods, forest and he feels a chill go through his spine. He quickly gets out of the water and clutches the sword to his chest; he knows there something wrong with the water. It felt magically _wrong_. He didn't want to stay to see what monster that was going to come out of the pond, he runs aimlessly into the forest. He shouts Araboth's name over and over in the forest, but all he hears is his own echo. A loud screech like metal being bent under pressure graces Palladium's ears, he turns to the right at hearing the sound. His nose wrinkles at the smell of brimstone and smoke, his neck pricks up at the smell.

"A dragon." He breathed out in shock. Dragons, most of them, were huge and ferocious when bothered. One furious dragon can result into several villages and a large city being burned down with all of the denizens and animals in it. It would be stupid to go where the dragon is, it's better to go the opposite direction. Palladium runs left and picked up his pace, the more distance he had between the dragon and himself, the longer he'll live. The more he ran left, or west, he notices there were less pine trees and green gas. It soon turned into tiny pebbles and stumps around him; it must lead to a river or some water source he thought. He stops running and just walks straight; the pebbles were turning smoother and smoother until they became sand under his feet. He hasn't spotted anyone yet, only seemingly endless sand with no water.

"ARABOTH!" Palladium hollered at the top of his lungs. Araboth didn't answer him back or anyone, he was by himself. I'm so stupid there's a dragon in the forest and I'm pretty much signaling for the dragon to find me! Palladium reprimanded himself. He's probably not even here, the lady blacksmith must've confused this gate with some other gate or-

"Here," A voice murmured. Palladium turns his head to the east and sees a figure walking towards him, in a minute he saw a man that might be Araboth. He has strong square jaw with high cheekbones; his skin is the color of pale almond, his eyes are dark green and drenched in coldness. His black hair only reaches past his ear and is slicked back with hair oil, it was so odd to Palladium to see Avalon's ancestor to have short hair. He has on white armor over chain mail with arm guards; his pants are black with boots that go up to his thighs. The boots were like Palladium's but bigger. Palladium was gaping at how young Araboth is; he must be half of Avalon's age he thought.

"A-Araboth?" Palladium asked hesitantly. The man raises his eyebrow in sarcasm at the Palladium's stuttering.

"I am Araboth and who or what might you be?" Araboth asked. Palladium opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He holds the sword out shakily to Araboth, trying to gesture what he's trying to say. Araboth's went from impish curiosity to icy anger, Palladium would've trembled if it wasn't for the fact it was Avalon's ancestor. Avalon would never intentionally hurt him.

"I-I'm P-Palladium and here's the s-sword you w-wanted." Palladium stammered shyly. Araboth smirks at Palladium's stammering; most would find Palladium's stuttering endearing but Araboth believes Palladium is a young and naïve Woodland elf. Elves don't last long outside their realm.

"You're a Woodland elf mixed with something else; you're far too young to be in a tournament. Shouldn't you be with your 'mommy'?" Araboth taunted him. Palladium's adornment for this man quickly turns to annoyance at Araboth's arrogance. Red rises to his cheeks in anger, he grips the sword tightly to restrain himself from slicing Araboth in two with his own sword.

"You're sword good sir." Palladium spat. He had to remind himself that this was a young, arrogant ancestor of Avalon's. If he killed Araboth, then Avalon might not even exist.

"Not even going to curse me in Elfin or is your race far too….quiescent." Araboth said mockingly. Nessa rinc, Palladium fumed in his mind. Palladium brusquely shoves the sword into Araboth's hands and turns to leave the supercilious Paladin. How is Avalon so compassionate and astute, while his ancestor is pert and audacious? Palladium wondered angrily.

"Are you slow in the mind? You shouldn't be in this tournament let alone delivering me my sword after it started. I could've used this when the tournament began." Araboth nagged. Palladium nearly throws a fit at his tone; it was like a mother telling her child how stupid he or she was acting. It was not a tone that Palladium, a highly-esteemed professor at Alfea, was use to. No one was stupid enough to incur his ire, Amaryl learned that well.

"Aren't you Paladins supposed to be nice and kind and eloquent? Instead I'm saddled with a brute like you!" Palladium fumed. How is this arrogant, pig-headed, vain, jerk Avalon's ancestor? Araboth must have other siblings, there's no way Avalon is descended from_ that_! Palladium thought.

"Hey you're no Queen of Domino yourself." Araboth retorted. A tree slams to the ground and makes a loud crashing sound, and then several came crashing down. The pair turns their attention to the forest where the trees were going down at a tremendous speed; an ear-busting roar resonates from the forest.

"I have to get you out of here." Araboth muttered. Palladium's turns his head to Araboth, his face visibly hot and flushed from Araboth's indignation. He thinks I can't protect myself, he thinks I'm frighten of a dragon! I tangled with many creatures with or without magic! Palladium reminded himself.

"I can take care of myself." Palladium said haughtily. Araboth snorts into his free hand, Palladium grimaces at him.

"Oh I believe you can especially against a two ton reptile made of scales that are harder than diamonds and breathes fire. Yes you will survive on your own." Araboth said sarcastically. Palladium sends him a hot glare but nearly jumps when he hears another piercing roar; the dragon was definitely coming this way. Palladium feels Araboth's hands encircle his waist, he was about to slap them away when Araboth lifts him off the ground and lays Palladium over his shoulder like a stereotypical bum does with a stick. The romantic trait must've skipped him, Palladium thought wistfully.

"You've never heard of 'bridal style' have you?" Palladium muttered. Araboth gives him a wary and confused look at Palladium. Araboth runs north into another strip of forest, the forest have very large and tall pine trees and oaks to obscure them from the view of the dragon. He keeps running past the trees and over the visible roots until he comes across a tree with a large hole in it. Araboth puts Palladium in the hole, feet first, Palladium protests against this and tries to break away from Araboth's grip by twisting in his hold but it was to no avail. The hole was large to get into, but getting out would prove difficult and Araboth knows that. Even in Palladium's lithe form, it would take some time before he could get out of the tree.

"What's the point in sticking me in a tree when the dragon in bound to come here anyway? I can help you!" Palladium said. Araboth shakes his head in skepticism, Elves aren't powerful magically and brute strength won't even make a scratch on the dragon. The elf is useless to him.

"You can 'help' by not getting in my way. When I'm done with taming the dragon, I'll come back for you." Araboth promised. He means 'slaying' right? No one can tame a dragon of that ferocity. Palladium thought. Maybe if it was one of those genetically-engineered domestic dragons than he could easily tame it to do anything he commands, but not a dragon of the wild!

"It's impossible to tame that dragon! You need my assistance; I can create a potion to put it to sleep if given some time." Palladium insisted. A roar echoes across the forest and the sound of several more trees falling and getting crushed is heard. The dragon has already found them. Araboth runs to the direction of the dragon's roar, leaving Palladium stuck in a tight, sap-filled tree.

"Get me out of here!" Palladium hollered at Araboth's retreating back. Great I'm trapped in a tree and a dragon is loose in the forest, and with a guy who believes he can tame the dragon! Palladium huffed. Palladium uses his right arm to shift the sap in the tree onto his arm to use as a lubricant to squeeze his arm out from the tight place between his side and the tree; he then repeats the process onto his other arm. His arms are now above his head; he uses arms again to go out of the tree and clings onto the tree's bark. His hands arms stretches to reach for sturdier bark on the tree and grips on it tightly, in one mighty maneuver he heaves himself out of the tree and greets the ground with his face. He gets up from the ground and uses his right arm to wipe off some dirt from his eyes, and then hears another rippling roar south of him. Palladium runs south and heads towards the roar, with the intention of proving Araboth wrong.

A ten-foot tail made of diamond-hard scales swings at Araboth; he jumps up and evades the tail. The dragon is a towering eleven-foot tall and fifteen-feet long, there is large, ragged black horns protruding from its angular head. Diamond-hard black scales covers almost the entire body except its neck and small parts of its large belly, it has large nostrils and jagged row of fangs. Its spine is covered in black spikes with sharp claws protruding from its hands and feet. It has small, leathery black wings that used to be for flying but has adapted into gliding instead. Its red serpentine eyes narrow at Araboth, analyzing him for weaknesses. Araboth needs to excavate proof that he had defeated the dragon, a dragon scale or a fang. He doesn't have to kill it, and he wouldn't even dare to think about slaying it. He was more of a charmer than a slayer, when it comes to dragons at least. He just needs to reach its belly and channel his magic through the dragon, when that happens he can enters the dragon's mind and tame it per say. Yet the dragon was completely focused on him, and he wouldn't be able to get close to its belly.

"The so-called great Paladin Araboth is in a bind I see!" A voice commented teasingly. Araboth turns to see the elf that he left inside a tree, was standing behind him. Oh Celestial Sky no, Araboth groaned inwardly. The magically-weak elf is here, and he'll be more of a liability than an asset to him. It couldn't get any worse.

"How did you? Uh never mind, just get out of here!" Araboth commanded. The elf shakes his head defiantly at Araboth; he was going to stand his ground. The elf quickly runs to the dragon's tail and the dragon focuses on the elf and swings its tail at him, the elf jumps up and lands on the tail. He proceeds to climb up on the tail like a mountain climber, Araboth then realizes what the elf is doing. He's distracting the dragon long enough for Araboth to take it down, Araboth smiles at the elf and the elf smiles back at him. I really need to get his name what's this is over, Araboth thought. Araboth runs to the front of the dragon, while the elf climbs onto the dragon's back, the dragon snaps its head towards the elf. The dragon takes in one mighty breath of air and uses its body to convert it to heat and then to fire, he was going to torch the little elf with fire. The dragon feels an iciness creep into his belly, it cackles in his belly than moves to his throat and then into his mind. He swallows down the fire he was going to use and felt his eyelids grow heavy; he lays his head down on the ground and goes to sleep just like his mind commanded him, a sharp pain went through his mouth but ignored it and went to sleep.

"I've got it! Yes I've finally got it, thank you elf!" Araboth shouts to the elf. The elf smirks down at him and climbs down the dragon's back, he lands gracefully on his feet and brushes off some dust on him.

"So to whom do I owe my gratitude for?" Araboth asked the elf. The elf blushes at him and smiles nervously at him.

"My name is P-Palladium." Palladium replied. What a strange name for an elf, but it does suit him. Araboth thought.

"What happens now?" Palladium glances at the slumbering dragon.

"Well about twenty miles from here is a portal that takes us back inside the coliseum to get my, our, prize. We better start walking." Araboth informed him. Palladium gives him a dry look at him.

"You're a Paladin; you have the ability to fly so you can just 'fly' us there." Palladium reminded him. Araboth shakes his head at Palladium's ignorance, being a Paladin isn't so simple.

"I can but I don't have the magical energy to 'fly' us the whole way or even part of the way there. I could literally die from overexerting my magic too much. A Paladin's wings are fueled by our own magic." Araboth enlightens Palladium. Palladium frowns, but believes in Araboth's logic.

"Which way are we supposed to trek for twenty miles?" Palladium asked suddenly. The last time I walked for more than five miles was during the P.E. final exam in high school, Palladium thought wistfully.

"We head north until we find a river, we will follow the river upstream and it will be there that we'll find the portal." Araboth said. Wonder around aimlessly until we find a river, now that doesn't sound familiar! Palladium thought sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with." Palladium huffed and began to walk north. This is going to be a long trek, Araboth thought.

About a mile into the journey, Palladium felt just fine and wasn't sweating. Five miles into it, Palladium sweated a bit and felt a bit winded but was overall okay. Now ten miles into the trek, he was winded and very sweaty and sticky from the walk and the tree. Araboth on the other hand was completely cool calm and collected even in his armor, Palladium glares in jealously at his coolness. Figures only a Paladin would always look awesome no matter how hot the sun is or how long the journey, Palladium huffed. Palladium feels tired and sticky all over; he wants to take a bath right now.

"Hey Araboth let's rest for a bit." Palladium suggested. Palladium stops by the river right next to them and strips off his shirt, Araboth sucks in his breath. That's interesting he must fancy me! Palladium thought teasingly.

"You might not want to do that." Araboth warned him. Palladium ignores him and reaches for his breeches to pull them off, in front of Araboth or not he wants a bath and by Spirits he'll have one. Araboth quickly grabs Palladium's hands and pulls him into his chest, Palladium blushes fiercely at how close he is to Araboth's heart. This is Avalon's ancestor! Palladium hissed to himself. Araboth rolls his eyes in annoyance at Palladium's embarrassment; he was such a woman, he thought.

"W-Why?" Palladium asked. Araboth pushes Palladium away and points at a nearby tree; Palladium sees a blue orb in the tree. What is it? Is it some orb that casts curse when someone goes skinny-dipping in the river? Palladium wondered.

"It's a spying orb; it allows the viewers back at the coliseum to witness what goes on inside each gate." Araboth answered as if he read Palladium's mind. An orb that's equivalent to a camera, Palladium thought. That explains Araboth's actions. I guess he doesn't want some fat pervert watching me get naked. Palladium reaches for his shirt and puts it on, Araboth smirks at him. He has just successfully blocked a few more admirers for Palladium.

"Oh for the love of Fairies, I wanted to see what color Palladium's manhood was!" Ariel whined. She's in a long pink tunic with a short green skirt; her shoes are furry pink boots. She is sitting on top of a marble bench in the coliseum and watching the giant orb for the gate Palladium is in. All around her the women, mostly Fairies, were blushing at her remark while the men laughed at her crudeness. She's as crude as her greed, they all thought.

"Oh I can see how much of a blushing 'maiden' you are." Ogron commented. He is dressed in a simple black tunic and black breeches with black boots; his silver "tiara" is missing. He is sitting right next to Ariel, he's smirking at how awkward Palladium becomes at hearing the news.

"It's funny really." Ariel said wistfully. Ogron arches his brow in curiosity, and Ariel points directly at the giant orb.

"What is? Is it the almost virgin way Palladium tries to cover himself or is it at the arrogance of the Paladin?" Ogron asked.

"Neither it's just the potential love that could develop between those two." Ariel mused. Ogron huffs under his breath, he doubts that Palladium is stupid enough to fall for someone that young. Besides the Paladin would inevitably leave him if he did love Palladium.

"Oh is that jealously I sense? Losing your valuable pawn to an inexperienced Paladin?" Ariel teased. Ogron's bright blue eyes glitter at her in mockery, she begins to frown now. She knows how cruel Ogron is going to be to her now.

"He's not my only pawn, you're my pawn too." Ogron reminded her. Ariel grimaces and glares at him, he just smirks at her anger.

"I cannot wait for the day you stop breathing." She gritted out. Ogron's smirk widens at the remark, that day will never come he thought.

"You should learn not to take oaths." Ogron commented smoothly.

"And you should learn some honesty!" Ariel stands up and points at him. Most of the people around them turn to see what the commotion was about. Did this man get caught with a mistress? They thought. Ariel directs her fury at the onlookers.

"What are you staring at!" She demanded from them. The onlookers avert their attention from her to the orb, deciding it would be in their best interest to ignore her. She huffs and sits right back down next to Ogron, Ogron gives her a sarcastic, small clap at her performance.

"You know Palladium is noble, considerate, and honest, you know that right?" Ariel asked softly.

"Yes a very sentimental fool, but a worthy gambit." Ogron replied coolly. Ariel looks down at her lap; there was a sad look of guilt over her face.

"It'll be painless and quick right?" Ariel asked in a defeated tone.

"I can at least assure you it'll be quick." Ogron promised. Promises are cheap when not sworn over a deity, Ariel thought.

"Make it the day after the 'Day of the Roses' I want him to at least spend his last day in good company." Ariel muttered. Ogron didn't answer this time; he just gazed into the orb and watched Palladium. If there is a God or Goddess, or Hell, even a Demon, please save him! She silently pleaded to the sky and waited for a miracle. Yet nothing happened as she expected, and she just wearily watches the orb.

"So how do you like your sword?" Palladium asked suddenly. He and Araboth were about five miles from their destination. Palladium didn't like walking in silence, it grates on his nerves.

"It's great." Araboth replied. An awkward silence followed, neither one of them didn't know what to say next.

"So what are you going to do for the 'Day of the Roses'?" Palladium yawns out.

"Well I was just going to go to Pyros and observe the dragons in that Realm." Araboth said nonchalantly. Palladium grimaces at Araboth's calm demeanor.

"You should be spending it with Zion." Palladium remarked. Araboth glares at Palladium, but Palladium glares right back at him. Palladium can't stand how Araboth would shirk a chance to spend time with his father. Palladium wished he had the chance to spend time with his father.

"How do you know that name?" Araboth asked sharply. Palladium gives him a sideway glance, but continues to walk.

"I had a pleasure to deliver him a bundle of roses." Palladium stated in a matter of fact tone. Araboth stops and Palladium stops too, Palladium could feel the anger coming from Araboth. Why was he so angry now?

"So how was the _poet_ faring?" Araboth nearly spat out. He and his father don't get along, or is it that Araboth is far too independent for his father's comfort? Palladium wondered.

"Good, but it would be better if you spent the 'Day of the Roses' with him." Palladium said. Araboth opens his mouth, but was cut off by Palladium.

"He misses you, very much." Palladium added. Araboth snorts to himself in disbelief, Palladium frowns at him.

"It's the truth he misses you! How come you're acting this way about your father! He's your father!" Palladium shouted. Araboth narrows his eyes at Palladium's outburst. The young have no control over their emotions, Araboth thought.

"Yes a 'father', a very loose word for him." Araboth muttered. Palladium's anger diminishes a bit at his muttering. What did his father do to him? Palladium wondered now.

"Your face is far too easy to read, no wonder Elves as young as you don't last long outside your Realm." Araboth commented. He's trying to change the subject! Palladium's mind screamed at him.

"Why do you hate him?" Palladium asked. Araboth starts to walk again and Palladium follows close behind him.

"I don't hate him. He just irks me at times." Araboth sighed.

"Still doesn't explain why you won't spend time with your father on 'Parents' Day'." Palladium mumbled.

"It's just, he's just, I'm just…it's awkward between us." Araboth said.

"What did he do? Or what did _you_ do?" Palladium asked.

"What did I do? What did I do! What makes you think I did anything?" Araboth was taken aback by Palladium's question. Palladium shoots him a skeptical look.

"To be honest you're a bit of an arrogant, overconfident man just like most people around your age group." Palladium commented. Araboth opens his mouth in disbelief. He is younger than I am! Araboth thought.

"_My age_? What about you, you're about eighteen or twenty at most? I'm six years older than you." Araboth informed him. Palladium smiles at him; it was one of pride than of mockery.

"Add twelve to twenty and you'll know my age." Palladium teased softly. Araboth arches his eyebrows in disbelief. He can't be thirty-two! Araboth thought.

"You're older than me?" Araboth asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am. Since I am older than you, I know better than you. The best thing you can do for yourself is spend the day with your father." Palladium recommended. Araboth smiles at Palladium's persistence.

"Fine, old one, I will do what you command. But you have to promise me something in return." Araboth stated.

"What do I have to promise?" Palladium inquired. It better not be something suicidal, Palladium thought.

"You have to spend 'Parents' Day' with me and my father." Araboth replied smoothly. Palladium was almost taken aback by that, but he shrugs it off and grins at Araboth.

"It's a promise then." Palladium said. Araboth smiles again and Palladium smiles back at him, both feeling a sense of satisfaction for each other.

Giant burly men were pitching the huge white tent for the party. It was a party for the Paladins and Wards that won their conquests and survived. The others who didn't win will most likely not attend since they are dead. Palladium was fairly shocked when Araboth gave him half of the gold he won, enough gold to build a small or castle or cover Palladium's living expenses for many lifetimes. I won't ever half to work again! Palladium thought gleefully. He was walking away now from the stall that gave Araboth his gold and he couldn't help but smile. He knows that Ariel is somewhere around here, she wouldn't miss a chance to place bet on gorgeous Paladins and their Wards. Once he finds her, or once she finds him, then he could go home and have a nice, long wash. It will probably take about ten bars of soap before he could ever get the sap out of his hair.

"Palladium!" A female voice shouted at him. Palladium turns his head to the right and sees Ariel and Ogron few feet away from him. Ariel was waving her arms wildly at her, while Ogron was raking him with his cool blue eyes. He smirks at him and seems pleased about something; Palladium immediately clutches his pointed ears with the gold in his hand. Ogron nods in confirmation, Palladium's heart almost sinks at this. Ariel immediately notices their interaction and sends a hot glare that could curd milk; she then hitches up her skirt and runs over to him.

"It's great to see that you're alive!" Ariel said relieved. She hugs him and Palladium shyly hugs back, his eyes never leave Ogron for a moment. How long did he know? What will he do with this knowledge? Those questions lingered through Palladium's mind.

"He's known for a long time." Ariel answered like she read Palladium's thoughts. She probably informed him long before he even met me, Palladium thought.

"What's he doing here?" Palladium whispered to Ariel.

"He wanted to see you….." Ariel trailed off. Probably wanting to see me make a spectacle of myself, Palladium huffed.

"Great you saw me, you can go now!" Palladium yelled and referred to Ogron. Ogron was amused by Palladium's realization and walks over to him, Ariel lets Palladium go and backs away from him and stands next to Ogron. What are they to each other? Palladium wondered.

"You've gotten shorter and your hair has gotten much lighter and wilder." Ogron commented smugly. Palladium was about to protest, but he notices that he barely reaches Ogron's nose. He grasps a strand of his hair and notices it that returned to its original muddy brown. He was back to his original form. What the-

"You're skin is still dark though." Ogron interrupted Palladium's train of thoughts. Palladium looks at his arm and it was still the same color before. I'm guessing only the environment, or spending far too much time outside, does this to one's skin. Palladium thought.

"Hey is that Araboth over there?" Ariel asked and pointed at Araboth, who was leaning against a pillar of the coliseum. Araboth was giving Palladium an intent come-over-here look, a miracle for Palladium's current predicament.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you both for now." Palladium announced and fled to Araboth before Ariel could protest. Ogron sends Araboth a weary, annoyed look, while Araboth sends Ogron a serious, suspicious look. Both men don't trust each other for a second.

"What do you want with me?" Palladium asked, grateful that he doesn't have to stick around and be "inspected" by Ogron anymore.

"There's a dance for those who have survived and it's obvious where it's going to be held." Araboth informed Palladium. Araboth points to the giant white tent, and Palladium gives him a dry look

"What does the dance have to do with me?" Palladium asked, getting straight to the point.

"It would be my great 'honor' if you go with me." Araboth said almost sarcastically. Palladium felt suddenly self-conscious of his appearance, he wasn't clean, he has no formal attire, or even a decent pair of shoes to dance in. Araboth can read Palladium like a book.

"Hey Seamstress!" Araboth hollered at Ariel. Ariel perks up at hearing her title and rushes over to Araboth and Palladium. Ariel curtsies before Araboth as a sign of recognizing his status, and flattering him. She wants to add a Paladin to her clientele list, Palladium thought. At least someone of good repute will be part of her ill list.

"Yes, what would you like for me to do for you?" She asked sweetly. She's only nice to her rich patrons but to Hell with everyone else, Palladium thought.

"As you can see Palladium here, is in dire need of help." Araboth pointed at Palladium. Ariel looks Palladium over and gives him a sour look. She doesn't like to work on messes like me, Palladium decided.

"I'll pay you handsomely if you can turn this wispy brush into a whimsical willow." Araboth holds out a handful of gold that he won. Ariel looks at the gold and then back at Palladium, wondering if she had the magic to make him look fantastic. The gold calls to her like a siren and she instantly snatches it from Araboth's palms in a gesture of accepting this monumental task. Palladium just watches impatiently at the pair, he wants to get home and take a bath so badly.

"Make sure he's back by the time night falls, I wouldn't want him missing the main event." Araboth drawled. He glances at Palladium one last time, and then at Ogron, he turns his back to them and heads to the tent. Palladium glances fearfully at Ariel; she has the crazy, sadistic look on her face. Spirits save me, Palladium whispered in his mind.

"Palladium you will be my hardest and finest masterpiece I shall ever create! It will take all of my skills and energy to make you beautiful again!" Ariel declared. She reaches between her breasts to pull out a small purple bead; she clutches it into her right hand and gestures for Palladium to follow her, he does and both disappear into the vastness of the forest. They left Ogron behind, who was watching with vague interest at the pair. He uses his dark energy to make himself vanish from the place, no point in staying to watch a pawn dance.

The purple bead was used as a medium to create a large tent filled with fabrics, soaps, perfumes, combs, bushes, scissors, and shoes. In the middle of the room is a wooden tub where Palladium was gripping tightly on the tub's sides as Ariel is scrubbing, or scalding, his hair with a bar of soap. The bar of soap is in the shape of a large, red heart; the soap is used for making the hair less "wild" and softens it. The problem is for it to work one has to use _all _of it and literally rub it into the hair. Ariel's rubbing was more of ministrations of scraping and clawing it into Palladium's poor scalp. Palladium was glad that he was in a tub filled with water, at least he his tears can be confused with droplets of water.

"Oh don't worry dear we're almost finished." Ariel cooed. Palladium felt like he has been in this tub for hours instead of minutes. Palladium closes his eyes again and grips onto the tub when Ariel scrubs the soap deeply into Palladium's scalp again. Spirits when will this stop! Palladium nearly screeched out. His pleas were answered when he feels Ariel's hands leave his hair alone. It was done, finally. Ariel snaps her fingers and the wooden tub disappears, Palladium is sitting on the floor dripping wet and naked.

"Oh heat of fire, dry this man in cold dire!" Ariel chanted. Palladium suddenly feels a rush of heat all over his body and watches as the water on his skin evaporates into the air, he runs a hand through his hair and realizes it's not sopping wet anymore. I've got to remember this one, Palladium noted.

"Okay Palladium stand up." Ariel ordered. Palladium slowly rises from the ground and straightens his back; he was like a soldier with a stiff back now.

"Now Palladium I want you to hold very, very still and close your eyes until I tell you to open them." Ariel commanded. Palladium sighs and closes his eyes, in his mind he chanted, "Please don't let her turn me into a girl."

"Oh threads of cloth,

Turn this fashion not

Into something hot!" Ariel recited. Palladium feels bits and pieces of cloth wrap around him and cling to him like fruit on a tree, he feels hot and cold at the same time. The cloth tightens around his feet, legs, back, arms, nipples, and neck it was like the cloth or clothing was fusing to his skin. The rustling of soft cloth over his skin stopped, and he hears Ariel dragging something on the floor.

"Now open them." Ariel said. Palladium opens his eyes to see himself standing in front of a full-length body mirror. Pine-green velvet encases his arms; his wrists' sleeves are in a shape of a pointed leaf. The velvet creates and open collar that shows the front of Palladium's neck off, it barely covers Palladium's nipples. The velvet doesn't cover Palladium's stomach or his abs; instead it shapes around it making an outline of a leaf. He has on dark-green breeches that outline the muscles in his legs. His feet are encased in fine dark-brown knee-length hunting boots; his hair is in a loose braid that runs to the small of his back. All in all, Palladium feels more like a tree than a person but he liked the outfit well enough.

"It fits you so well. A Ward becomes the Minx he is." Ariel commented. Palladium gives her a small smile for her comment.

"I've got a dance to go to now. But when I come back you will tell me what you know about Duman." Palladium reminded her. He didn't forget about their deal like Ariel hoped. She waves bye at him and he leaves the tent.

Araboth wasn't a man for parties. Parties to him are only useful for wasting time. Normally he would just take his prize from the tournament and leave, but this tournament wasn't as "normal" like the other tournaments. A proud, stubborn Woodland elf weaseled his way into the tournament and caused him many difficulties. The elf frowned at him constantly, and declared him arrogant. He wasn't a pretty elf nor was he homely, he was more….outlandish. Elves were supposed to be graceful, dainty, and lithe. Palladium was more clumsy, stutter, and lanky than an elf supposed to be. Maybe he was of mix-blood, possibly a combo of a Forester and a Woodland elf. It was very rare for a human to mingle outside their own species, but it's unheard of for an elf to do that. It was sacrilegious, for Woodland Elves, to mingle outside their race. It's a pity that Palladium was an ill result from a tryst between a human and an elf. He would be so much prettier if he was a full-

"Who invited that beauty?" A fairy purred jealously. Araboth was snapped from his thoughts and turn to the direction of the voice, he almost went agape from the sight before him. It was Palladium decked in green velvet that compliments his earthy-toned skin, the cloth clings tightly to his body like it was showing the world how shapely a man can be. His hair was shining with dark luster and bound in a simple a braid, a braid that can be easily undone in the heat of passion. Araboth's eyes were immediately drawn to the bare patch of skin that trailed from toned abs to his flat, caramel stomach. Araboth quickly wondered if Palladium was being a tease on purpose. But the befuddled, skittish look that crossed Palladium's face when he realized that everyone was looking at him, almost made Araboth hot with jealousy. Palladium is beautiful, in a queer way of course.

"Araboth where are you?" Palladium managed to squeak out. One minute he's a haughty lecturer and the next he's squeamish, which is he? Araboth thought. Araboth lifts his hand in the middle of the crowd for Palladium to see where he is, Palladium was relieved and nearly ran to him. He wasn't comfortable with the dark stares all the people were giving him.

"You look….better." Araboth commented. Palladium smirks victoriously at him in an I-told-you-so kind of way. A band of minstrels finally play some music, and most of the people, mostly young Paladins, Wards, and Fairies, flock to the dance floor. All of them young, arrogant, and beautiful, all of them are an eyesore to Palladium.

"Let's show these younglings how we dance!" Palladium chirped. Before Araboth has a chance to protest, Palladium has already dragged and yanked him to the middle of the dance floor. They were the center of attention now. The lead minstrel decides to change the tune thanks to Palladium's dominance of the center; it was now more high notes and violins then drums and tambourines.

"We're going to have do this fast." Palladium muttered. Araboth blinks at him in surprise when Palladium pushes him away and does a back flip. The audience, or the Fairies and Ladies, let out a collective gasp at Palladium. The Paladins, some old and young, just watch with bemused looks on their faces. Palladium back flips again and again until the crowd parts for him, he was trying to make a path towards the exit. He wasn't too big on the medieval music or the ignorant Fairies in here, and the way that the Paladins stare at him makes him feel a twinge of fear.

"Come on Araboth, come and chase me down!" Palladium shouted like a child at Araboth and ran outside the tent. Araboth grins at Palladium's yelling and follows him out of the tent. Palladium just keeps running away from like he was playing tag with him, he barely glances back to see Araboth hot on his heels. He grins wildly at Araboth; this game was more fun than dancing.

"I'll catch you!" Araboth laughed. He hasn't had a chase like this since he was young and a wild lad, he used to be chase around by Ladies but in reverse is much better. He was literally tearing the ground up just to catch up with Palladium. Where did he get this energy or has he gone mad? Araboth mused.

"You can't catch me!" Palladium chortled. He has lead Araboth deep into the forest, nothing but leaves and trees surround them. A stray root catches Palladium's foot and causes him to fall to the ground, which gives Araboth the opportunity to finally catch him. Palladium rolls over on his back and gets poked on the chest by Araboth.

"I caught you." Araboth boasted. Palladium laughs at him and then sideswipes him, Araboth falls to the ground and Palladium pounces on him.

"No I've caught you." Palladium whispers into Araboth's ear.

"So it seems, now alleviate my curiosity. Why did you fled from the tent?" Araboth inquired.

"It was all so…crowded in there. The music wasn't to my taste either." Palladium replied. He rolls off of Araboth and lies right next to him; he puts his arms behind his head.

"Answer me one more question then. What were you doing with that rogue earlier?" Araboth asked. Palladium frowns at Araboth for referring Ogron as a rogue. A Wizard that brought slaughter to magic and Fairies of Earth is a villain, not a misunderstood ruffian. Yeah but you ate with him and told him stories about your home, are you trying to divert Ogron from his blood-drenched destiny? Palladium's mind chimed mockingly at him.

"He was just…..just a….just a…..friend, not a rogue. We were just reminiscing about old times." Palladium replied. It was a lie and Araboth knows it, but he doesn't question it. He's in some kind of trouble, Araboth thought. They lied together under the depths of forestry and watch the branches and the stars above them; it was a nice night to wish upon a star after all.

"Fool." Ogron's comment was directed at Palladium. He has been spying on the pair since they exited the tent. Palladium was almost ready to play his final part in Ogron's machination of destruction towards the Fairies, but he'll allow him some time of pleasure before bringing him down. It would be almost sad to watch Palladium's downfall, to watch the joy disappear from Palladium's face forever, to not hear the story of his people ever again, it was almost regrettable.


	9. The Bean Fairy

The Exotic Rose Chapter Eight

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- The Purple Forest by Hatsune Miku and Kaito, Exile, Vilify by The National

Parents' Day is one of the few events that all of the Realms in the entire magical universe share and celebrate. It was also one of the most profitable holidays, right next to Valentine's Day and Christmas, because most of the children buy their parents last minute gifts like cards, gift certificates, cufflinks, and candy. Well since Palladium is stuck in the past, the ideal last minute gifts here would be small cakes, shoddy jewelry, and flowers. Since Palladium sells roses as a living, until he finds a way back to the future, he is greatly profiting from the procrastination of the children here. It was a nice distraction for Palladium to see children, barely eleven, peering nervously around the shop for affordable gifts to get their parents. A small, dirty boy was gawking at Palladium's roses, but then frowns when he realizes that he can't afford them. Palladium sees the child frowning and walks up to him, he gently puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy turns around.

"Would you like a rose?" Palladium asked gently. It was better to ask an obvious question, and then get straight for the kill.

"I would, er, I mean my mom would but…..well, you see…" The boy drifted off.

"You can't afford one." Palladium finished for the boy. The boy looks away; just by doing this he confirms it. Palladium remembers a time when he was this boy's age that he wanted to buy a gift for daddy, but he couldn't afford it just like this boy. No one was kind enough to Palladium to help him back then. Palladium reaches for the rose that the boy was eyeing and holds it out to the boys, the boy stares at the rose and then at him in confusion.

"Here, take it." Palladium commanded softly. The child blinks at him in disbelief and Palladium simply smiles at him.

"I cannot take it; I do not have even a measly copper coin….." The boy said shyly. If only the boys at Red Fountain were like this, Palladium thought wistfully.

"You are my last customer of the day; I always give a free rose to the last customer of the day." Palladium lied. The boy didn't notice or question Palladium's obvious lie, he just quickly took the rose and gave a fast thank you before leaving. Palladium continues to smile even when the boy was gone, he was quite happy until a pair of hands suddenly digs into his shoulder. It was then that he was spun around to face his assailant, which was none other than Araboth.

"Why am I not surprise that you are moonlighting as a woman?" Araboth asked himself out loud. Palladium huffs at Araboth's blunt sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too, I take it you are here to take me to your father?" Palladium stated in a question format.

"Actually I am here to take a certain _**boy**_ to him, not a mere _**girl**_." Araboth retorted. He then chuckled to himself like he found what he said funny, Palladium thought to himself that was Araboth's version of a joke and frowns at him.

"This is just my 'work' uniform, I just need to head home and put on something appropriate for the rest of the day." Palladium said shyly.

"How long will that take?" Araboth asked impatiently. Obviously you grew up in a house filled with servants waiting on you, Palladium almost remarked out loud.

"Thirty minutes if I walked, twenty minutes if I ran." Palladium replied coolly. Before Palladium could even blink, Araboth picks him up like a bride. Palladium feels himself go red in embarrassment, while the customers, most of whom are children, look on in confusion.

"About seven minutes if we flew." Araboth stated. Palladium sighs and wraps his arms around Araboth's neck; he knows there was no point in arguing or even trying to change this impatient Paladin's mind. Araboth runs out of the store with Palladium's in his arms and flies off. Ariel, the only adult amongst a band of children, smirks as Araboth flies off with Palladium in tow.

"You see that little ducklings that was just a new bond being formed and you all just witnessed it." Ariel clicked. The children in the store just look muddled, but eventually returned to shopping and later giggling about how they saw an angel kidnapping the rose lady.

Bean Shith was normally pragmatic when it came to being tentative about unfamiliar surroundings. Yet today she felt a sudden urge to venture beyond the borders of her small village known as Sheath due to her recent interaction with a merchant from Nebulas, he nearly raved about how there were parties every night with scrumptious, fragile cakes and perpetual amount of honeyed hams and garnished soups! Fountains that spew sprigs of hot chocolate, everyone there provide housing for weary travelers without any charge. For the old Fairies of her village they were wise enough not to heed the pretty words of a stranger without any proof, but for Bean Shith, a fairy barely considered out of her childish youth, she was susceptible to the lurid tales of a stranger. So she with a bag filled with bread and water, left under the cover of the night to see this great city known as Nebulas. It was only but a three days journey to there, from what instructions she took from the stranger, and there should be a nearby cottage on the outskirts of town that will gladly house her for the night if she has too much lassitude to journey forward.

For the past two nights and three mornings, it has been the most exciting times of her life! She was able to see fawns and kids eating in the same meadow, she saw woodcutters chopping wood (one woodcutter gave her some firewood for being "sweet") for the faraway winter, and she saw masons constructing a small castle for a noble family. She met a jongleur on her first day out that told her stories about Grecian Gods and Goddesses, on her second day she met a traveling glass smith that gave her a small stain-glass picture of a rose, and on her third morning she met a man clad in strange, black armor…..he was very handsome with an angular face and bright blue eyes even with his blood-colored hair. He was her traveling companion and guide to Nebulas since he informed her that he has been there and knew the layout of the land better than the outlaws. He was taking her through a short cut that would ensure them reaching Nebulas by late afternoon instead of late night. They were deep in the forest, deeper than a fairy should know not to wander in. Yet she did for the man was listening her prattle on about how beans grow and what kind of "beans" that Jack really got, she was the "Fairy of Beans" hence her name, all her magic was involved with beans. She never noticed the dark ball of magic forming in the man's hand, she never noticed until she was hit and sent to a dark oblivion…..

Palladium wasn't the kind of person who liked being watched, especially when said watcher was an impatient, handsome ancestor of Avalon. He was wearing the same outfit Zion gave him, except this time it was cleaned by Ariel. Come to think it wasn't his name really Zenith? Or was it Zion? They both some sort of "Heaven" so he technically wasn't wrong for calling Zion, Zenith. Araboth didn't correct him, so he must be okay with him calling his father Zion or Zenith. Maybe I should just interchange with the two names and see which one ticks off Araboth the most! Palladium plotted mischievously. It was then that hears Araboth give an annoyed whistle sound off, subtlety telling him to hurry his arse up! Palladium rolls his mocha eyes and pulls on the Dragon Wrangler's boots on. Finally he was fully dressed and presentable for Zion or Zenith, whatever his real name is…

Bean Shith wasn't sure how long she has been out, but the sun was still shining. Her arms and legs were bound to silver manacles and hammered into a wall of dirt magically; her front torso was facing the wall of dirt. She could feel the earth worms wriggling over her hands and back into various holes of the soil, her head ached and so did her stomach. She was in a large pit, probably in the deepest part of the forest, and the large hole was covered with a wooden manhole covering that lets out tiny trickles of light and air. She could hear birds chirping and squirrels running up trees from down there, and she could see that she was being imprisoned down there. She screams for help, for anyone to come and save her! She screams about how the worms cover hands and how cold the dirt wall is! She then resorts to sobbing loudly about how she shouldn't have left home and took advice from a stranger, how foolish and childish she was. The birds were still chirping and the squirrels were chasing each from branch to branch on the ancient trees, they didn't hear her. No one can hear her…..

Palladium has to admit that the Dragon Apples from Pyros were extremely spicy and sweet for him, but nonetheless it was the perfect treat to end a perfect day. For once he didn't have to be chased by monsters or fight his way out of a jam, a Paladin or two Paladins in this case did that for him. From the safety of a cliff, he watched as father and son challenge each other who to see was the better Dragon Wrangler. Zion, or Zenith, was able to tame a Tundra Snow Dragon in the matter of an hour. Tundra Snow Dragons were known for being the whitest and coldest dragon there is, mostly because they live in Realms that have a cold, snowy climate all year round and for breathing ice instead of fire. Unfortunately for him, his son outdid him by taming a two-headed Firecracker Dragon in half the time. Firecracker Dragons were known for letting out a small ball of fire that in seconds explodes and form multiple fires at the same time; two-headed ones were exceptionally rare during these times. They actually become extinct by my time, Palladium reminded himself. Beautiful opposites like fire and ice, white and red, Zion and Araboth, Avalon and Evalon…..

Bean Shith didn't have to look up to know it was nighttime, she could hear the owls cooing and crickets chirping. No one was going to save her; she realized that by now after going through several phases of grief. She was finally in the "acceptance" phase that she was going to die in a few days; she couldn't help but feel somehow if she were more beautiful than maybe this wouldn't happen to her. Maybe if she had a heart-shaped face with red pouty lips like the princesses in stories that end up being saved Prince Charming, but no, she has a round face with pink small lips. Maybe if she had long, wavy golden hair like Rapunzel who gets saved by a Prince in the end, but no, she has short, straight brown hair. Maybe if she dressed in diamond encrusted dresses with glass slippers like Cinderella who became a Queen in the end, but no, she was dressed in a raggedy, brown dress with too many pockets and not enough trinkets to put them in. Maybe if she was young like Red Riding Hood than the Huntsman could save her, but no, she was barely twenty and didn't have a grandma to save her. All she has are her small bean-shaped wings poking out of her dress and of course that small stain-glass picture of a rose. She was truly more trapped than a bean in a middle of a rat's nest…..

"No one can hear you, no one can save you, little _**bean**_ fairy." That voice that made her melt and wondered if he was some kind of dark god was here again, he was the one who fooled her and imprisoned her. He was her witch, evil stepmother, big bad wolf, and kidnapper all in one. She couldn't turn her head, but she knew it was him and he brought _**friends**_. She could feel their negative energy from here; she knew she was going to die now. Shocks and trembles wrack her frame, she was mentally ready for this but her body wasn't. No one was ever ready to die…

"Ogron, she has something in her back pocket of that…..dress. You might want to take it from her before the ritual begins." A nasally, greedy voice informed him. She could feel a brush of hands on her back where the pocket was located and so was the stain-glass picture. Thieving bastards the lot of them, she hissed inwardly. The small weight on her back was gone, replaced with weightlessness. Death was knocking on her bean stalk…..

"Hunters, join hands." She hears a clap of hands and realizes the kidnappers were holding hands like children at Ring-Around-The-Rosie. She would have laughed at a bunch of grown men for doing this, but she was in a state of silent panic. Dark magic was in the air and shaping itself like an arrow; she knows they are aiming for her. They could have killed her by bludgeoning her to death with a log, or lit her on fire, or drowned her like a mad witch, or even choked her to the death with the dirt wall. They weren't going to kill her, but do something else….something very malicious and cruel!

"May the circle envelop her,

May it pluck her magical powers

And add it to ours." It was then that she felt a dark force on her wings. It was like a brand burning through the front of her wings, pain so blinding that getting your innards picked at by crows would've been better. A scream erupts from her, the owls still cooing, the crickets still chirping, and the men just laughing. An eternity, a millennium, a century, a decade, a year, a month, a day, a hour, a minute, and a second passes before it was finally over. Her voice was raw from all the screaming and her body was vulnerable, _**weak **_without her magic. All of Fairies' magic resides in their wings, without the wings she was magically impotent like nonbelievers or priest. A small part of her hoped that the blistering pain would kill her, so she could be free of it. But that unfortunately didn't occur for her.

"What will we do with her now, Ogron? Shall we kill her?" The same nasally man asked. Oh, please yes! Bean Shith pleaded inwardly.

"If she dies then her wings die with her. We'll have to keep her alive until we find a more….permanent place for her." It was then that she hears a crackle of magic, the men finally disappeared.  
"NO PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed out in hysteria. A rat skitters across the manhole and it was then the screeching of an owl can be heard, the rat is swooped up by the owl and carried away into the night. Never to be seen again just like Bean Shith.


	10. The Night Scytale

The Exotic Rose Chapter Nine

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Lost and Forgotten by Peter Nalitch, Okizari Tsukiyosyou by Kagamine Rin and Len

Palladium was against this from the start, but through much beseeching from Ariel and beguiling from Ogron, he was finally able, if not forcibly, to take the Wizards of the Black Circle into the Forest of Fenrisúlfr to find the current (past for Palladium) Woodland Seer. The forest itself was wrought with dangers of the Fenrirs, giant wolves of the Elfin Realm, and getting lost in the roaming, white fog of the forest. The forest itself was of fertile, arable land that even the most fragile of foliage can thrive in, but most of the trees were ancient and tall that can reach to the sky and absorb the sun's ray. On the outside the trees were hardy, green wooden walls that seem to protect its treasures from strangers, but its true purpose was to contain a monster of unimaginable horror and the Black Stone. Aside from those two horrors aforementioned, there is a lake of crystal green-ice water where the Seer usually uses as a medium to channel visions through. Palladium knows how the Seers, and his fellow species, feel about strangers roaming their forest and it doesn't help that these said strangers were humans…..

"Ah, verloren Elf sie zwort." The rough Elven sentence seems too guttural for a fellow Woodland elf to be saying. A silver Fenrir roughly the size of a large mini-van, steps out of the roaming fog. He has sharp, yellow teeth and short red tongue with large, golden eyes that remind Palladium of the color of Duman's eyes. Palladium was able to get the gist of the Fenrir's statement; the Fenrir was talking about in a sarcastic way about how Palladium was back in his home world. Considering how Palladium's ears are poking out and he's dressed in a green tunic and black tights with soft, brown boots; he wouldn't be surprised that's how the Fenrir figured out the half-truth.

"Seer sabia du skulle par." More Fenrir dialect of Elven, greets Palladium's ears. Palladium is still able to understand the gist of it, but the others, namely the Wizards of the Black Circle, cannot. They also do not like being out of the loop.

"What's the mutt saying?" Duman asked in an annoyed tone. The Fenrir understands English perfectly, though the Fenrir kind has no desire to speak it, and bares his teeth and growls at Duman's blatant disrespect. Duman, not the type to also handle disrespect, glares menacingly at the Fenrir. Palladium was also the kind of person who did not like seeing two alpha males go at it.

"Dizer, _**Human**_, mostrar pespeto hacia zijn lepsze." Duman may have not understood a word that _**wolf**_ has said, but he knows when someone was being condescending. Palladium decides it would be best to translate now, so he turns to face the group of men.

"_**He**_ says that the Seer saw us coming and wants us to follow him to her; he also said that he's **not** like those brainless mutts, as Duman so tactfully put it, from Earth. His kind has been known for having intelligence surpassing a human being. He also has very, very sharp teeth." Palladium added that last line to emphasize to them, mostly Duman, not to further insult the Fenrir. The Fenrir then points a massive paw into the fog, it was then that he walks into the fog and Palladium walks with him. The Wizards of the Black Circle look at Palladium's retreating form, and they wonder if it was such a good idea to follow the Woodland Elf. Yet they soon follow him and the Fenrir, so that they could get their task over with and come one step closer to their goal of ridding the Earth of Fairies permanently.

It was pleasant, at least for Palladium, walk to the Seer. The Fenrir and Palladium were chatting, which Palladium was thankful that the Wizards couldn't understand a word of Elven, and the Wizards were mutely following them. The chat was of their daily lives like the Fenrir had to teach his pups how to kill, while Palladium talked about his old life. The old life which consisted of teaching girls, he left out the part that they were Fairies for the Fenrirs also shared their contempt with the Elves, and watching his old love. The Fenrir sympathizes, as much as a Fenrir could, with Palladium and has seen many of paired "mates" look longingly at another's mate. The Fenrir gently, well as gently as a Fenrir can be, explained that Palladium's love is not totally unrequited, but only his fear of rejection can make the love unrequited. Palladium agrees with the Fenrir, but Palladium doubts he can get over his fear or the horrible "guilt" about sleeping with Evalon. Eventually the group is able to see a glittering body of water coming closer in their sights, a lake the size of seven football fields soon greets them.

"Fenrir Lord, zostaw agora." A female voice rasped. The Fenrir gives Palladium a short glance and then returns to the depths of the forest from whence it came, Duman smirks as the Fenrir leaves. The woman rises from the lake and casually walks to them, it was like she has done this before but Palladium knows this is one of the theatrics that Seers love to employ to emphasize how _**better**_ they are than the average person. The Seer has skin darker than Anagan's and wrinklier due to the fact that she spent a lot of time in the lake; she also has black hair that reaches past her knees, usually its frizzy with many tangles but thanks to the water it seems placid. She is taller than Palladium, and tall enough to be a basketball player in the future, and she has an hourglass figure with smaller breasts. She seems to have created herself a skirt made lake moss that provides coolness to her privates during the sweltering summer and allows her to move briskly, she also has a thin tunic made of various animal hides. Palladium notes that there wasn't a Fenrir animal hide on her. Her cloudy brown eyes seem to be "staring" at the group; it also seems a fog has enveloped both her eyes.

"I am the Woodland Seer and I know why 'you' have come." By "you" she is referring to the Wizards, and excluding Palladium from said group. Ogron was about to his introduce his group and himself, but was stopped when the Seer raised her hand to silence him.

"I know what you're going to say, so there is no need to waste your time. You are Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman; Wizards seeking the power of the Black Stone. I know what you intend to use it for, and I know you are going to succeed in your endeavor. Yet before success, you still have to acquire it. The Black Stone, like all magical objects, has a tale. It is your choice whether to heed said tale or simply disregard it as nothing but lore, but I already know how you will regard it." This time Palladium sits down on the dusty path, he knows what the tale is about and knows this is going to last quite awhile. He would have gestured for the others to sit down, but decided they were tough men that can last while standing.

"Centuries ago when the hatred between the Light Elves and Woodland Elves were at its peak, there was a Woodland Elf that believed peace can happen between the warring Elves. He was not the fastest, bravest, strongest, or cleverest Elf, but what he lacked he made up for in pacifism. He longed for peace, but did not know how until the spirit of Queen Dahlia appears before him." At this time, the Seer points at Palladium. Palladium knows why she points at him; he looks exactly like the dead queen minus the coloration, she also didn't want to waste time with little details.

"She has seen how sincere he is about peace, and her ghost so longs for it again like she did all those centuries ago. She picks up an ordinary stone from the ground and hands it to the boy and declares, 'Have all of those that feel hate touch this stone, the stone shall absorb all of the hate and leave nothing but love in its place. When you have gathered all of the hate, I then want you to drop the stone into the deepest cave in the Realm.' It was then that her ghost dissipates and leaves only the stone entrusted in a mere boy's hand." The Seer pauses in her story to add a suspenseful air to it. All Seers were melodramatic by nature, Palladium thought wistfully.

"And so the boy decides to go to the Light Elves first, for he believed that is where all of the hate began. He goes to the castle where the Light Elves' King resides in and sneaks into the King's bedchambers. The King was sleeping in his grand bed when the boy appears in his bedroom, the King was going to call his guards and order them to execute the boy for he is a Woodland Elf. But then the boy shows the stone to the King, the King just peers at it wondering what strange reason that the boy has with the stone. The boy then tells his story about how the ghost of Queen Dahlia proclaimed peace can happen once again if everyone put all of their hate into this said stone."

"The King would not have believed this Woodland Elf boy's story, unless Queen Dahlia was a part of it. Queen Dahlia was the King's first love, a love that could never be possible in his time. So the King touches the stone and summoned all of the hate in his body and put in the stone, the stone became a bit darker from the hate. The King feels akin to happiness and serenity from this, with no hate to cloud his mind he was free. And so the King ordered all of his subjects to do as the Woodland Elf boy instructed, he told his people to touch the stone and embed it with their hate."

"And so the Light Elves touched the stone, and each person made the stone even darker than before. It took the boy many months of searching and finding all of the Light Elves to put their hate into it, but he was finally able to accomplish it. He then went back to his fellow brethren to begin his work of gathering their hate into said stone, so peace can finally be achieved. Yet there was something that neither the ghost of Queen Dahlia or the Light Elves were able to anticipate, it was that new hate could develop in those who gave up their old hate. This new hate was more vicious, malicious, and stronger than the old hate; this new hate brings out the monsters inside people. So the Woodland Elf boy was hunted and tracked down by the Light Elves, these same people who he thought were peaceful beings now, to this very forest. The Light Elves were angry, angry about what though? The boy did nothing but expel their hatred. So why were they angry? Their hatred is their source of anger and as of now they hated the boy more than anything else."

"The Light Elves used their magic fueled by hate to turn the boy into an ancient, horrid creature known as the Night Scytale. The Night Scytale is a giant serpent as black as the night with many markings of stars on its body; it is the most venomous serpent in all of the Realms. It cannot stand the sunlight so the boy turned Night Scytale slithered away into the cave with the stone in his mouth. The boy who longed for peace became a serpent of the night for his good intentions, he still resides in that cave but the stone became known as the Black Stone for it still holds all of that hate and now the hate of the boy too. The lesson of this tale is this having nothing but good intentions and faith in people will bring about your downfall." Palladium feels like this story wasn't directed at the Wizards of the Black Circle, but at him…

The cave itself stretches for hundreds of miles under the Elfin Realm, but there was only one opening and exit for the cave. They, as in the Wizards of the Black Circle and Palladium, did not know where exactly the Night Scytale is or how long it will take to find it. They did know that the cave itself is perpetually dark and that using torches could take away their element of surprise, so Duman with his animalistic night vision was leading them into the cave. To make sure that none of them would stray off Duman's course, they all decided to put their hands on each other's shoulders and walk in the straight line. Duman was in front with Gantlos clasping his boney shoulders, and then Anagan touching Gantlos's, and then Ogron touching Anagan's, and finally Palladium touching Ogron's. Palladium had a bit of difficulty in touching Ogron's shoulders for he was shorter than Ogron and almost had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Ogron's shoulders, and then when they began to move Palladium almost lost his balance and his hold on Ogron's shoulders. This was one of those times where Palladium missed his evolved form; in that form he was so tall and muscular like Ogron and Avalon….

Dear goodness, these men are so silent! I can't even hear their breathing or their steps on the ground. Palladium thought, awestricken by the Wizards of the Black Circle's silence. Silence can be a welcoming thing, especially when Palladium had to endure his gossiping classes of Fairies, but right now it makes Palladium feel paranoid. Not being able to see an inch in front of his nose also contributed to Palladium's feelings of paranoia. It was as though the shadows were constantly moving about in front of him, toying with him with their invisible teeth and saying they were going to eat him. The subtle words of the Seer's seems to reverberate against this silence, one of you shall fall, one of you shall, one of you shall fall, one of you shall fall, one of you shall fall, one of you shall fall, one of you shall, one of you shall fall, one of you shall fall….

"Stop!" Duman's shout cuts through the silence. The men immediately stop and Palladium almost smashes himself against Ogron's stiff back. Palladium hears someone, probably Duman, bends down and picks something up from the ground. What could have possibly made him stop? Palladium wonders.

"What is it, Duman?" Gantlos asked brusquely.

"I found a skull; we must be closing in on that snake's nest. The more bones we find the closer we are to it." The more bones we find the closer we are to our deaths, Palladium thought grimly. It was then that the walking resumed and the group came across more bones. Some were ribs, femurs, pelvises, skulls, and spines of heroes that arrogantly wanted to prove their strength or some moron that got lost in here. The closer they got to the Night Scytale's nest, the more scraping sounds that the group heard. It was like rough leather grating against rugged stone, it was like a snake moving against a pile of rocks, these sounds makes Palladium feel more alert to his surroundings and he tightens his grip on Ogron's shoulders. He doesn't know how much time has passed, whether it has been a minute or an hour, he just couldn't stop trying to peer at the ground to see if he was going to trip over a bone. Suddenly, Palladium hears a splash and an audible curse from Anagan. Palladium then feels Ogron "drops" and his stomach gives a lurch when he "drops" with Ogron. Palladium couldn't blame Anagan for cursing; it was just so fucking cold!

"I can see the stone and I can sense that the snake is somewhere around here." Palladium wasn't sure about "around here" meant to Duman, all he could see was darkness and feel the water reach his knees. He feels Ogron jerk out of his grip and the line then fell apart; apparently it was every man for himself, or in Palladium's case, every non-Wizard of the Black Circle for himself. He hears splashes and he knows those splashes meant that the Wizards were getting farther away from him. Palladium has no magic, thanks to some fucked-up joke from that time traveling door, and he has no weapon. His odds of getting out alive were pretty slim….it was almost as mesmerizing as trying to find some variation in the darkness. He just stares at the water and sees ripples in the water and then some hard-looking stars in the water moving….the stars were so beautiful like someone ripped them off from the skies. He finds himself unable to look away.

"It's over there!" Palladium knows that voice is Duman's, he sounds almost worried, but why? It does not matter; the stars were just too captivating right now. Something hard and muscular collides with Palladium and he is sent careening to a far wall of the cave, Palladium curses out loud from the pain in his back and skull. He realizes that the stars weren't as captivating as he thought they were, but were instead look like shiny scales of the….Night Scytale. I was under a trance by those scales! Great, I fell for something only an amateur would have done. Palladium thought.

"God damn it, Gantlos use your powers against the cave's walls!" Ogron hissed out in pain. Palladium then feels vibrations in the walls and then moves away from the walls, and then hears an audible crack like something large and sharp was freed from the ceiling of the cave. He then hears another sound of something being stabbed into and a loud, serpentine hiss from the Night Scytale.

"Luminous caverturm!" A ball of light appears in the darkness, Palladium can see Anagan with the ball of light. He then sees the other Wizards sloshing their way through the dark water to reach the light, Palladium decides to follow their lead and feels the hair of his neck stand like a ghost past through him. Once he reached Anagan, he sees Duman with the Black Stone and feels the dark magic radiating from it. Everyone was here and all of their limbs seem to be still attached to their bodies. Maybe the Seer really meant that one of them would literally fall, which was me, and it wasn't going to involve death. Palladium smiled at the result of this adventure.

"Good work, Duman, now we-" It was then that Ogron lets out a strangled groan and clasps his left thigh. Palladium can see the blood forming and oozing out of two large holes from his pants' leg. He got bit by the Night Scytale. The Night Scytale's venom was highly toxic, at least what Palladium learned from the Seer in the future, and it kills the victim within three days. He also knows that there wasn't a cure for this kind of snake bite; it looks like the Woodland Seer was right after all…


	11. The Surname

The Exotic Rose Chapter Ten

Suggested Themes:

Ogron- The Memory Will Never Die by Default, Build God Then We'll Talk by Panic! At the Disco

Main Themes- Think Twice by Eve 6, Creep by Radiohead

A long, long time ago there used to be this boy with a surname. To the little boy he thought his surname was a magical plant that needed pruning like those herbs in his mother's garden. Maybe his surname was more mundane and expunged of magic like his dad's holy book. He couldn't really decide what color his surname would be either. Maybe it was the flaming red drenched in blood like his and his mother's hair, or perhaps it is lighter like that dirty carrot orange like his father's. He couldn't decide the length of said surname. Maybe it was statuesque and bold like his mother, or maybe it was stooped and pensive like his father. Another moment of indecision hits him when he remembers length is followed by width. The surname could be heavy and solid like his mother, or it could be willowy and slim like his father. So many things that this surname could be and may be like frown lines of his mother or laugh lines like his father, or a witch like his mother or a priest like his father. Or maybe even the surname was both just like he is; maybe the surname is just another word to attach to the end of his first.

"Or maybe you just have too much free-time to be wondering about such a silly little word, Ogron." His mother scolded him, but she then bundles him up in her arms. He is such a young boy with the same roundness of any child, but there was the deep well of "knowing" in his icy eyes. He is small like a child, but has a certain aura about him that makes people believe he's much grander than they are. He is as imaginative as any child, but there seems to be a limit to his beliefs when they clash with his religious creed. He is robust as any child, but he seems to be able to control his energy and employ to his own devices. He is like any child, but in a very peculiar way. He is strange, abnormal, and almost incomprehensible to the village children because of his parentage. His mother is a witch, while his father is a priest. Religion and magic tend to clash with each other, even more so by the dark magic that witches practice. Needless to say, the village of humans and Fairies were flabbergasted when the priest married a witch. Even more so when the witch had a child because witches normally don't have children. The child was christened Ogron and his parents loved him very much…

"Ma, it's so hot today!" Ogron whined. He is hunched over the family bible and copying the Revelations section. His father assigned him to copy passages of the bible by hand so he could learn his letters better, his mother oversee in the father's stead when he is away preaching to his congregation.

"What part on you on?" His mother asked.

"Revelations 12:9." Ogron answered. His mother's bloody eyebrow is raised in annoyance; he knew that she never even read the bible. She wants him to read it aloud, so she could pretend at amaze how far he got.

"'So down the great dragon was hurled, the original serpent, the one called Devil and Satan, who is misleading the entire inhabited earth; he was hurled down to the earth, and his angels were hurled down with him.'" He quoted word by word from the page. His mother gives him a pat on the head as a reward for not stuttering once.

"Good lad, go and play in the creek. If any of the boys give you Hell-"

"Give them some and more." Ogron finished. His mother smiles and ruffles her son's blood-red hair. Ogron waves goodbye and heads out the door. His mother leans against the door's rotting frame and watches as her son runs to the coolest creek in the village. In the distance she can see a weary, thin figure approaching the cottage. It was a hungry, filthy Fairy and the witch sneers. She cannot wait for the Fairy to come and beg her for food, she'll have the pleasure to curse her and slam the door into the Fairy's sunken face.

The sky has taken a pinkish hue to it like someone has taken the petals of roses and spread them across the blue sky. Supper will be ready soon and his father would be home by the time Ogron gets there. Tonight's supper should be stew with chunks of deer and cow meat in it, Ogron loves meat because they can so rarely afford it. The Fairies can eat it anytime they want because the villagers give food to them for "protecting" them; Ogron rolls his eyes at those stupid villagers. The Fairies did nothing but look pretty with their huge wings and skimpy outfits, the village guards and sometimes the sheriff are the ones that protect the village. Home is really odds and ends of stone and brick that no one wanted, the roof is really a large tarp that covers it. On windy nights, they have to put rocks at the corners of the tarp so it wouldn't be blown away. There is a mild wind that is blowing right now, but it will soon turn hard so Ogron hopes that his mother remembered to put the rocks on the tarp. Yet, his mother has been feeling her age lately and her body sometimes freezes up or she becomes too sore to move. Home came into distance and Ogron frowns, the roof is gone and his mother plum forgot to put rocks on it. It will cost a few pieces of copper, money which they don't have, to get a new one! Ogron seethed because that money is supposed to be used for his birthday coming up, his parents were going to get him a new tunic to replace his old one.

The door is open but Ogron did not consider this odd because the door can barely stay shut when it's windy. Yet, there seems to be something off like there is far too much silence in the house. His mother is usually cursing up a storm at the wind for blowing the fire out and his father would be setting out the chipped plates and tarnished silverware. Ogron couldn't hear the usual noise, but of something new. Something that frightens him to the very core of his young body, this noise is laced with tension and fear. Ogron opens the door to his home and a small shriek escapes his pale lips. His mother is on the dirty floor lying in a pool of deep crimson, there are slashes at her throat like it was done with a knife. Her eyes were in a horrified state of death and blanched of the brightness of life. The one that caused her death is still here; Ogron is staring right at the murderer. It was a Fairy, but a rather filthy and lanky one, has a knife at his father's throat. His father has such a wonderful voice, all deep and dark like a Pagan lullaby, and it will now be silenced forever by the Fairy. Ogron is paralyzed in terror and is looking at the Fairy with such fear. The Fairy hesitates when she sees the boy because she didn't want any witnesses to her crime; she killed the couple so she could get their money and food, but now she finds they have a child. The knife glides across the man's scrawny neck and blood oozes out from the wound, and then Ogron lets out a banshee scream of horror.

"Sorry child, but I want to live." A ball of black energy appears in the murderer's hand. Ogron raise his hands to his face in hopes of somehow shielding himself from the blow. He's going to die like his parents, he's going to drown in his own pool of blood, he's never going to have stew with them, he's never going to see another night, he's never going to turn ten, he's never going to find about the mystery of his surname- The attack is launched and the terrified boy is hit with the full power of it. He thought he would burn like wood in the stove or burst like a pregnant woman, but instead he feels a strange, dark power filling him. He knows that he was hit but it was like he was able to absorb the blow, and now he can feel that same power in his hands. The Fairy looks dumbfounded and steps back in horror at how the boy is still alive.

"Only the Devil could survive that! You must be the Devil!" Ogron looks at the quivering mess that the Fairy has become. This Fairy came into his some, slaughtered his family, tried to eliminate him and now this, this _**thing**_ is scared of him! Ogron has never felt so angry and powerful in his young life. It was like he sold his soul to Satan and received all the vast power from him, but ultimately betrays the Serpent and kept all his power to himself.

"You killed my family; you slewed my mother and father. And for what? Just for a few pieces of copper and some cold stew?" Ogron seethed. The dark power radiates and permeates the atmosphere, the Fairy can feel the darkness and hate within the orphaned boy. She trembles even more at this because hate makes dark magic even stronger, and he has so much of it! Ogron lets out an inhuman howl and launches his attack at the Fairy. The Fairy only had a chance to blink before the light engulfed her body and turned her skin to ash, her wings to husks, and her mind to oblivion. There was nothing left of the killer Fairy, but a pile of sooty ash and dried-up wings.

"She's gone…she's gone….they're gone." Ogron falls to his knees and looks at the bloody figures of his dead parents. They were in Heaven now, but they left their son all alone in this world. They loved him, but they left. There was no point in pretending they were alive or hoping they would come back, the evidence of death is written all over their hallow eyes and drenched in their pale faces. Ogron lets out a pained cry at his loss, but then stops. Tears won't bring them back and they won't feed him either. The orphaned lad gets up like an unsteady drunk and goes over to the cauldron with cold stew. He dips the ladle in and hungrily brings the stew into his lips, he dips and guzzles, he dips and guzzles, and he dips and guzzles until the cauldron has become empty. His face is covered with brown stains from the stew and he brings a pale arm to his face, he wipes his face and tears with it and then turns back to where his parents lay.

"Let us commend Ma and Da to the mercy of God. I therefore commit their bodies to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." Ogron whispered at the corpses. There was no point in lingering here because this home lacks life; this was not his home anymore. Ogron swipes a sheet from the feather bed on the floor and puts the copper pieces, family bible, some herbs, a loaf of stale bread, and parchment with ink onto the cloth and bundles it up. He leaves the house and only turns to look back at the bodies of his parents, they were bathed in silvery moonlight and it seems to illuminate their dead countenances. He grimaces and leaves his childhood home, and also leaves behind the boy with a surname. He is now Ogron, just Ogron, and he hungers for the power to end the Earth Fairies.

It has been a year since the brutal death of his parents and since his new, transient life began, Ogron learned more on the road than he ever could at home. He learned how to pick the purses of men without them feeling a little hand stealing their coins, he learned how to use his good looks to lure pedophiliac men into alleys and beat them up so he could gain money, he learned how to swipe spell books without anyone noticing him, he learned how to charm Fairies into thinking he is such a good boy while all the while stealing a piece of their jeweled garments, and he learned how to move seamlessly from crowd to crowd, town to town without raising any suspicions of the locals or the sheriffs. Some days he could afford to stay inns and order good ale, but most days he slept in trees and stole whatever food he could find. His child fat melted away with his newfound diet and gained muscle from moving so often, his face has began to acquire the odd angles and sharpness like that of an adult. His mind is sharper and darker than most adults, so he is able to get away with his thieving without getting caught. Lately, he has been in this small village where a traveling circus is stationed at. The peasants love to pay for some cheap entertainment and they usually bring their purses to these events. It was a perfect opportunity for Ogron to nab some more cash and then disappear before nightfall.

The circus tent is not a wonderful white like professional ones, but of mismatched quilts and pieces of unwanted cloth. This circus is particularly small, but it is able to fit the whole village into it. The creaky stands were filled with peasants standing like they were watching a tournament, while Ogron is under the stands and using magic to loosening the strings of purses attach to belts of these peasants. The show begins with a loud crash of drums and high-pitched flutes, the ringmaster, a Fairy with deceptively white skin and fair hair steps into the center of the ring, gives the usual dribble of welcoming the audience and then makes a smoky disappearance to be replaced with the marching of harlequins, fools, jugglers, acrobats, fire-eaters, and the animal trainers. There were so many acts of entertaining the simple peasant folk, but most of it was trivial and showy to Ogron. He has nabbed enough money that he could carry without the bulk to slow down his speed, but he decided to stick around for the final act. It was the closing and climaxing act of the entire circus.

The animal trainers brought out the wolves, starved and angry hounds that wanted nothing flesh. And then the ringmaster came back with a boy in chains. The boy isn't hideous but he definitely is not cute or plain like most children. He has a mane of pink hair that sprouts across the center of his head, but on the sides there is no hair like he was born with that hair. He has a nose that is almost beak-like and his mouth is in an everlasting pout. His golden eyes were looking down at the dirt as he was pushed forward. He didn't want to look at the screaming crowd that howled for his blood, his golden eyes were filled with venomous hate and self-loathing that Ogron could only recognize. The boy was exactly like Ogron, except in chains and being enslaved by a Fairy. The Fairy pushes the boy down on his knees and flies up in the air, a good distance away from the ferocious mutts and the boy. She snaps her fingers and the animal trainers let loose the wolves on the boy, Ogron expected screams to erupt from the boy from most likely having his flesh torn out of him. Instead, he hears the loud growl from the "boy" and he witnesses the boy transform into a black and pink wolf. The audience goes hush at the transformation and some even gasped, the wolf-boy bites some of the wolves on their necks. The wolves regroup and the boy shifts again into a humungous bear and lets out a mighty roar. The wolves whimper and the bear-boy attacks them, he swats them around like flies and breaks the neck of two them. He then shifts again into the form of an eagle and gouges the eyes out of the next wolf, only one wolf left. He shifts again into some mutated vulture slash baby dragon and decapitates the last wolf.

"Beast has trumped the wolves." The Fairy announced. The crowd erupts in cheering and then they cheer even louder when the Fairy beats the boy with a bulwark. The boy lets out a scream and reverts to his human form and shields his head from the blows of the cold iron. The boy is dragged away from the ring all bloody and bruised, while the audience lets out a roar of cheers and the Fairy takes a bow to her savage clients. The peasants shuffle out while the circus people begin to clean-up the place and move things into their wagons, Ogron zigzags through the crowd and past the eyes of the circus crew. It's dark outside and Ogron would have been out of town by now, but he decided to stick around and watch the circus perform instead. The shape shifting boy is in a wagon with bars that only animals would be put in, the boy is in the fetal position on top a bed of hay. There is a bucket of dirty water and questionable meat in the wagon. He's being kept like a beast of burden, Ogron thought sadly.

"You awake?" Ogron asked the boy. The boy stirs and sits up, and then the boy turns to see Ogron. There is disbelief and confusion in his golden eyes.

"W-Who are you and how you got here?" The boy talked like the village children. Village children were largely uneducated in reading or writing because they usually become what their parents are, which mostly are farmers. He sounds as uneducated and rough in accent like those kids.

"I am Ogron and people don't acknowledge me." The kid goes over to the water bucket and laps it up like a dog. Most people would be disgusted by this, but Ogron just feels even more sadness.

"Who are you and why do you take that abuse?" The kid stops lapping from the bucket and then looks at his meat, he then frowns and spits at the meat like he was imagining it was the Fairy's face.

"I don't have a name, but everyone calls me Beast. The Fairy is too strong and I don't have anywhere to go." He's able to shape shift into various animals and those animal forms can help him hunt, but he says that he has nowhere to go? He's a bit dim and uncreative, Ogron thought.

"You're stronger than her, you can shape shift forms. You can kill her with your powers. She keeps you down because of that. You can kill her!" Ogron nearly shouted at the bruised boy. He refuses to acknowledge him "Beast" the title is too derogatory. The boy cocks his head sideways like he doesn't believe him.

"I know I can, but I can't get out of this cage. It takes magic to unlock this cage!" The boy's nasally voice wheezed. Ogron touches the bars they were iron, but if he filled it with enough dark magic then the bars will weaken in strength. Ogron channels his inner hatred and loathing for the Earth Fairies and pulsate it through the bars. The abused boy watches in amazement as the bars began to glow black.

"Shift into your strongest form and attack the bars." The boy looks skeptically at Ogron, but does what he says. Duman's small, bruised form changes into a black and pink bear. One mighty paw swipes at the bars and he slices through them like butter. The battered boy shifts back to his human form and jumps out of the wagon. He almost collapses and leans onto Ogron for support. Ogron holds onto him.

"Your magic seems to be at a duman level." The boy gives a weak smile at Ogron.

"I like that word, duman, I really do. I want to be called Duman now."

"Fine, Duman, but we need to take down that Fairy slave-driver." Duman grins maliciously at that and points to the tent where the Fairy is residing in. That night the pair set fire to the tent and to the rest of the circus. They left before the villagers noticed the fire and have not been seen since.

Two years has passed since the day Ogron gained Duman, things changed for Ogron. Duman is a proficient thief because he can shape shift into unobtrusive forms, he is great company, and has this boundless energy to hunt for animals and cook them. Duman has grown a few inches since that day and his voice cracking a bit because of puberty, but overall he still looks the same with just a bit more muscle mass to him. Ogron has grown too and so has his hair, wavy red locks grace his shoulders and his icy eyes have a deep darkness to it. His voice has stopped cracking and now there is that deepness that a man has, but there was this regal, charm to his tone like he could seduce you and then destroy you without a second thought. Duman is envious that Ogron turns out handsome with a perfect voice, while he is just this awkward not-quite-a-man with a cracking voice. Duman also envies how Ogron can easily read and write, while he has to spend a few minutes to even write a paragraph or read a chapter in a book. Duman also envies how great at magic Ogron is. Even with his envy, he is absolutely loyal to Ogron and would never go anywhere without him.

They were walking through this forest where the trees were tall like mythical towers, but were really more ancient than mythical. They each have a dagger tucked away in their boots and their guards were up. Outlaws inhabit forests like this, where anyone can steal from vulnerable peasants and never be found because the forest is so big. Duman's animal senses pick up on human voices only ten feet from them. Duman informs Ogron of this. Ogron tells him to keep on listening and not to do anything unless the voices get closer. But then, there is a sound of running and in a second Duman sees a dark blue blob. Duman pushes Ogron down to the ground, he thought it was some attack but it turns out to be a person, a very fast person. The pair looks up from the ground to see a dark skin boy with black dreads. The fast boy has this cocky smirk on him like he knows that he was better than they are and he's going to prove it. Duman lets out a snarl and shifts into his bear form, the fast boy's dark eyes widens and turns to run. Duman lets out a roar and tries to hit the speeding boy, but misses. Ogron gets up from the ground and grabs the dagger from his boot. He won't be able to use the fast boy's power against him because it was more physical than magic. His powers only work on magic.

"Gantlos, he has a dagger." The fast boy yelled. Ogron feels the ground shake like there is an earthquake and Ogron falls to the ground, while Duman shifts into his hawk form. A young guy with dirty blonde hair beneath a silver helmet steps out from behind a tree and claps his hands in the air where Duman was flying. Duman lets out a screech and tries to attack the blonde, but gets knocked back by the waves and falls to the ground. This time Ogron is prepared for his opponents. The blonde claps his hands again when he sees Ogron standing up. Ogron smirks and absorbs the power and launches it back to the blonde. The blonde lets out a pain groan and falls to the ground. The fast boy rushes to his fallen companion's side and Ogron uses his power again to knock the fast boy to the ground. Duman shifts back to his human form and grabs the dagger from his boot. The duo put their daggers to their dazed attackers' throat.

"Who the Hell are you and how did you get the powers!" Ogron demanded to the fast boy. The fast boy swallows nervously but still wears his confident smirk.

"I'm Anagan and he's Gantlos. I was born with these powers and so was he." Ogron stops pressing his dagger against the boy's throat and helps him from the ground. Duman still has his dagger against Gantlos's throat, but follows suit and helps Gantlos from the ground. The pair was defeated and knew it, but there was no ill-blood between the males. They even set-up camp together and shared whatever food they had on them.

"With your speed and your earthshaking, you both could easily take over a castle and steal all the riches you want. Why are you wasting your talents here?" Ogron bluntly asked over a leg of goose. He's sitting right next to Duman; the pair is across from Anagan and Gantlos. Anagan is turning the spit where pieces of deer are being roasted. Gantlos and Duman hunted for the deer with each other earlier. Those two have a lot in common like they both prefer to remain stoic and let others talk for them (Duman allows it because he doesn't like the sound of his voice, while Gantlos does this because he is a young man of few words) and they both love to kill something that moves.

"Well, I don't care much about riches except to buy a drink for a pretty maiden. Gantlos here just loves to cause destruction. He just wants to have a fight. I guess we do it until we get the one we want." The deer meat is almost done cooking.

"Who exactly is this 'one'?" Ogron was offered a piece of deer and he accepted it.

"The head honcho of Earth Fairies. She's the one who pardons all of these bad Fairies for crimes against humans, yet she locks up all of the bad humans. It's thanks to her leniency that Fairies can get away with anything and they aren't punished at all, instead they get food and money from the ignorant peasants!" Anagan elaborated heatedly. Duman stares at Gantlos as he reaches to get the least cooked meat from the spit. Gantlos tears the meat in half with his mouth and blood dribbles down his chin. Duman licks his lips.

"It seems that we have a common goal. I want Earth to be rid of their kind forever and so does Duman." The group lets out rancorous laughs and cheers with pieces of meat like they had cups of ale. It was from then on that the duos became a group and later an everlasting brotherhood. They would eventually be called the Wizards of the Black Circle and succeed in their endeavor.


	12. The Cure

The Exotic Rose Chapter Eleven

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Neutron Star Collision by Muse, Dear Vienna by Owl City

Ogron is shaking like a bag of magical bones in a hurricane and he is hotter than a summer's day. The Night Scytale's venom is causing him to shake and his body to be this hot, Palladium and Ariel already stripped him of his clothes and put him a tub of ice-cold water. It has only been a little more than an hour since they, The Wizards of the Black Circle and Palladium, got back from the Elfin Realm with a poisoned Ogron and the Black Stone. Questions and cursing ensued about Ogron's condition and whether or not he could be saved, thankfully, Palladium got Ariel to calm them (mostly Duman and Gantlos) down enough for Palladium to try and stabilize Ogron. Ogron's fever has gone down slightly so Palladium could leave Ariel in charge of him while Palladium has to inform the Wizards of a possible cure for Ogron. Yet, he has many skeptical doubts that the cure would actually work. But considering how Ogron might die anyways, it didn't hurt to try all possible solutions.

"I think I might know of a way to….to help Ogron." And there it was the proverbial doubt when it comes to his own skills, Palladium got rid of that doubt when he evolved but his confidence is waning again because of his original form. The Wizards, and maybe Ariel, senses the uncertainty in Palladium's high-pitched voice.

"But can you guarantee that Ogron will live?" Gantlos's tone seems threatening on the surface, but lurking beneath is concern for his friend. Palladium shifts uncomfortably.

"He'll die within three days in an agonizingly painful death. There is no known cure for the Night Scytale's poison for now, but I may have come up of a cure of my own. I'm not entirely sure that it will work, but he's going to die anyway if we don't do something." Gantlos grimaces at the facts that Palladium presented, and inwardly Palladium grimaces too.

"So what is the 'cure' exactly?" Anagan asked. The men jerk their heads when they hear a pained cry coming from Palladium's room, but then focus their attention back at Palladium so they could end Ogron's suffering.

"The cure is merely ingredients, well rare ingredients, for a healing potion that I can concoct. The ingredients themselves are scattered in different Realms, it's not that they are particularly powerful or guarded by some monster but they are pretty tricky to find." Palladium chews on his lip nervously because he is still trying to figure out where a good probable location would be for the required ingredients.

"The cure is made-up of seven ingredients: a single strand of hair of a Lycan Dog and a tooth of a Bat Cat from the Nocturnal Realm, blood of a Yeti and a petal of an Icicle Peony from the Frost Realm, a Carnivorous Orchid and a Strangler Saprophyte from the Amazon Rainforest. Since there are just three Realms with two ingredients each, all of you can just pick a Realm and go there to acquire the ingredients." It all sounds so simple and easy like nothing was at stake, except Ogron's life that is and perhaps Palladium's.

"You said there were seven ingredients, you only named six so what's the seventh?" Duman may not be well-versed with math, but he knows how to at least count to ten.

"Rosewater and I have plenty of that, so that just leaves the rest. All of you need to hurry now before Ogron succumbs to the poison. Get all of the ingredients here by the second day so I could have time to make the potion and administer it." Three portals appear beside each of the Wizards and Palladium steps back in surprise, he didn't even see a flick of their wrists or the motion of their lips moving to call out a spell for this. It would seem the Wizards are surprised as Palladium because all three of them have their mouths slightly agape. The sound of a door closing behind Palladium makes him to turn to see Ariel leaning against the doorframe. Her long, pink hair is in a bun, but it looks like someone was trying to pull her hair out of the bun because half her hair was spilled across her back. Palladium would have laugh, even Duman wanted to, at her unusual hairstyle but she looks haggard and sweaty like she has been fighting dragons by herself.

"Go now; Palladium will need all the time he can get to save Ogron." She even sounds as tired as she looks. Palladium wasn't sure why Ariel seemed so drain because she can effortlessly conjure up portals without so much a speck of sweat on her, but her magic seems to be used for something else other than portals. The Wizards didn't need to be told twice because they were only nanoseconds away from entering the Realms when Palladium stopped them.

"WAIT! I haven't described to any of you what your ingredients look like; you might need to know that!" Gantlos frowns in annoyance, which Duman shares with him, and Anagan merely chuckles like he told some perverted joke. Palladium huffs in annoyance because the Wizards were more impatient and disrespectful than his students back at Alfea. At least the girls would wait until I leave before they start to complain, Palladium thought.

"Gantlos and Duman knows more about hunting magical creatures more than anyone, and I happen to be very well acquainted with plants." More specifically with the Nature Fairies, Palladium inwardly added. He remembers overhearing from Faragonda's office that Anagan seems to have a peculiar interest in Flora. Palladium wasn't worried about that at the time because Flora has enough sense to stay away from someone as dark as Anagan and she's madly in love with Helia, and him with her.

"So what are you waiting for? Hurry now and get those ingredients here quickly!" Ariel gruffly shooed the Wizards like they were a bunch of gaggling goslings. Normally, Gantlos would probably send a seismic wave at her for being irritating, but his first priority is to get those ingredients. Gantlos is sent to the Nocturnal Realm, Duman is sent to the Frost Realm, and Anagan is sent to the Amazon Rainforest. Ariel takes a seat on Palladium's couch and lets out a weary sigh.

"You seem really tired; I know making magical portals isn't that exhausting for you. Plus, you're a Fairy so you have plenty of magic." Ariel closes her eyes for a mere second like she was trying to picture a serene place.

"I used a spell to make Ogron relive memories instead of fighting nightmares; I deduced the nightmares would cause him to hurt himself so I figured the memories couldn't be any worse. Palladium, I'm going to take a nap so I could replenish my magic. You're going to have to take care of Ogron by yourself for a bit." Palladium nods in agreement and goes back to his bedroom, so he can watch over the ill Ogron. Ariel lets out another sigh again.

"It's a pity that you're going to die either way, and I'm too tired to give a damn." Ariel drifts off to the sounds of whimpering coming from Palladium's room.

The Nocturnal Realm is where all those legendary creatures of the night lived, metaphorically speaking of course. The Ancient Vampires and the First Werewolves are the only fully-developed, magical species in this Realm. The Ancient Vampires are what the Modern Vampires, the ones that inhabit Earth and the ones that humans made their legends from, are descended from. Like the Ancient Vampires, the First Werewolves are what the New Werewolves are descended from. The Ancient Vampires and First Werewolves share a common trait that they look like the animals most associated with them, but it tends to vary since the children of the races branched out to form their own new race or kingdom. So the races have bred to the point where they only have miniscule features of the animals, though it makes difference to Gantlos because he wasn't hunting a werewolf or a vampire. His sights were set on a Lycan Dog. Lycan Dogs were nearly three foot tall and five feet long, they vary in color but all seem to blend in with their nighttime surroundings so most of them have black hue to their fur. Their eye colors are ranging from glowing gold like Duman's or dark brown like the soil at night. They have razor sharp teeth that could break through the soft bones of baby animals, but not mature adults so they have to rely on their claws to slash open the soft bellies of the adults.

Gantlos already laid a trap for the Bat Cat because the Bat Cats are almost like domesticated household cats just with bat-like wings and longer fangs. Gantlos knew that Bat Cats lived in caves and come out at night just like the rest of the "living" creatures of the Realm. Bat Cats come out at night to hunt for the mice that lurk in the forest or drain some blood from small creatures like leeches. Gantlos found a nest of those small rats and he swiftly broke the necks of about twenty of them, but in a way that allowed each mouse to live in a horrible, agonizing state of vulnerable living. He then placed the tortured mice upon the center plate of a foothold trap, commonly used to break the leg of an animal, and then covered the trap with leaves and dirt to camouflage it. A Bat Cat should grab the mice with its fangs and the trap will spring because the removal of the weight, the trap will then clamp down on the Bat Cat and break its neck. The Bat Cat will most likely die, but Gantlos didn't care whether it lived or died so long as he can collect the fangs of one. It wasn't like the fangs will lose its magical properties with the host dead; the same can be said of fur of a Lycan Dog.

Gantlos is crouched behind a bush, observing his prey. A Lycan Dog with black fur and mean, yellow eyes is sniffing curiously in the air. Gantlos smirks, he wants the Lycan Dog to come and get him. It'll make it easier for him to break its neck once he has stunned it with his sonic waves. The Lycan Dog immediately stalks its way towards the bushes; it turns its head from side to side like it was waiting for some invisible foe to pounce. To Gantlos, the animal was nothing more than a dumb mutt that stupidly wandered away from its pack. The Lycan Dog reminds Gantlos of his father, appears to be cautious but is really dull in the mind. Yet, he was a skilled hunter and passed those traits onto Gantlos and his other sons. He was also a terribly gullible businessman that got easily swindled by Fairies and sold his meat and fur for nearly half of what it's worth to them. Less money equates to less food for the family during the winter months, which caused his parents to fast so they could give some morsels for their children to survive on. It started out as a joke because his father would make so many puns and funny stories to his children's curiosity. As Gantlos grew older, he started to notice how boney and weak his parents became from starving the same went for his little brothers and sisters. He wasn't as skeletal as his family because he did some hunting at night and ate his prey instead of selling it cheap to the Fairies. His siblings were too annoying and his parents were foolish for Gantlos to ever consider sharing his rations with them.

The Lycan Dog growls and shows off its daggers for teeth to Gantlos, Gantlos narrows his eyes and slaps the ground and causes a seismic wave to vibrate the dirt beneath the mutt's paws. The Lycan Dog lets out a yelp in surprise and it tries to rise up, Gantlos smirks at its feeble attempts and hits it with another seismic wave to make it fall again. The Lycan Dog proves to be as dedicated as it is dimwitted because it tries to rise again, only to be knocked down by Gantlos. Gantlos has grown bored at its persistence and decides to swiftly end its life before it feebly tries again to rise. The Lycan Dog sees Gantlos looming closer to it and immediately rears its head to bite at Gantlos like some angry, snapping turtle. Gantlos deals a punch to its nose, the mutt lets out a pained cry and Gantlos chuckles at its pain. There is fear in those large, yellow eyes instead of ignorant pride. He hits the mutt again, this time a sickening crack is heard along with the mutt's pained whines. The Lycan Dog is hurt and afraid like that Fairy without her wings, like a Fairy being yelled at for letting his family starve because she took advantage of his father's gullibility. He grimaces at the memory of that harsh winter a long time ago that made the animals hibernate early or flee to warmer lands, without those animals his father could not make any money (no matter how miniscule) that winter and he was the first to die from starvation. His mother followed suit with her soft, weary brown orbs forever closed, and then his siblings followed his parents. One by one began to either freeze from the lack of clothes they had, they could have had if their mother lived, or starve from the lack of meat and bread, and they could have eaten if their father was alive, until Gantlos was left, barely alive. He only lived because he had more fat on his body than his skeletal family from all those years of subsidence hunting. Hate also kept him alive; it was that dark flame in his soul that burned him throughout that winter's scourge.

During his memory lapse, he has failed to notice the lack of whines coming from the mutt. It was only afterwards that he realizes that the mutt is dead and shall never be able to whine like it did in its final moments. His fist has become red from the blood the mutt and he merely wipes his fist against its fur to get rid some of the blood and bits of muscle. He hears in the distance the sound of his trap going off and the pained whine yowl of a Bat Cat, he almost smiles because now his mission just got completed and he got to mercilessly beat to death a mutt. He has always hated dogs, generally dubbing them as mutts, because he got viciously mauled by one when he unwisely told off a Fairy after the last of his family died. He only lived because his powers awakened because of the physical trauma that the mutt inflicted upon him; he got to kill the mutt and the Fairy on that day. Yet, he can never go back to his homeland or get his family back. He's okay with that because he has a new "family" now, and he's the oldest in this one. Since Gantlos is the oldest, it reminds him that Duman the youngest. Duman like all young people has the tendency to become cocky and overconfident, which results in him getting wounded or extending the time of the mission. Gantlos knows that Duman will require his help, willing or not, because there was just no time for Duman to learn from his mistakes. Ogron's chances of living are dwindling by the hour, and so is the success rate of ridding the Earth of the Fairies.

Ogron is hot again, which means that he needs another ice bath to bring it down. Seeing as Ariel is still trying to recover her strength, it is up to Palladium to lift Ogron into the tub (luckily inside his room) and run to the river to get some ice-cold water because Ariel was the one that magically created the ice the first time Ogron needed an ice bath. At least he didn't have to undress him this time, the first time was nothing but slaps and punches because of some nightmare Ogron was having, but he is still heavy even without his armor. Palladium grunts and mutters under his breath about how much he missed being as muscular as Ogron because he could handle this weight without killing his back in the process. He manages to get Ogron in the tub without any trouble; he runs to the river and fills his buckets up with water. Ogron is still in the tub and is whimpering like a scared child, it saddens Palladium a bit that this is the only time he will probably see Ogron this vulnerable. Palladium fills the tub up with the water and listens to Ogron switching from scared whines to shallow breathing. It seems like he's improving a bit, Palladium hoped.

"Ma, da, d-don't….leave me." Palladium claps onto Ogron's hand to give him some comfort, to remind him that he's not alone. He's not sure if Ogron even realizes what's going on, but Ogron seems to have stopped trembling.

The Frost Realm is exactly what one would expect for a Realm with that perfectly accurate name. It is a snowy wasteland that has only a few sunny days and the rest of the year is nothing but blizzards or hailstorms. People actually live in this terrible winter wonderland, but mostly because of what their parents did and the parents before them do which is fur trapping and fishing to survive the arctic chill. These people mostly lived in huts of fur which they can easily dismantle in case of a serious blizzard, so they can flee to a more hospitable place. The magical creatures of this Realm adapted to their environment millennia ago and can withstand the harshness of Father Winter. Duman is a shape shifter so he too can adapt to the extremeness of the climate, and he has always like cold weather mostly because Ogron has no tolerance for the cold, which seemed to be a flaw in that so-called perfect man. On those winter days Duman would shift into a bear because of the tremendous source of fatty insulation that form provided, which Ogron would shiver and look sour at Duman's warm bear form. Oh those were such fun days…..

The Yeti is a full-grown (about eight feet) male with fur as white as the snowy terrain and thick as his fat. His arms almost touch the ground when he stoops, but upright they look more like massive, muscular limbs of a monstrous god. His gorilla-like face has creases in it like he's frowning; perhaps the stupid beast can sense Duman's presence? No, the lines seem to be part of the Yeti's countenance. It is alone and away from his mate and children, it was probably hunting for food for its _**family**_. God, Duman hates that word. The Fairy Ringmaster always used to rub it in that Duman's family abandon him because he was so freakish and hideous, it used to make him feel horrible about himself but he got glee from it when shifted into his Gargoyle form and made her lose her birdlike appetite. The Yeti is digging through the snow like a mutt, Duman hypothesizes it is looking for some dead animal. When animals died in the Frost Realm, they tend to get covered in snow because of the frequent blizzards here. So predators have to dig up their deceased prey if they want to salvage their meat. This will be easy to take down the Yeti because it is absorbed in its mundane task of digging. Duman can shift into his bear form so he could match his strength with the Yeti's, but the bear form is slow and loud enough for the Yeti to take notice. Duman shifts into his hawk form and flies above the Yeti, his shadow gives away his presence and the Yeti looks up.

Duman shifts into his bear form and tackles the Yeti to the ground, he has his massive paws on the Yeti's chest like he is trying break through Yeti's ribs. The Yeti roars into Duman's face and Duman momentarily weakens his pressure on the Yeti, the Yeti takes advantage of this pushes Duman off with just one of his mighty arms. Duman is surprised and barely evades being swiped by the Yeti's arms, if he was in his human form his neck would have been broken by now. Duman shifts into his wolf form for speed to avoid another attack by the Yeti, he growls back like he is challenging the Yeti to try that again. The Yeti roars back and pounds on the ground like he is warning Duman that he shall not back down. Duman shifts back into his falcon form and flies above the Yeti, he thinks that if he just lets the Yeti try to capture him than the Yeti will be worn out eventually. It will make it much easier for Duman to take down the Yeti, but the Yeti is not as "stupid" as Duman thinks he is. The Yeti is able to make Duman weave into a pattern of avoidance so he can catch the falcon, Duman can't shift in between his dodges because it will give Yeti a window of time to hit Duman. If Duman got hit mid-transformation then he might break his back or die. Duman is beginning to regret at underestimating the Yeti's skills, if Ogron was here he would have nagged/lectured him for being cocky again.

The Yeti began to shake, no; the ground beneath the Yeti is shaking. The Yeti falls and Duman shifts back into his bear form to imprison the Yeti in the oh-so familiar position again. He doesn't need to swivel his head or even look up to know who came to his aid. Gantlos with his silver helmet on and a skinned animal resting on his shoulder is standing right beside the Yeti; he doesn't seem to have an expression of worry at being beside a beast that could easily maim him with just one arm. Gantlos on a (non-Fairy) hunting trip would normally be the one to deliver the finishing blow to a prey, while Duman would marvel at the precision and brutal force that Gantlos would use. It was always Gantlos that beat him to killing the prey, while Duman just stand on the sidelines licking his wounds that he received from the stubborn beasts. Gantlos loves to kill, loves to make animals bleed almost as much as he loves to tear apart a Fairy, Duman felt a kinship with him because of his unquenchable urge to destroy. Also because not many women flock to him like they do with Ogron and Anagan. He understands that Ogron's prideful blue eyes and Anagan's subtle comments are what attract these women, and Gantlos is stiff compare to those two. Yet, Gantlos is as handsome as Ogron in his own right. At least that is what Duman affirms himself because he is the ugliest one out of the bunch and he's fine with that, it makes it easier to ward off the women not like he's really interested in the fairer sex. No, the fairer sex lacks the lust to cause death and the bone-chilling smirk that Gantlos clearly has.

"Are you going to kill it or not?" Gantlos nearly growled like an impatient dog that is being teased with some juicy mutton. Duman smirks, he likes getting under Gantlos's skin. Duman he uses all of his strength to break through the wall of bone, the bones crackle and splinter under the pressure of Duman's massive paws. Red covers his gray paws and the organs squelch as Duman rummages inside the Yeti. He has plenty of blood on him, enough to get that vial for the cure, but Duman is just soaking in his gory accomplishment. After five minutes, Gantlos deems that Duman has done enough. They only have a limited amount of time before Ogron succumbs to death.

"Duman, stop it we need to fetch Anagan. Knowing him, he's most likely flirting with those Amazon Fairies." Duman shifts back into his human floor, his arms are now dripping with the Yeti's blood. Gantlos holds out a cup for Duman to put (more like drip) the Yeti's blood in.

"I only need to get that flower from here and I shall be done." Duman pants a bit. He is worn from shifting so much; he knows shifting strains his magic.

"Already done, stop pouting like a child, I know you can retrieve it but we are in a hurry. I promise the next hunt, I'll let you lead." Duman couldn't help but grin at Gantlos; he knows that Gantlos doesn't like being the one that takes orders, at least when it comes to hunting.

A day has passed since Ogron got sick, and there was only one more day until the ingredients needed to be with Palladium. It has been such a stressful day, mostly because Palladium didn't get a wink of sleep. He had to stay up and make sure Ogron wasn't running a high fever, nearly hours of running back and forth to the river for cold water has worn him out. Ariel wasn't much help because she decided to extend her nap into a full slumber. Now Ariel is awake and energetic enough to keep watch, so Palladium could doze off or at least scarf down some breakfast. He's lying on the couch since his bed is being occupied by Ogron. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds around him, the birds are tweeting happily, squirrels are scampering up trees for nuts, and he can hear Ogron. Ogron is whimpering again which meant he has another fever, already the fifth time for the morning. During the second and third time, he went on a tangent about Lucifer and herbs. He wonders what Ogron is going on about now, hopefully something less dry and hypocritical this time.

"Duman, that's your name. We're brothers, I know we are. The Fairies…need to burn like the circus….like Ma and Da." Palladium almost finds it sweet how Ogron thinks of Duman like a brother, but he lost that feeling when Ogron got homicidal on the Fairies part. Fairies must have wronged Ogron in some deep, tragic way to make Ogron to go against his religious creed, or at least that's what his religion is founded on the preservation of life, and brings untold sufferings for the Fairies of Earth.

Anagan always had a thing for nature; well mostly a mutual attraction with her or perhaps "her" should be plural. Nature is strongly rooted to the ground like the righteous beliefs of a sweet girl. Nature changes with the season from spring pink to lively green to reserved orange and finally to deathly white like a rich princess's wardrobe. Nature can be kind enough to warm a body with a sunny day or cruel enough to chill the body with the icy breath of Jack Frost. Maidens can be kind enough to offer to warm Anagan's bed, or cruel enough to fling ale in his face. Maidens are like nature, and nature is like maidens. Maybe that's why he has always been strongly attracted to Nature Fairies; those Fairies are genuinely sweet but quite pack of a punch when angered. Nature Fairies are very enjoyable to flirt with even if they don't reciprocate, and that is why Nature Fairies have always been Anagan's favorite kind of women. It would be almost a pity to get rid of the Nature Fairies of Earth, but there are plenty of other Nature Fairies. And it's not like those Fairies had it coming too.

"Do you need help in finding what you seek from my forest?" Another thing that he likes about Nature Fairies is that they are willing to help anyone, even a dangerous stranger like Anagan. Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature on Earth, is the one who asked Anagan the question. She is fairly tall for a woman and has that same caramel skin that Anagan has, except hers is through being out in the sun while Anagan got it from his father. She has reddish, almost bordering on amaranth hair with leaves and decorative flowers in it, while Anagan has dirty-brown plaited hair in a pigtail. Her face is stern like she is about reprimand him at any minute, but her photosynthesis green eyes suggest she may be ready to laugh at him. She is very beautiful but she is imposing like a queen in her domain, she eerily reminds Anagan of his mother. Both are absolutely devoted to their work and lacks affection to everything else, but Diana does not have a husband and perhaps not even a lover. She is a sentient person who has whims and desires like any other person, but no one can ever take her heart like nature does. She is practically the Queen of the Amazon and the Major Fairy of Nature. Nature comes before anyone in her life. Yet, she is like every other Fairy and will offer assistance to those that need it like Anagan for example.

"Good evening, Diana, it is an honor to meet you." He bows before her like a worshipper before an idol. Bowing has always been one of his "moves" to use on women, it makes women easier to get a pint of ale with and perhaps some love afterwards. But this time he is using to make it seem that he is supplicating himself to Diana, sort of like brownnosing her and showing respect as her station designates it.

"No need to bow to me, but bow to the splendors that nature has to offer. What is it you seek, traveler?" She bought it just like those foolish maidens think that Anagan will marry them. He rises from the ground and brushes some dirt off his chest plate, while doing so he thought about his mother. His mother was like Diana not because she was as beautiful as Diana, but they are both devoted to their work. His mother was an herbalist that believed that plants can cure all the sickness in the world; she would immerse herself for hours in the forest scrounging for medicinal foliage, but she rarely charged for her cures so his father was the only one bringing money in. Anagan was like his father's spitting image and even with a personality to match, except he and his father had one major difference between them. His father was attracted to Ice Fairies, while Anagan preferred the Nature ones. He didn't know what his father saw in Ice Fairies, pretty much a humorless bunch that are literally icy to the touch, but his father always brought Ice Fairies back to the house when his mother wasn't there. He can understand why his father was attracted to them because they were beautiful like any other Fairies, but it still didn't justify his philandering. It didn't take long for Anagan, around eleven at the time, to know what his father really did with those Ice Fairies and how wrong it was. It also didn't take long for Anagan to squeal to his mother and for everything to fall apart.

"I seek the Carnivorous Orchid and Strangler Saprophyte." Diana arches one of her stem think eyebrows in curiosity. Most people who come to the Amazon are usually lost or here to do some trading, not here to collect plants. Even if they are here for plants, most do not know their names like Anagan does.

"What do you need the plants for?" It is a test Diana has set for Anagan; she wants to know if Anagan actually planned on using the plants for good so she wouldn't be sacrificing her rare plants for an ignorant, selfish cause. Anagan knows that he has to tell the truth, she is after all a centuries old Fairy so she is very good at telling lies from the truth. His mother was also very good at that, she knew when her son was lying but it still broke her heart to know that her husband was cheating on her. Well, it didn't just break her heart but damaged her psyche too. Yet, she was very adept at her job and didn't even confront his father about his affairs. Instead, she slipped an herb that causes seizures into his drink. His father convulsed during dinner, he was twisting his limbs like some sort of demented puppet or crazy man until he collapsed on the floor, stone dead. His mother had the perfect expression of serenity like she saw the Garden of Eden herself and ate her dinner without any hesitation or acknowledgement that her philandering husband died. Anagan ate dinner with his parents like any normal child so he witnessed it all, and he ran. He ran out of the house, he ran past the town's square, he ran past all the brothels, he ran past all the people, and he did it within a few minutes. He discovered his powers of super speed that day, and he never once went back to the place he used to consider his home.

"They are for a potion that can save my friend's life; the plants have healing properties to them after all." Diana stern expression softens almost like she is guilty for presuming that Anagan would use the plants for evil. She is beautiful with her voluptuous body and perfect white teeth, but she was too mature for Anagan. Anagan likes Nature Fairies softer and younger than her, but she is still beautiful even if she didn't fit his "ideal woman" criteria.

"You are genuine in your intentions; very well you may have the plants." Diana puts her hands together and draws magic from the nature that surrounds her, the trees glow a bright green for a minute and then go out like a candle blown out. She opens her hands and reveals both the plants, she hands them to Anagan. Anagan bows before her again and takes his leave. Once out of Diana's vision, he smirks to himself. He didn't have to lift a finger to get the ingredients, she will eventually rue this decision but for now she is pleased for helping Anagan. It was almost a pity that she and the other Nature Fairies will be imprisoned forever and have their beautiful wings ripped off. Again it was almost a pity; it could have been a full pity if it weren't for Earth Fairies sticking together, Diana would use all of her power to aid Morganna and the other Fairies when they were in peril. Thinking of potential massacres, Anagan can see Duman and Gantlos. Duman is covered in blood while Gantlos has skinned animal over his shoulder, Anagan pitied the poor animal that met with the pair's unmerciful wrath. Duman and Gantlos are good hunters and take pleasure in their kills, but Gantlos seems more sadistic than Duman. Anagan believes that because he witnessed Gantlos's cruelty firsthand, in fact that was how he met Gantlos.

"You got the flowers?" Duman asked. Anagan grins and shows the plants to him. If Gantlos and Duman are here it means that they have the other ingredients with them, so it means that Ogron can be saved. Ogron will live unlike that Fairy from a long time ago. Anagan has been running from village to village, town to town, and forest to forest in hopes of finding some food and perhaps someone like him, someone who had powers like him without the aid of magic. It was only a year since his father was murdered by his mother that Anagan came across Gantlos. He was going at his top-speed to get to the next town when he tripped. Normally, he can easily detect a branch or a rock that will be in the way and just avoid it but he didn't trip over anything normal. He tripped over a ripped arm, more specifically a ripped Fairy's arm, and fell at his mach speed into the ground. He broke an arm, bruised a few ribs, and developed stinging scratches on his face, but he passed out before he could register the pain. When he awoke, he noticed that his wounds have been treated and that he was lying near an open fire. He could smell meat being cooked but there was no spit. Upon closer examination of the fire, he could see that it was a corpse being used as firewood to feed the fire but not any person, but a person with wings that took the longest to burn. Gantlos then decided to make his appearance and had a skinned deer over his sticky shoulders; Anagan made no comment or sound but watched Gantlos cook the meat over the fire from then on Anagan stuck with Gantlos. Gantlos did the hunting and Anagan did the smooth talking for him, especially when Gantlos got into a brawl and the sheriff got involved. It went on like that for many years until Ogron and Duman entered their lives, and since then they became a sort of brotherhood.

"We need to get out of here; the prissy Elf is running out of time to make that potion." Gantlos stated in his reserved, chilled tone. Anagan and Duman nod their heads in agreement and used their magic create a portal back to Palladium's cottage. They all entered the portal, hoping that it wasn't too late for Ogron.

Ogron is weak; he didn't even have the energy to tremble anymore. He is almost as still as a corpse in Palladium's bed, it is another sign that the venom has almost overtaken him. In other words, Ogron is on the brink of death and might not have a shot to be saved at this rate. Palladium curses at himself. He forgot about time in other Realms. All Realms are generally different from one another, and that includes to time. It really depends on the person's perspective because when a person travels from one Realm to another, time can be much slower or faster than it is back at the person's home Realm. Duman and Gantlos are in Realm where time is much slower there than on Earth, so it gives the illusion that they have plenty of time in their assigned Realms. Yet, Anagan is still on Earth, but there is somewhat difference in hours where Anagan is at. So all of them are either late because of their area's time or they didn't find the ingredients yet. The second day is almost over with only a few hours of darkness until the dawn of third day, the day in which Ogron might die.

"Hey, you still know that Paladin right? How come you didn't turn to the Paladin for help?" Ariel asked, while giving Palladium a bowl of soup. Palladium hasn't eaten since last night because Ogron went through a cycle of fevers and…couldn't control his bladder. Ariel volunteered to make dinner that night so Palladium had to clean-up Ogron and his bed by himself. Luckily, Ariel's food was very fulfilling and tasty. Unfortunately, Palladium had a hard time trying to feed Ogron. Palladium is surprised that Ariel would ask that question, he always thought since she's like a centuries old Fairy that she would know the answer to that.

"Ogron uses dark magic, obviously, while a Paladin's magic is pure white and good. Dark magic and white magic don't go together; they are opposites of one another which mean they are natural enemies to one another. You still don't understand? Okay, well if Ogron gets healed with Paladin magic, basically white magic, then two things might happen to him. The healing magic might not work at all or the white magic tries to destroy the dark magic within him, meaning he dies so Paladin magic in Ogron's case is just useless." Palladium lectured. He almost feels like he's back at Alfea, teaching his students again.

"Look, _Professor_, I don't study Paladin magic just their buying habits. So I didn't know this, okay? You do realize that if Ogron dies, you're going to die." Palladium swallows visibly. He hasn't had the time to think about his own fate if Ogron died. Yet, he wasn't really surprised since Gantlos is just itching to rip him to shreds since that day when Palladium hugged Duman. Duman is more apathetic than Gantlos, but would probably kill him if Gantlos is gamed. Anagan would just flirt with some silly girl and watch the show unfold. Yeah, he is doomed if Ogron dies.

"Hey, move out of the way!" Ariel pushes him into the couch, effectively knocking the soup bowl from Palladium's hand. There goes my dinner, Palladium sighed inwardly. A magical portal opens up in the middle of Palladium's living room and the three Wizards step out from the portal. Gantlos has a skinned Lycan Dog fur over his shoulder, Duman is drenched in blood, and Anagan has the plants in his hands. From what Palladium could see, the three Wizards were successful in garnering the ingredients.

"Finally, there are only a few hours until Ogron is…..past the point of saving. Give me the ingredients." Anagan gingerly hands the plants to Palladium, who then puts them beside him on the couch, Duman fishes out a vial from his leather pouch with the Yeti's blood and gives it to Palladium, and Gantlos hands the Bat Cat's fang, Icy Peony, and the skinned fur of the Lycan Dog to Palladium.

"Great, now I need you all to get out. Go to some inn for some ale or roam around the woods, just do something and get out of here." The words Palladium used sounded callous and annoyed like some spoiled child, but he is speaking out of urgency. Anagan frowned and Duman sneered at Palladium, while Gantlos seemed ready to beat Palladium.

"He needs all the space he can get so he can concoct the potion; I'll come and get you guys as soon as Ogron's condition changes." Ariel calmly said. The Wizards decide to heed her advice for they needed some rest and to get their minds off of Ogron's possible demise. The Wizards left and Palladium places the ingredients onto the kitchen's table.

"Ariel, go get my rosewater, it's in the shed." Ariel rushes outside, while Palladium goes into the kitchen to get an empty jar and pestle and mortar. The pestle is a large, white stone used to crush herbs and the mortar is a small, clay bowl used to crush the herbs in. Palladium puts all three of the flowers in the bowl and begins to mash them into a pulpy state. Ariel comes in with the rosewater and Palladium directs her to pour the rosewater into the jar. He then scraps the pulpy mesh of flowers into the jar and dumps the vial of Yeti's blood in; it all looks like a jar of blood with bits of muscle floating in it.

"Ariel, would you please get me a spoon to mix it with." Ariel hastily retrieves a spoon from one of the drawers and tosses it to Palladium. Palladium leaves the spoon inside the jar for now and plucks a single strand of the Lycan Dog fur; he puts it into the jar and then gets the Bat Cat fang. The Bat Cat fang has venom in it, which is what Palladium needs and places it in the mortar. He mashes the fang into a pulpy dust and reveals the green liquid inside it; he then puts the last of those ingredients in the jar. He uses the spoon to stir it so the ingredients will fuse as one. The potion turns from blood red to gum pink to its final bright green form. Palladium lets out a sigh of relief at the color. Bright green means that the potion is finally ready and all the ingredients are one.

"Ariel, why don't you wait out here? I'll administer the potion to Ogron, okay?" Ariel nods and sprawls on the couch. She isn't going to doze off like last time but wait with rapt attention for news of Ogron. If she believed in a God, she would have prayed to him, at least for Palladium's sake. Palladium heads to his room and closes the door behind him. He has a weary smile like he is uncertain if everything was going to work out. If Ogron dies then the future he knew is gone. If Ogron lives then the Earth Fairies shall suffer centuries of torment and Earth shall fall into the Dark Ages. It just has to work, it just has to! Palladium reassured himself. Ogron is not moving and his eyes are cold, his lips were dry and bleeding again while his skin is even paler than usual. He really looks like he is about to die than get better. Palladium gently cranes Ogron's head upward and puts the rim of the potion to Ogron's mouth, he then tilts the green liquid inside Ogron's mouth and shifts Ogron's head further back so the liquid can go down his throat faster. The entire potion is gone and there is nothing to do but wait, it can take a few minutes to an hour before a potion can work. Palladium purposely picked out ingredients that can work fast, so it should only be a few minutes and Ogron will live and preach for another day. So Palladium waits and waits, and waits…and waits…..and waits….and waits.

"It should be working by now! Why isn't it working?" Palladium reaches over and feels Ogron's forehead, he still feels ice-cold like a corpse. Palladium begins to shake, it is not the first time he has been wrong about a potion but all those times were so minor compared to this. His future, his friends, and Avalon are now wiped out of existence for him. He has done everything in his power to save Ogron, but he has failed. Ogron is doomed, his potion failed, and now he'll probably die by the time the morning sun hits. He has never felt so disheartened and useless in his life, if he had a religion then he probably prayed like one of those religious folks…perhaps it is time to try that. If his potion didn't work then perhaps appealing to Ogron's imaginary God might do the trick or amuse fate into saving Ogron. Palladium goes down onto the floor and places his hands together on top of the bed. He bows his head and closes his eyes.

"I don't know how these things normally work, but I'll do it like they do in those stupid movies. Dear God, please hear me. I don't believe in you and I probably shouldn't be even doing this, but I am at my wits end. Ogron is the key to my future, if he dies then my future is gone. Everyone I knew is probably gone or doesn't know me. The future needs him to live, even if he causes so much chaos and mayhem for the unsuspecting Earth Fairies….oh, maybe I should make it a bit more personal. Ogron has helped me in the future and I wouldn't have discovered a few interesting things about myself without him. And to tell you the truth, I like past Ogron too. Some of his stories seem….unique but I like it when he talks to me even if he's a bit of an ass. I guess I should end this now, but one last thing. You are his God; you should be trying to save one of your faithful even if you are being used as a machination of greed. Ogron has faith in you, so save him. Please….just save him!" Palladium lays his head down on the bed and grasps Ogron's cold hand. He hasn't slept in a day and Palladium can feel himself drifting off. He wonders if God heard him before he goes to sleep.

It is morning and Ariel has never felt so crappy in her life. She could not hear the sounds of the outside world, but her own inner turmoil. Palladium hasn't left his room since last night, so that meant the worst has come to pass. Ogron is dead and Palladium will soon be dead, and perhaps Ariel shall be dead too if Gantlos is still bloodthirsty. She lets out a groan and nearly pulls her hair out, and then sighs. It is better to get one last glimpse of Palladium before he gets executed. Palladium is hunched over the bed and is asleep; he looks so young and vulnerable in his sleep. He must be having a good dream, Ariel thought sadly. She then sees that Palladium's hand is beneath Ogron's, which makes no sense. If Palladium held Ogron's hand then his hand should be on top of Ogron's, not the other way around. A surge of hope goes through her like she has been reborn and looks at Ogron's body. She lets out a gasp and almost cries out. She sees that Ogron's eyes are open and he is looking at her.

"Shh, be quiet. Palladium is sleeping." He sounds weak, but alive. Ariel rushes out of the room and out of the cottage. She beams with the sun and nearly screams to the world, "Ogron is alive! Ogron is alive!" Perhaps, Palladium will get to live to see Christmas after all.


	13. The Decision

The Exotic Rose Chapter Twelve

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- The Twisted Nerve by Bernard Herrmann, Scarborough Fair from Gunslinger Girl

Ogron is still fairly weak. He can walk but needs the aid of a cane to do so. Palladium has to admit that Ogron's recovery so far is nothing short of miraculous. It is early December now and in only two weeks until Christmas. Palladium is happy to know that Christmas existed around this time. Ogron was the one to tell him about Christmas while he was still too weak to get out of bed. Christmas has been around since 243 AD, but only in the past decade has it gained popularity. Apparently it has gained popularity because of the gift-giving part added by the Earth Fairies. The Earth Fairies gave presents to little children for some odd reason, probably to be charitable or to be worshipped, and those children grew up wanting to do that for their children. Palladium cannot wait for Christmas. Christmas is the holiday of joy and life, and Palladium wants to take a break from caring from Ogron and selling his rose products at the shop. Also, Palladium just wants to decorate his home (well home away from home) and find a suitable Christmas tree. Palladium isn't quite sure if Christmas trees were around this time but he can easily make up some lie about it being a tradition from his Realm if anyone asked.

"How long do I have to be nursed?" Ogron asked while concealing his impatience. Palladium feels a bit of sarcasm creeping into his mouth but swallows it back down.

"You will probably be out before Christmas. I mean you're going to feel weak for awhile, but it will pass." Palladium has decided to keep Ogron as company until Ariel can arrive with entertainment. Even though Ogron is going to seal up Earth's magic and is religious, Palladium has to admit that he enjoys "hanging out" with Ogron. Sometimes they would talk about metaphysical things like God and Angels, other times they would talk about upcoming holidays.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Palladium momentarily chews on his lip in thought. He hadn't really thought about it besides giving a gift to Ariel and decorating a tree.

"I'm just going to decorate the place and give a gift to Ariel." Palladium isn't sure what to give her yet. He has a mind on just purchasing some magical chest that can disguise coins. It will cost a lot, but Palladium doesn't need the money much except to pay rent to Ariel and purchase food. He still has no idea how to get back to his time. He also has no idea how long he has been missing there. He could be gone for a day or maybe a decade over there.

"What about a present for me?" Ogron teases gently. It was in these moments that Palladium almost believes that Ogron is incapable of plunging the Earth into the Dark Ages.

"Sorry, but I believe I can afford only one present this year. Also, I believe saving your life counts as one." Before Ogron can offer a witty retort, the door swings open. Ariel has arrived with a crate of books. The books are from the bookcase of mismatched objects and trinkets. Palladium leaves because he wants to get to work but he waves goodbye to Ogron and Ariel. The door shuts closed.

"So I have for you a crate of books that no one wants." Ariel hands the crate to Ogron. He searches to find a book that may be familiar. He can feel the weight of Ariel's gaze.

"What is bothering you now?" Ogron says without much enthusiasm behind the words.

"Are you going to reconsider Palladium's fate?" She sounds really sad and tired like the day she swore an Oath to Ogron.

"Why should I? Be grateful that I am allowing him to enjoy Christmas one last time." Ogron finally finds a book that appears to be interesting. The book is interesting because the pages feel bulky and smooth like ice. He still does not look at Ariel.

"He saved your life! Doesn't that warrant for you to spare his?!" Ogron wonders why Ariel actually cares about Palladium.

"Are you worried about losing your new cash flow or have you grown to be fond of him?" Ogron is cold in his tone and still refuses to look at her. He has already open the book and realized that it has small paintings that feel smooth. Most of the "paintings" have Palladium in them.

"I admit Palladium has brought me a surge of new clients and costumers because of his products and his looks. The real reason is because I find it unnecessary to eliminate him! He has gotten you your stupid artifact and saved your life with a potion that he made up in his head! He could help you guys by being your doctor or guide! He is still useful and he is gullible! I could easily send him away when you take down Nebula! I can tell him some mystic monster came and razed the town!" She protests far too much for Ogron to tolerate. He is trying to look at the paintings while listening to her, but she grates on his nerves.

"Ariel, you cannot change my mind so go back to your shop and play innocent." Ariel is glaring at him because Ogron can feel a slight chill in the room. He doesn't have to look up to see Ariel storming out because he can hear the door slam. Now his attention is solely focused on the pictures. The paintings had Palladium and a group of Light Elves together. They all seem happy and goofing around in locations with strange devices. Most of the paintings are like this, though there is one with a black-haired man with black eyes, except the very last painting. The picture is of a man, probably in his fifties, with silver hair, tan skin, and a wrinkly smile. There is a caption that reads: Father. The man is Palladium's father, and Ogron began to think about his own father. His father was kind, virtuous, and jolly. Palladium's father appears to be the same way giving the way Palladium acts. Ogron feels strangely uneasy now.

It was the day before Christmas, aka Christmas Eve, when Palladium realized that he never got around to getting/decorating a Christmas tree. Palladium has been rather busy because of the holiday rush. Ariel wanted to do a "special" on everything where almost all products' price in the shop was halved. Palladium agreed without thinking too much of the consequences. His time was divided into making rose products and selling them; Ogron didn't really need to be look after but just needed to be checked on sometime. Palladium was able to use his money to buy Ariel the perfect gift, which is a magical trunk with a bottomless pit. She can store all her money in there without any worries about someone being able to steal from her. When the shop finally closed for the holidays, which will be closed through New Year's Day, Palladium is finally relieved to be done. He is out of his roses and rose products. He will have to wait until spring before he could have any products to sell again. Thankfully, he saved enough money to last well into the winter comfortably.

"Welcome home, Palladium." Palladium did not expect to see Ogron anytime soon. Palladium "released" Ogron about two days ago. Ogron is strong enough to walk on his own without a cane. Plus, Palladium got really sick of Ogron asking when he can be released. What made Palladium really surprised was the state of his living room. Right in the center of the living room is a Christmas tree with candles all over it. Ogron is putting an angel on top of the tree. Ogron is without his armor. He has a black tunic with black hose and black boots, his red hair is tied back. The place looked so beautiful.

"What is all this?" It was pretty self-explanatory, but Palladium wants Ogron to answer.

"I saw in your painting book that you had a decorated tree for Christmas. I am guessing it is a Christmas tradition from where you are from." Ogron hands Palladium the painting book. Palladium opens it up to see all the photographs of his friends staring right back at him with their happy faces. Palladium could feel himself being washed with sadness and regret. He regrets never calling them back, he regrets for leaving them, he regrets for ignoring them, he regrets for not apologizing to them, he regrets for avoiding them, and he regrets for trading them in for a Paladin that would never love him back. Palladium misses Avalon.

"You should go home. You have a family waiting for you." For a second, Palladium almost heeds Ogron's advice.

"My family is dead." It did not exactly mean that Palladium does not have home. It has almost two decades since he went back to his Realm, and look at how that ended! He is trapped in the past with no way back. Yet, Ogron did him a kindness with the Christmas tree.

"So is mine, so I created another one. You can too." Palladium almost asked, "But with who?" but keeps his mouth in check.

"Thank you, Ogron. I don't know how I will be able to repay you!" Palladium hugs Ogron. Ogron does not hug back, but the embrace is still sweet and warm. Ogron can smell the roses in Palladium's hair.

"You saved my life. I do not need any presents, which reminds me." Ogron pulls away from the embrace to grab his coin purse. He unties it to reveal a choker with a stain-glass rose attach to it.

"I will not be able to spend Christmas with you because I am spending it with my family." Ogron hands the choker to Palladium. Palladium immediately puts it around his neck. He has to admit the choker is pretty accommodating to his nearly nonexistent Adam's apple. Palladium would have hugged Ogron again, but Ogron kind of seems uncomfortable of the prospect right now.

"Thank you. You are very kind." For some reason, Palladium's words cut Ogron. Ogron bids farewell to Palladium and leaves. He needs to see Ariel.

Ariel is storing away her treasures in her new, magical trunk that Palladium got her. She feels kind of light and cheery at the gift, but despair creeps up on her. She knows that Palladium is going to get killed soon and she can't do anything about it. She has to obey Ogron until that bastard cannot breathe anymore. She can hear her shop door open. She knows that she has the "closed for the holidays" sign out there. She stops storing her money and grabs a broom. She can just use magic to beat away a thief, but the broom seems to hunger for some skulls to crack. She gets out of the storage room and sees Ogron standing there. She rolls her eyes and drops her broom. Too bad he's not a thief, Ariel muttered.

"I have been thinking…..I will spare Palladium." Ariel's eyes water and she has to wipe away the tears. She is utterly happy! Yet, she still has one piece of unfinished business left.

"Are you in love with Palladium? Is that why you spared him?" It has to go back to the magic of the cottage. The cottage shifts to accommodate the number of people in the cottage like if there are two people then there would be two bedrooms. During Ogron's stay, the cottage only had one bedroom. If the cottage doesn't shift, then there is love between the two people staying there.

"No, I just feel merciful." He could be in denial, but Ariel decides not to push him. She does not want Ogron to take back his decision. Palladium will get to live. Now, the only problem left that she can see is how to make sure Palladium has no idea what will happen to the Earth Fairies.


	14. The Black Circle

The Exotic Rose Chapter Thirteen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap, Let Go by Frou Frou

It was the end of January when Palladium decided to tackle his time travel problem. He spent the majority of his January just sprucing up the cottage or hanging around Ariel while waiting for spring to come and awaken the roses again. Sometimes he got to have a small chat with Ogron. Palladium isn't sure if Ogron and his "brothers" are hunting Fairies yet, but there is a chance they might be. Palladium scoffs at the notion because he hasn't seen the famous Black Circle around Ogron's finger yet, so the Earth Fairies may have lucked out for now. It was actually Ogron that inspired Palladium to try and find a solution to his current predicament. Ogron decided to pay him a morning visit and make breakfast. Palladium can tell that Ogron is still a bit weak, but he is gaining his strength back. Palladium hasn't seen Ogron's brothers since curing Ogron. Palladium would be fine never seeing them again because he didn't really like them except when it came to messing with Duman and Gantlos. Ariel always encouraged Palladium to do his best and aggravate them both. Her theory is when the disgruntled pair are annoyed enough, they might get angry enough each other to confess their feelings. Palladium has a feeling that it won't happen since he hasn't seen them as of late, but it was better than twiddling his thumbs and doing nothing.

"When are you going home?" Ogron asked during breakfast. Ogron made porridge and toast for breakfast. The porridge tastes a bit too bland, so Palladium spoons sugar into his porridge to taste sweet. The toast is hot enough for the butter to melt in seconds like Palladium is when Ogron asked his question.

"I told you before I can't go home right now." Palladium did inform Ogron of his inability to go home during Christmas. How can he go home if he cannot perform even the simplest magic feat? Also, he knows nothing about how to use magic to time travel. He knows, through his years at Alfea, that time traveling can be done with magic but only Fairies can do this. Palladium knows no Fairy in the past that can do this except maybe Ariel, but then Ariel would figure out he is from the future and that could disrupt time itself. Palladium has read accounts, mostly from secondhand books from Ariel, that time travelers create alternate timelines through their actions in the past. Palladium is not sure when he does get back to the future if everything will be the same as before.

"It is because you cannot perform magic. Maybe you should ask Ariel to use her magic to fix you." Ogron suggested before biting into his toast. Palladium has done this before. She tried and failed. She cited for her failure because she was not at a high enough level to unblock his magic. She even joked that maybe Nature is purposely preventing him to do magic.

"I did, and she failed. Anymore suggestions?" Palladium tastes the porridge again. This time the porridge is too sweet, but it is much better than blandness. An apple might be able to balance the sweetness of the porridge, fruit juice versus sugar.

"….The Paladin, Araboth, might be able to help him. Paladins are very strong in knowledge and white magic. He might not be able to get you back home, but perhaps he can help explain _**why**_ you are stuck here." Palladium bites into his toast. The toast is almost wet with butter. Apparently, Ogron really likes butter, or perhaps he knows what it is like to go without butter for so long. Palladium can sympathize with the feeling because he went through a period without apples after his father's death and Avalon's abandonment. He would have added Evalon's betrayal, but that caused his students more harm than it could ever could to Palladium. Evalon's necklace is buried under Palladium's shirt, so Ogron could not see the second necklace. Palladium is still wearing the choker with the stain-glass rose that Ogron gave him for Christmas. He really likes the choker and that is why he wears it, but Evalon's necklace is a reminder of home and, of course, a reminder of another failed relationship.

"I can do it, but Araboth doesn't really like me. His father likes me though, and he probably knows more than his son." Zion, so nice and sweet like Avalon, but a bit dramatic. Yet, he seemed all too willing to help Palladium out. Maybe there's an attracted-to-half-Elves gene in Avalon's gene pool that got passed on by Zion, Palladium mused while eating more of his porridge.

"You might be able to go home soon." Ogron almost sounds sad like he really would miss Palladium. It wasn't the sadness of losing a lover, but more like losing the chance of gaining a lover. Palladium's heart seizes at the thought. He was not going to go through this again. He was not going to fall in love with some bad guy and be left again! He feels the misery stewing in his heart. The necklace almost glows beneath his shirt.

"Yes." Palladium decides it would be best to end the conversation here, in fear that something else might happen. It wouldn't be fair to Ogron if I did find a way to go back. In this case, it is better to not have love then to have lost it. Palladium remarked inwardly. They both go on eating their breakfast in silence.

"You want me to send you to that rich Paladin? What for?" Ariel demanded as she took inventory of her shop. Considering how Palladium cannot make money for her right now, it would explain why Ariel seems less inclined to help Palladium out if she cannot get anything out of him.

"Because Ogron suggested that maybe Zion can help me." Ariel freezes up. Palladium isn't sure what is going on between Ariel and Ogron, but their relationship seems to stem on Ariel's "fear" of him. Does she know that Ogron can rip a Fairy's wings off? No, she would have bolted if she knew. Plus, I don't think Ogron is at the point of becoming a Fairy Hunter just yet. Palladium can only hope.

"I will do it, but when are you two going to get together? You saved his life after all. I thought you two were going to become a couple. At this rate, Gantlos and Duman might happen before you two can even kiss." It was like someone dropped a jar of a million marbles on a spiraling staircase. Each marble made its journey down the winding steps and into the deathly stillness.

"You are very mistaken. I need to go back home and if I can then I probably will never see Ogron again. Once you're in the Elfin Realm, it is very hard to get out. Are you certain that you want to be citizen of such a possessive Realm?" Palladium knows that it is harsh to jibe her but he prefers not to talk about Ogron. Right now, he just wants help from Zion.

"Fine, go and be alone." Ariel angrily retorted and snapped her fingers. She chants a teleportation spell under breath and sends Palladium to Zion. She stomps over to the backroom of the shop. She grabs her broom and begins hitting the floor multiple times. After a good twenty minutes of floor abuse, Ariel stops and throws the broom like a javelin out of the backroom. She breathes in and out like an angry dragon.

"I should have let Ogron kill you Palladium! You were supposed to change that religious bastard into some romantic sap! He was supposed to give up his plans to ruin the Earth Fairies' lives! Why are you two so blind to love!? He is going to kill them, him and his brothers! No one deserves to be the last of their kind….." Ariel thinks of her people, the Dream Fairies. They all died when their Realm collapsed except for Ariel. Ariel didn't die because she left her Realm in the nick of time. Everyone knew the Realm was going, but they decided to stay and try to prevent the end of their Realm. Ariel chose to save herself. Now, it was going to happen again except in a completely different way. Yet, the result will be the same. The Earth Fairies will become extinct when Ogron creates his dark circle, which will happen very soon.

Crafting the Black Circle takes precious care, negative emotions, and a cultivated knowledge of dark magic. Ogron has spent almost a month carving the Black Circle out of the Black Stone. He has to concentrate his dark magic into almost a knife to be able to carve out the circle. At the same time, he has to channel enough of his emotions and magic into the circle to make sure it works. Ogron has just finished the Black Circle, which means his job is done. Anagan, Duman, and Gantlos are assigned to keep tabs at Nebula's castle. Nebula is the Major Fairy of Peace and she is also going to be the first Major Fairy to lose her wings and get sealed away. Anagan is sacrificing his Nature Fairy fetish to get in good with the Fairy maids at the castle for information of Nebula's schedule. Duman is spending his time as a hawk to get a good sense of the habits of the guards on duty. Finally, Gantlos is assessing the forces at Nebula's disposal. Considering that she is the Major Fairy of Peace, her guards are probably her only forces.

"Which finger should I put the circle on?" The Black Circle counters the White Circle, but it is only as big as a ring. Ogron believes that it is better to keep the Black Circle small enough for most people not to be able to spot it. The Black Circle is meant to seal away the Earth Fairies, so it would be a problem if someone (like a human in love with an Earth Fairy) got their hands on it. Yet, the amount of dark magic concentrated in the circle would repel the average person from touching it.

"The ring finger will do. It is not like I will truly give my heart to someone else." Ogron smiles like an old man accepting death. He slips the ring onto his right, ring finger. For a brief second, he thought about Palladium. It would be a good thing if Palladium can go home because Ogron knows that Palladium would be one of those people that would get in the way of his plans. Ogron doesn't want to kill Palladium. Tonight, he and his brothers will test the Black Circle on that Bean Fairy they have captured. Ogron laughs with relief because very soon he and his brothers will be the most powerful Wizards on the planet, and the Earth shall be eradicated of those wretched Earth Fairies.

The door to Zion's (one day to be Avalon's) mansion is open. Palladium would have been suspicious if not for the fact that Zion is a Paladin. Who in the right mind would try to rob a Paladin? Plus, no one can get here uninvited. Palladium's standing invitation from Zion is why he can be here. Palladium almost collides with Araboth on his way in. Araboth seems almost relaxed since he has a smirk on his face. Araboth doesn't bother to apologize just kept on moving to the forest. Palladium should have shouted at him for being rude, but he doubts that would have bothered Araboth's conscious. Palladium steps inside and sees Zion only a foot away from him. Zion is dressed casually with a white tunic and white trousers. Palladium thinks back when he saw such casualness from a Paladin. It was normally after having sex with Evalon in this house that Evalon would just wear a shirt and pants without much thought to whether the clothing matched. A little pulse of misery is sent from Palladium's soul to the necklace.

"It has been some time since I saw you last." Zion commented with a goofy grin. Palladium feels like something good transpired between Zion and Araboth since Zion didn't bother to ask why he is here.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with work though I'm done until spring arrives. Why did Araboth seem so happy?" It was a bit weird to say "happy" and "Araboth" in the same sentence since the aforementioned Paladin was more like a bunch of sour grapes crossed with lemon juice.

"He has fallen in love and is off to court his lady love. I hope that I get to see my grandchildren before my demise." Palladium frowns. Cloud Spirits are immortals, they cannot succumb to disease or most forms of magic. How can a Cloud Spirit die? Palladium wondered morbidly.

"Oh, I can see by your frown that you do not comprehend that Cloud Spirits can die. It is true we can live forever and with eternal youth, but we can die. Most of us die in wars against magical creatures with magic far exceeding our own, or we sacrifice ourselves to seal up a very wickedly, powerful villain." Palladium almost smacks himself for forgetting about Apollyon and Nirvana. They were both Cloud Spirits and Paladins, and technically they both died. Nirvana was able to kill Apollyon with magic from the Chiming Tree, but Nirvana had to sacrifice himself to the tree as a price. Of course, Nirvana was eventually freed when-

"What are you doing here? I know it was not just out of curiosity about my lifespan." Right, it was about time-traveling. How can I ask him for help on getting back to the future without revealing that I am not from this time? Palladium almost thought about doing the hypothetical "my friend is a time traveler" scenario, but it seems too vapid.

"I'm from the future and I need help getting back to my time. Also, my magic is blocked for some reason. Can you please help me?" Since a black hole or some monster hasn't appeared to wipe Palladium's existence from the universe, it is safe to presume that the future isn't ruined…yet.

"…This explains your 'interesting' words. It might take some time to explain the concept of time-traveling. Follow me." Palladium knows after only ten steps where Zion is taking him. It is the room with wide, beautiful windows that showed the beach below. There is a white piano without a speck of dust. Palladium has been in this room many times when Evalon was alive. Evalon could play the piano as beautifully as Avalon, but there was a foreshadowing darkness in his playing like he can barely contain his true self. Another pulse of misery echoes into the necklace. Palladium sits in a wicker chair opposite of Zion.

"We, Cloud Spirits, cannot use time magic known as Chrono Magic. I believe only Fairies are gifted for that ability. Chrono Magic can range from viewing the past, present, and future to actually going back or forward in time. It really depends on how powerful and lucky the Fairy is, or maybe how accessible time is for the Fairy. There are other means of time-traveling like a God or Goddess wants you to prevent the destruction of all life, or ancient objects that somehow got drenched in Chrono Magic. The object can be anything like a sundial or a vase." What about a blue telephone booth? Palladium almost mischievously added, but decides to hold back his comment.

"How come it's just Fairies? Why not Cloud Spirits? You and your people are the purest beings in the universe." Zion's lightning eyes crackle with humor.

"If we Cloud Spirits could control time, then there would be no war nor freedom. We would go back and correct everyone's mistakes even minor ones like someone losing their poems just to make sure their happy. We would pollute the timeline and rewrite history without restraint or remorse. Basically, we would become _**too**_ powerful. Fairies are the right choice because they are okay with mistakes and respecting certain unspeakable laws of time. If a Fairy rewrites history, then they would go back in time and prevent themselves from doing so because the new present feels wrong too them. Do you understand? Cloud Spirits prefer perfection over free will, while Fairies are the opposites. The universe is not allowed to be _**perfect**_." Why do I have a feeling that Bloom and her Winx Club are going to learn Chrono Magic even though they graduated? Palladium thought. He appreciates them for saving Magix, the universe, and Earth multiple times from multiple bad guys with the Trix as their minions, but it seems like only the Winx Club are allowed to be the heroes. The Winx Club are even more powerful than their Specialist boyfriends, and the Specialists go to a school that teaches them combat and war tactics.

"I got to the past because my friend pushed me into a room, and I practically fell into the woods. The room is part of a magical castle that tends to shift rooms into different areas sometimes, so does that contribute to why I am here?" Zion does not answer for two minutes like he is trying to work out a rough theory to Palladium's problem.

"Sometimes Nature likes to pick a person that affects an event. I believe Nature might have selected you to make sure certain events will happen. Once those events happen, then you will go back to your time. Have you been feeling homesick recently? Yet, you were not as desperate for home as before?" Palladium blinks as though he was unmasked in some grand scheme. The homesickness has been strong for almost a month. At the beginning of this adventure, Palladium wasn't so needy for home. He just wanted shelter, food, clothes, and something to do. Palladium nods his head like a good schoolboy.

"I think it is Nature telling you that you are about to go home very soon. The big event must be arriving; I wonder what it is. But since it is about you, it cannot be bad. Hopefully, it is something very small and not war. I would imagine the guilt will be infinite if you unknowingly caused a war." Zion laughs like it's a great joke. Palladium joins him in laughing too. I probably just needed to save Ogron and I was the only unlucky candidate to do so. I may have saved a mass murdered, but I didn't inspire him to kill or rip the wings off of Fairies. I didn't cause the Earth Fairies to go extinct. Palladium wholeheartedly believed that he was just an insignificant footnote in history. Fortunately, he has forgotten that he was the one that procured the Black Stone in which the Black Circle was born from. The Black Circle sealed away almost every Earth Fairy that the Wizards of the Black Circle ever came across, which in turn caused Earth to lose its magic.

Bean Shith Has lost count of time since her imprisonment. All she has to look forward to is that the wicked Wizards pay for ripping off her wings. She could have gotten out of here if she had her wings, if she had her source of magic. Instead, she is like a bird with its wings cut off with an axe. She isn't sure how she is alive. She has tried to eat the dirt in hopes that she would choke to death, but then the dirt cruelly transforms into water as soon as it goes down her throat. She has tried choking on the water, but her throat just relaxes as though the water has cast a relaxation spell. She has grown skinny from being only fed twice a day by that red-haired Ogre. He is the one that feeds her, forcing her to live when she would rather die. Her wings, her bean-shaped wings, aren't going to grow back anytime soon if they can grow back that is. She should have just stayed in her village. She would be fat, jolly, and with wings if she didn't venture out into the world. She would still have her choker if it wasn't for that Ogre stealing it from her.

"We finally being, my brothers. We must join hands and concentrate upon the Black Circle." Bean Shith tenses immediately at the sound of the Ogre's voice. She can hear chuckling, smirking, and even growling from above her. It was the Ogre's "brothers" making those noises. They helped the Ogre take her wings away, making her powerless like a non-magical human. She grinds her teeth like a dog about to pounce.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL KILL YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR UPON THE BEANS THAT I SHALL END YOU! YOU WIZARDS OF THE BLACK CIRCLE!" Bean Shith screamed with all her rage, pain, and hatred. The newly-dubbed Wizards of the Black Circle paid no heed to her vow of vengeance.

"Ogron, we need to start now so that Fairy shut her lopsided trap!" One Wizards snarled like an enraged demon. The Wizards of the Black Circle join hands and summon up their dark magic, and then concentrated at their task at hand. The bars to Bean Shith's prison were ripped out of the ground and flew to the other end of the forest. Bean Shith can feel an ominous wind picking up speed and pulling up her body. Her chains bite into her wrist in protest, and she cries out for death.

"May the doors open wide! Let the dark energy loose!" Ogron the Ogre commanded. Bean Shith is ripped out of her chains and into the dark oblivion. She screams out her vow until she is completely sucked into the darkness. The Wizards of the Black Circle let go of each other as soon as the vortex closed.

"Ogron, you did it. You are the real master of dark magic!" Duman shouted with enough excitement to pull a smile out of Gantlos. Ogron smiles back.

"We are one step closer to finally becoming the most powerful Wizards on Earth!" Ogron savored the success of the Black Circle.

"I guess we need a name so those Fairies can tremble at the mere mention of us…. How about the Wizards of the Black Circle like that stupid Bean Fairy suggested. It would not be the first thing we took from that Fairy!" Anagan sadistically mentioned. Ogron likes the name of their brotherhood. It's a timesaver when they have to announce themselves to their victims.

"My brothers we need to prepare now for in a month we shall storm Nebula's castle and steal her wings and all of her followers' wings. And then we shall have enough power to take on this whole, rotten world of Fairies!" They laugh like the heinous, almost misunderstood villains that they are and will always be. The end is drawing near for the Earth Fairies.


	15. The Return

The Exotic Rose Chapter Fourteen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Mermaids from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Everything You Ever from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

It was cold, so very cold for February. It was like Jack Frost threw a fit at Mother Nature and won. It wasn't snowing, but the wind has more chills in it than ice. Palladium was very happy that he decided to sleep on the couch, near the fireplace, last night. Damn, he wasn't exactly fan of the cold unless it was accompanied by snow and cancellation of all classes. He pulls the blankets off himself and stretches out to shake his limbs out of paresthesia. Unfortunately, he has work today even if he would rather remain under the blankets and tending to the fire. He puts on a fur-lined, dark green tunic and the thickest pair of hoses he has with dark, furry boots. He puts on a green cloak and heads out. The pins and needles feeling refuses to leave Palladium's nerves. It was like his body knew something horrible is about to happen before his mind did. Yet, everything in town was normal; people were walking about and complaining about the sudden cold. Ariel was haggling with a customer about some mystical item. Well, until she spotted him.

"Palladium, I have a parcel for you to deliver. Be right back, ring up the customer will you?" Ariel disappears into the backroom. Palladium does what she asks, although he gives the customer a discount, and Ariel comes back with the parcel. The first thing that Palladium noticed about the parcel is that there is no address or even a name of the receiver.

"Ah, there's no name because it's an old client of mine. Normally, I would deliver this to her, but I don't have warm clothes on right now." Ariel is foolishly wearing a party dress. She's usually more sensible than this, Palladium frowned.

"What does she look like? And where can I find her?" The package feels empty, but he knows that there are magical herbs that weigh almost nothing.

"She's a Dryad. Her tree is just a sapling that looks like it was just planted. Take the dirt road out of town for about half a day and look to your right." Palladium's eyes widen in surprise at the length. Why can't she just teleport there herself? She has magic. Or better yet, why can't she just teleport me there? Palladium thought incredulously.

"Why can't you just teleport me there yourself?" Ariel smiles mischievously and proudly.

"I have to go to the Elfin Realm and sort out my new shop. I just received my citizenship. You're looking at the first Fairy of the Elfin Realm!" Technically, you would have to be born there to earn that title. Palladium almost pointed out, but doesn't want to ruin her good mood. It takes a lot of magic to get to another Realm, especially a Realm as tightly-locked as the Elfin Realm even with permission. Palladium remembers that he had to use most of his magic to get all of his students and the accompanying teachers to the Elfin Realm. He wonders how much time has passed there, compared to here. Time was such a tricky nature; it could've been centuries since he left or maybe only a few minutes.

"Okay, but I'm probably going to have to rush home to get some money so I can stay at an inn after the delivery. There's no way I'm going to walk for a whole day." Ariel rushes to the cash register and pulls out a small purse. It is the same purse that the customer paid with. She throws it to Palladium, which he catches easily.

"Here. Consider that your advanced severance pay, I bet you're now regretting giving that customer a discount." Palladium knows that there's enough for a bed and some food, but not of high quality. Yet, he almost laughs at Ariel's avarice. He leaves for the "Dryad" without a second thought to the suspicious parcel in question. Ariel makes sure that he is out of sight before she clears out her shop and boards it up like some nasty storm is about to hit. All of her merchandise and decoration are in her new shop in the Elfin Realm. She's never coming back here, not now at least. Maybe for a few centuries until the last of the Earth Fairies have been sealed away. Her shop won't be here for Palladium when he gets back, but Ogron will be. He and his "cronies" should be done with taking the wings of the Major Fairy of Peace and her Fairies. Most of the people in town will forget about Nebula and her Fairies, save for those that are independent of Fairy magic. The townspeople have no independence.

"Sorry, Palladium, for leaving you behind. You won't be alone even if you're being used by the most hateful man in existence. At least I won't have to stick around for another decimation." Ariel feels the urge to down a pint of ale to quell her aching psyche. She finally uses the rest of her magic to leave and never come back.

It was easy, so exceedingly easy, for them to slip by the guards and enter the castle. They will get the guards later, after they subdue Nebula. Right now, they are not using magic so they aren't leaving a magical trail for the guards to pick up on. Magic will only be used to capture Nebula and act as a beacon for all of her Fairies to come to the "aid" of their Major Fairy of Peace. It would be then that they cannot make any mistakes. In fact, from the minute they entered the castle, they knew that their mistakes had to be nil until the very last Earth Fairy was sealed. Unfortunately, they will overestimate their own abilities and underestimate their opponents, especially the glittery ones. Right now, in the present, the future is very far off and seemingly impossible. Nebula never has guards anywhere near her chambers at this time. The guards are on a lunch break, most likely chattering in the kitchen with the rest of the Fairy cooking staff. Not all Fairies are cut out to be a fighting force, especially those who serve Nebula of Peace.

"I smell no one inside but the Fairy, Ogron." Anagan has already confirmed that the maids (she only has human ones) aren't working today because it's their day off. How convenient, Ogron thought, which is why he had Duman smell out the place just in case. Only a night-blue door is separating the Wizards of the Black Circle from their first Major Fairy. Ogron does the honors and turns the silver door handle without so much a creak. The inside of Nebula's chambers are ironically decorated with painted constellations and indigo borders. Nebula was reading a scroll on her lounging chair when the Wizards entered. She drops her scrolls and sends a burst of her magic into the air to warn her staff of intruders. She knew these men were intruders because of the hard, sadistic gleam in their eyes like they are about to tear her apart. Yet, she is still the Major Fairy of Peace. She is going to attempt to reason with these men, or at least distract them until the guards can come and arrest these strangers.

"I am Nebula, Major Fairy of Peace, what business do you have here?" The Wizards smile, showing their malicious intent in their eyes. She played right into their hands and now they can put her aside for now.

"To rip out your wings, little Fairy." Ogron leered at her horrified expression. Not exactly the hysterical shock that he predicted, but it would suffice. She wastes no time to "fight back" as pathetic as her magic is. Ogron absorbs her magic and flings it right back to her, she crashes into her chair. She looks like a crumpled doll with a crack in her perfect face. The Wizards of the Black Circle laugh until her Fairies burst through the door. It was downhill from here.

"These Fairies think they stand a chance." Duman sneered much like a mirthless demon. The Fairies gave no warning once they saw their leader unconscious. The Wizards separated to take on their own unit of Fairies. Duman probably would have ripped apart every Fairy in his wolf form if it wasn't for the occasional scolding from Ogron. Gantlos had to avoid using the ground because he would've caused the castle to crumble. Thankfully, his claps were sufficient enough to send a few guards sprawling on the marble floor. Anagan takes out more Fairies than the rest of them because of his speed and his ability to deliver blows to their golden-helmet heads. Ogron didn't had to waste any of his energy, but simply waited for the Fairies to launch their magic at him. He would easily volleyed their power back into their perfect faces. It was long because of Nebula's fairly large staff, but it was over within two hours. There were so many huge and magical Fairy wings that needed to be ripped off. It would take hours and repeated blows to stirring Fairies' heads for all of the wings to be collected. Yet, Ogron has already decided to leave Nebula for last, so she can see the mutilated backs of her minions. Her pain is going to be more satisfying than her pretty wings.

Palladium feels like the dirt road is almost infinite. He was trying to keep track of time while walking down the dirt road, but he gave up after thirteen minutes. He is bored, so terribly bored, and cold too even with his fur-lined clothes. Right now, his right hand is fiddling with the golden necklace that Evalon gave him, while the parcel is firmly under his left arm. He knows by the end of this journey that a cold is certain to develop. Sometimes, maybe it was his imagination, he could hear whispers coming from the necklace. Like an ache or a hunger to be alive. It was strange, but it came from Evalon. He's fairly surprised that the necklace wasn't hexed, but then again it would've revealed that Evalon is a generic bad guy. Correction, he was a generic bad guy that toyed with the half Elf's feelings but gave plenty of great fucks. Palladium sighs at the potential possibility that his body was only wired for Cloud Spirits. Ogron never had a chance, he thought sadly.

Walking without a distraction like music is like being stranded on an island with all of the basic needs met. There was nothing to do but keep walking and hoping that he could spot the sapling Dryad or even an inn. He doesn't expect anyone to be out on the road with the weather today, but maybe some brave merchant will have enough fat to insulate himself from the cold. One can only hope, but Palladium has very little patience with the chill in the air. He should've just stayed under the blankets and let Ariel deliver the package herself. But it goes against his nature to be lazy when he's not sick, but he's pretty certain that he'll have to take a sick day once this delivery is over. The dirt road is cold, reminding Palladium of the late winters in the Elfin Realm. He brightens up at the thought of going back to his time, back to his old (and probably pissed off) friends and Avalon. He almost kicks himself for thinking about Avalon again. He didn't want to be abandon again by the Paladin, but he highly doubts that the Cloud Spirit would come back for him. They didn't end up together in the first place, why the goodness would they be together now?

He hears the clopping of hooves and focuses on the left side of the road instead of the right. The Dryad can wait for her package, while Palladium is eagerly waiting for some human contact to get rid of his ennui. It was an old man with a horse-drawn cart filled with hay, which seems oddly out of place with the winter season. Palladium waves him down because he wants to know how long it was to the Dryad or where an inn was located. The old man luckily sees him and stops for the half human. The necklace is almost whispering audible words into Palladium's mind, but Palladium doesn't notice because he is too focus on chatting it up with someone to alleviate the time. They exchange pleasantries and talk about the strange weather a bit. Apparently, the old man is planning to go back to his farm, which is beyond Nebulas. He offers Palladium a ride, but the half Elf then asks his question.

"How long is it going to take for me to reach this Dryad that looks like a sapling? I've been told she's on the right side of the road." The old man furrows his brows in confusion like he has no idea what Palladium was talking about.

"Dryads don't live here anymore, not since winter came. They probably will come back when it gets warmer here." Palladium feels like a fool and immediately opens the parcel to see if there was actually anything in there. There is only empty air in the box, and Palladium throws the box into a tree in frustration. He was tricked by Ariel, probably her way of playing one last joke on him. He hopes that she'll go bankrupt, even though he knows that never happened in his future.

"I wouldn't mind a ride now. Thank you." Palladium hops onto the back of the cart. He hopes that Ariel is there so he can yell at her for wasting his time. Again, he deeply regrets getting out of the cottage this morning. The necklace begins to whisper again, and Palladium is beginning to question his imagination.

Everything was off about Nebulas, so very, very off. The old man couldn't detect it because he wasn't adept with magic, but Palladium is still attuned with magic even if he can't perform it. The air is empty much like the parcel that Ariel tricked him to deliver. Normally, the air is almost heavy and sweet because of the activities of the Fairies. He saw no Fairies or even people outside, but he somewhat attributed that to the weather. The old man thankfully dropped him off at the town's entrance and quickly departed. He had enough of chatting once he felt that the town's lack of magic. He is walking down the cobblestone road to Ariel's shop, hoping to get an answer from her. She should be back by now, he believed since she told him that she was only checking out her new shop. He was also going impart his uneasiness about the lack of magic in the town. He knows that most of the Fairies live in Nebula's castle, which is the center of the town, so where has all the magic gone? The only way the magic can be snuffed out is by someone trying to cloak it, or if the Fairies somehow lost their powers…his mind briefly flashes to an illustration of Ogron taking away a Fairy's wings.

He sprints to the shop, feeling the necklace warming under the weight of his dread. The shop is empty and bordered up like a bankrupt store. Her atrocious, pink sign is gone too. She's gone obviously, but that didn't stop Palladium from banging against the building in utter frustration. She didn't even leave a note, he thought. After bruising his knuckles, he decides to head to Nebula's castle to see if the Fairies are there or at least for someone to explain the lack of magic. Her castle is not as extravagant compared to his experience with castles in the Elfin Realm. It is the color of the night sky, matching Nebula's hair color, and small enough to allow a small troop of Fairies to live in. Yet, it there is no mote, no drawbridge, or even a watchtower. Anyone could storm this castle if they were strong enough, especially those with powers like the Wizards of the Black Circle. His heart immediately plummets into his stomach, which is eroded away by acid. Today could be the day, today could be the day, today could be the day, his mind drums and the necklace burns his neck.

Duman would know that I'm here if they were really in there, he tries to comfort himself. Yet, the necklace continues to burn. His veins are burning with dread now as he enters the castle, so far he hasn't seen even a Fairy. The magic in the castle is weak, so very weak. Darkness, the kind that creeps into one's soul and never leaves, taints the silence and disrupts the serene atmosphere. The necklace is certain about what is to come, but Palladium hasn't the faintest inkling. He passes statues of the other Major Fairies, but these are quite small like busts compared to the ones at Morgana's castle. The magical trail, as weak as it is, is becoming more visible with each step that Palladium took. It leads him to a door, a night-blue door with a silver handle. He hears a scream, the kind of scream that froze him to the spot. If he was back at Alfea, he would've immediately presumed it was one of his students and try to save her. But without his magic, he was only good for maybe a distraction for two seconds. If he had his sword, then maybe he could do some damage.

"Just go in." A raspy whisper makes Palladium turn his head, but there is no one there. He knows what lies behind that door will kill him, or worse, make him guilty by sheer ignorance. And he would have to live with that. He turns the door handle anyway without even a creak. The screaming stops as soon as Palladium opens the door. He isn't a screamer, which is why he didn't get eaten by the Army of Decay, and he did not scream. Not even at the sight of women with bleeding backs. Not even when one of those women was conscious enough to plead for his help. In the middle of the room is what breaks Palladium's heart and denial. The Wizards of the Black Circle have just touched hands and the air is rippling with powerful dark magic. He locks eyes with Ogron briefly. The magic absorber sees him and for a brief second he almost repents, but a groan from the former Major Fairy of Peace causes him to return to the task at hand.

"May the doors of the Black Circle open wide!" And a black, swirling vortex opens up and sucks in the Fairies, starting with Nebula. To her credit, she did not cry, but swore vengeance. It is then that Palladium turns and runs away from the horror he is partially responsible for. He runs past the puny statues, past Ariel's former shop, and even past the cottage. He tries to quell his misery by remembering all of the good times he spent in this time. He recalls memories of telling embarrassing secrets to Ariel like telling her about a smoke-filled kiss from a familiar, red-head while babysitting his drunk friends. Then, he remembers Ogron making him breakfast, but that twists into his cold expression from earlier. It's all my fault, Palladium thought miserably. He was the one that got the Black Stone for the Wizards, which Ogron probably carved his Black Circle from. In a way, in his very naïve way, he helped the Wizards seal away the Earth Fairies and start the Dark Ages.

"I couldn't even save one person!" He didn't even bother to save that one Fairy that was begging for his help. Instead, he ran away like the coward he perceives himself to be even though this was already predestined by Nature. The necklace burns so hotly like fire from the sun of Solaria. He keeps running for only a few moments more before his legs buckle under from exhaustion of adrenaline. He can feel some scratches on his face and scrapes on his knees. He cries out from the burning necklace and yanks the accursed thing from his neck. He tosses it as far as he could. The necklace has left a nasty and permanent burn on his neck and right hand. He withers in pain and misery, and finally cries in hopelessness.

"I just want to go home. I just want to get so very far away from here!" He rasps from his prolonged crying and from the pain radiating from his neck and hand. Eventually, his tears stop stinging his eyes, giving him a chance to see a door, very welcoming and dark, in the middle of the forest. Curious, he gets up from his bed of dead leaves and heads straight to the door. He recognizes the door as the same one that Rydia shoved him into. The same one that brought him here. He grabs the golden doorknob and turns it like Rydia did so long ago. He does not look back or even bothers to leave a note for no one will come looking for him, not even Ogron will anymore.

"Please, take me home." He finally flings open the door and jumps into the darkness. The door closes and locks, finally giving the future back what it took save for one person.

He did not wake up in a bed of leaves like the last time, but plummeted to the bottom of darkness and was promptly shoved out of the door. He knows that he is back inside the castle and in the very same hallway that he disappeared from. It is dark, but there are hanging candelabras out to light his way in the night. He almost cries at seeing the very same room he was dragged out of by Rydia. He steps into the room and almost expects to find someone, maybe Avalon or even Wizgiz, there to help him and tell him the time. Yet, the Room of Stories just merely greets him with nosy, flying books that are furiously recording his thoughts and emotions. Tears sting his brown eyes again, and he almost laughs at how much he missed this place. The very same place that he wanted to escape from and never come back! His burns and scrapes aren't aching so much anymore. He could scream or holler for some attention, but his voice is a bit sore.

"I'm home! I'm finally home!" His voice cracks a bit from overuse. I could use some water, but I probably need to get these burns looked at. Most likely that necklace was cursed or something. Palladium thought and merely strolled out of the room. He knows where the medical wing was in the castle because he's been there plenty of times when he was just twelve after fighting with Lydia. Oh, he almost forgot about Lydia and her electrified mace. Thankfully, he knows that Lydia should be back at her home or maybe somewhere else. He doesn't know if Lydia has changed her address or habits in the past decade that he has been away in Magix. Right now, he hopes that not too much time has passed since his disaster in the past. He would hate to find everything changed. Luckily, the way to the hospital wing hadn't changed nor did the lack of servants at night. The hospital wing is big enough to occupy a hundred soldiers, which is what it was built for back in the war days. He expected the wing to be empty and dark much like the hallways at night, much like his cottage was when there were no weary travelers.

"Hello, is someone there?" It is soft, gentle, and melodic like a comforting lullaby that a nursemaid would sing. He knows that voice even when the brightness of the light blind him from seeing her. It is Lucidia, Queen of the Light Elves, and one of his oldest friends. He thought she would be wrinkly and a hundred years old given his awful luck with time. Instead, he rejoices in seeing his friend looking exactly like she did all of those years ago. Her straight, white hair is gathered in a messy bun and she's wearing a white nightgown with white, fluffy slippers. Her eyes are glowing like a white star, but he sees lines in her face and bags under her eyes like she has plenty of late nights. She's probably juggling ruling and being a doctor at the same time.

"PALLADIUM!" She practically screeches in disbelief and immediately hugs him so strongly that his bones ache. It was so good to be home, Palladium thought as he buried his head into her hair.

"How long have I been gone? A week? A month?" He really hopes that Faragonda found a sub in time for the finals. She pulls away and looks at him in a very sad manner like she's about to tell him that he has cancer.

"Two years. You've been gone for two years." His heart ceases and his vision blurs. He passes out in her arms and does not wake until morning.

The necklace continues to burn even after Palladium violently removed it from his neck. It burns so much that even the golden chain melts away. The green gem is cracking and its golden frame is melting much like a containment spell. Only moments after Palladium returned to his time that the "necklace" finally has enough magical energy and misery to fulfill its purpose. The gem finally cracks into two and releases a dark cloud into the sky. To the locals, even the Wizards of the Black Circle, it appears to be nothing more than a storm front especially now since the Wizards were hard at work at erasing the minds of all the locals in Nebula's territory. The dark cloud swirls and twists much like a bird trying to stay airborne with a broken wing. Hours pass before the cloud dissipates under the guise of stars and darkness. The cloud is gone, but a Cloud Spirit is born. His high cheekbones and strong jaw would have one believe that he is a handsome man falling from the heavens.

"So hungry…." A rasp came from his perfect lips. He licks his yellow, canine teeth like he is about to rip the throat of some worthless creature. He briefly touches his face and feels the rough grooves of his scars. His red eyes flash with hunger as he senses a stray Fairy in the forest. For years, he could only take a miniscule portion of Palladium's magic just to keep himself alive in the necklace. But thanks to Palladium's accidental time traveling, he was able to drain most of the magic from Palladium while the Woodland Elf attributed it to being in the past. It wasn't enough to regenerate the imposter to his full strength, so he also began feeding on Palladium's negative emotions in hopes to compensate the half Elf's limited magical capacity. It took months before Palladium was practically drowning in misery thanks to Ogron and his Wizards. Unfortunately, he's trapped in the past like Palladium was except no magical door will aid him or abate his hunger.

He stretches his golden-light wings and glides to the Fairy. Clearly, she was an off-duty guard that sensed something was wrong in Nebula's castle and decided to escape from whatever evil lay within the castle. He smirks knowingly that the Fairy would try to flee to Morgana and tell the Queen what has taken place. He can feel the pathetic and tantalizing magic in the Fairy's wispy body. She would have to do, he thought and landed before the trembling Fairy. The shadows of the trees hides his scarred face from the Fairy.

"Oh, a Paladin, please something terrible-" He roughly pins the Fairy to a tree and latches his teeth into the cowardly Fairy's thin neck. She silently cries out as her magic is drained from her. Her pale skin pulls back and shrivels much like her voice and all of her organs. The imposter feeds until the Fairy turns into a pile of dust and is scattered by the winds. He lets out a content sigh at quenching his hunger for a bit. He ponders what to do now since he is trapped in the past. He can pass his time on Earth and watch the Wizards of the Black Circle ravage the world's magic, while slipping in and draining away magic from the poor damned creatures on this planet. He smiles at the thought of being the one to kill Merlin. Eventually, he would have to move on and escape to the other Realms once Earth's magic is depleted. He swears to himself to thank Palladium if he ever sees the Elf again. He smiles like a vicious angel at the thought of sinking his teeth into the Elf's neck again.


End file.
